<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ganymede by JJenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216466">Ganymede</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJenny/pseuds/JJenny'>JJenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Background Relationships, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Ron Weasley Bashing, Safe Sane and Consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJenny/pseuds/JJenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy only has one year of his life left if he can't convince his mate to have a relationship with him.<br/>For years, enemies of his have complicated his plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738528">Ganymed</a> by shiorinekoi.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my story. I am translating it and publishing it with consent of the author.</p>
<p>The story was originally written in german on another site by user shiorinekoi. All credit for the story itself goes to her.</p>
<p>As English is my second language I'll excuse myself for any errors my spelling etc. may have.<br/>I'd be happy for feedback on how I can improve my language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius Malfoy was doing last minute preparations.<br/>
He was really happy. A few weeks ago Harry Potter killed the man who held the Wizarding World hostage for good. Now the blonde was finally free, partially that is.<br/>
To be thoroughly happy he only needed a little thing. Actually it was the most important thing.<br/>
He signed a few documents and tied them to an owl to be sent off. In a few hours he could finally be on his way.</p><p>“Did you just sign your will?” came a spiteful voice from the door.<br/>
Suppressing his anger Lucius turned around gracefully.<br/>
“Draco, what are you still doing here? I clearly told you that I do not want to see you or Mother in here.” The young wizard scrunched his face, then grinned viciously.<br/>
“As if you had any right to tell me anything.”<br/>
“In this house I do.”<br/>
“Ugh just be quiet scum. I only packed the rest of my stuff. You didn’t really think that I wanted to be in your impure company longer than necessary.”<br/>
“Until recently you couldn't be near enough to me”, the politician replied in the same spiteful tone. “I only did that out of necessity. That madman had to be stopped and we needed the mortals that you like to surround yourself with to accomplish that.”<br/>
Lucius rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Even if you don’t like to hear it, we’re mortal too, you know?”<br/>
“You are indeed. You’re a freak though. What a shame Mother didn’t drown you before you got us in trouble.”<br/>
“We’re not allowed to harm each other. Also, the only person who brought shame upon the family was Bellatrix.”<br/>
“Another crazy one, at least she was more bearable than Andromeda and you.”<br/>
“If you’re finished I’d like to enjoy the rest of my evening and that is not possibly in your company.”<br/>
Draco grinned arrogantly at the elder man.<br/>
“You’re right, enjoy your last hours being hopeful. No later than tomorrow you won’t have any hope left, I made sure of that. At least the smirch will be gone from our family.”<br/>
Draco turned around to leave but stopped at the door to look back again.<br/>
“And your will?”<br/>
Lucius tried to contain his anger for he wished he could teach some manners to that arrogant creature.<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
“At least you will make him happy once that way.”<br/>
The boy left the manor.<br/>
As soon as he was gone Lucius strengthened the wards on his home. He didn’t wish for uninvited visits by his family.</p><p>Lucius went to the visitors room where Severus was waiting for him while nursing a Whiskey.<br/>
As soon as he saw his friend he poured him a glass as well.<br/>
“You look like you could use it.”<br/>
“Thanks. Draco was here.”<br/>
Severus scrunched his face. “I guess he wanted to talk you into incandescence?”<br/>
The politician nodded.<br/>
“He said I should enjoy my last few hours with hope as I would be losing it all tomorrow.”<br/>
Severus looked sadly at his friend of many years. The man didn’t have it easy because of his family. And that little obnoxious creep really did everything in his power to make Lucius’ life miserably.<br/>
“Luc, I know Draco tried many different things to get the boy to hate you. I’m sure it didn’t work though.”<br/>
Lucius laughed humorlessly.<br/>
“And why exactly do you believe that? He probably won’t let me speak.”<br/>
“You’re mistaken. If I’ve learned one thing about him it is that he can forgive everyone. He even cried when he killed Voldemort.”<br/>
An incredulous stare was thrown his way.<br/>
“Why did he do that? That bastard killed his parents and many others.”<br/>
“You will have to ask him yourself.”</p><p>The potions master nipped at his drink and looked at the blonde. This man went through many more things through the years than anyone would believe.<br/>
Lucius stared into his glass.<br/>
“There’s a difference between the grief of having to kill someone and forgiveness.”<br/>
Severus nodded.<br/>
“Indeed. He even forgave me. Trust me, the boy is way too stubborn to care about other people imposing their views on him.”<br/>
“I hope you’re right.”<br/>
“I am sure. If he won’t listen I can talk to him and he has always listened to me.”<br/>
The politician laughed again.<br/>
“While grinding his teeth, yes.”<br/>
“In the end he did. Trust me, he's more like his mother than like James.”<br/>
Lucius was startled, looked around and pulled his wand.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“You just said the boy is like his mother. The world is going down.”<br/>
Severus threw an angry glare at him.<br/>
“Really entertaining my friend.”<br/>
The two of them sat together for another hour while Severus mostly calmed his friend down.</p><p>---</p><p>It was the 31st of July. Today Harry Potter would be 17 years old.<br/>
Lucius would have wanted to visit him as soon as the clock struck midnight. He probably would have been kicked out without being heard though.<br/>
When he reached the house of those muggles he got sick to the stomach. Every house on the street looked the exact same. How could one live like that? Didn’t these people have different personalities?<br/>
He walked up to number four and rang the bell.<br/>
After waiting a little he heard a booming voice.</p><p>“Tuney, someone’s at the door.”<br/>
“I know, why should I open it? It’s the freaks job.”<br/>
“He can’t open the door. Dudley and his friends beat him um yesterday.”<br/>
“Fine, I’m going. The lad will pay for that. I even had to cook.”</p><p>While Lucius asked himself who ‘Freak’ was and what a weird name that was steps were approaching the door.<br/>
“What do you want?”<br/>
The aristocrat raised an eyebrow.<br/>
He could see the knees of the woman in front of him getting weak. That was a typical reaction amongst humans if they saw his species. Especially noticeably in muggles.<br/>
“Mrs. Dursley?”<br/>
“That's me”, breathed the woman while her cheeks turned red.<br/>
“May I come in?”<br/>
The horse-faced woman stepped to the side without hesitation.<br/>
“Who’s there Tuney? Do they want to sell something to us?”<br/>
An obese man exited the adjacent room. He stopped with his mouth wide open.<br/>
The reaction was starting to disgust Lucius. It was one thing if someone adored him but they didn’t have to give him that drooling gaze.<br/>
“Who are you? What do you want?”<br/>
Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose.<br/>
“I want to visit Mr. Potter.”<br/>
Both the woman and the man squeaked.<br/>
“Why would you want something from that freak? He isn’t worth being in your presence. Wouldn’t you want to eat with us?”<br/>
The mask of the blonde almost slipped after hearing the invitation of these fat humans. He could imagine far better things than eat at the same table as that ‘thing’.<br/>
He also noticed that ‘freak’ wasn’t a name but an insult.<br/>
Now that Lucius concentrated, he could feel that something wasn’t right.<br/>
“Where is he?” he whispered.<br/>
Shivering, the muggles pointed up the stairs.<br/>
“The room with the locks on the door”, stammered the woman.<br/>
Lucius raised his eyebrow again.<br/>
“You two stay here.”<br/>
The humans nodded.</p><p>Lucius hurried to the door. Luckily it wasn’t locked. The man could clearly feel that something wasn’t right at all now. The muggle neighbourhood wasn’t the cause of the gut feeling he had earlier.<br/>
He opened the door and stepped inside.<br/>
What he saw froze the blood in his veins. The room was tiny. There was an owl cage on a broken table with the beautiful snowy owl of his small boy.<br/>
Next to it was a tattered bed where a petite boy was laying on.<br/>
The thing that got Lucius’ blood boiling was the multitude of injuries of the teen.<br/>
The man approached the bed cautiously.<br/>
“Who?” croaked the boy.<br/>
Lucius bend down.<br/>
“Mr. Potter, it’s me. Lucius Malfoy.”<br/>
Perplexed, Harry looked at the man.<br/>
“What're you doing here Mr. Malfoy?”<br/>
The politician cautiously brushed against the boy's forehead.<br/>
“Getting you out of here.”<br/>
Another confused stare met him, after which the boy closed his eyes and slept again.<br/>
Lucius didn’t hesitate and gently picked up the boy. He opened the owl cage with a spell.<br/>
“I will bring your familiar to Malfoy Manor.”<br/>
The owl immediately rose and flew out of the window. It seemed to know he wasn’t going to harm the young wizard.</p><p>He descended the stairs again and saw that the two muggles were still standing in the same spot.<br/>
“Where are his things?”<br/>
The two were startled and looked at him.<br/>
“Why would you want those?” asked the man.<br/>
“Where?”<br/>
Lucius didn’t need to usher another word. The woman immediately moved and opened the cupboard under the stairs.<br/>
He pushed the female ‘thing’ to the side with a growl and began to bring out the possessions of the boy.<br/>
He then turned to look at the two humans.<br/>
“You will not leave this house until I come back. Who is responsible for the state the boy is in?”<br/>
“Our son and his friends”, wheezed the man.<br/>
“Then he will stay here as well.”<br/>
The blonde vanished in front of the Dursley’s shocked faces.</p><p>Back in the manor Lucius stormed into his room. On his way he screamed.<br/>
“Severus, come here immediately! He’s hurt.”<br/>
It would be enough of a message to alert his friend.<br/>
He deposited the light load of a boy in his bedroom.<br/>
“What happened Luc?”<br/>
The addressed stepped to the side to reveal the sight of the boy.<br/>
Severus gulped and got to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why am I here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry wakes up at Malfoy Manor and has a chat with Lucius</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This and the next chapter will contain some lore. I apologize for not getting certain names right.</p><p>I plan on uploading 1 or 2 chapters a week after the translated chapters I have right now have run out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Lucius left to fetch Harry, Severus reckoned that the man would come back without the boy. The potions master had prepared to wash the head of one stubborn Gryffindor. To be honest he really looked forward to that. That boy was his favourite partner to argue over things but the Head of Snakes didn’t only like that. He also liked the training or the long talks he would have with him.<br/>
Sadly his friendship with Weasley and Granger had broken off because of that, which Severus couldn’t understand. He always thought them to be inseparable. However, during their fourth year it started to show that the young Weasley could be very unreasonable. And the girl? She always stuck with the red-head no matter what.<br/>
Now that Harry had befriended their most hated teacher Ron Weasley felt that Harry had betrayed Gryffindor House. The fact that his girlfriend also thought so was ludicrous. </p><p>Similar thoughts ghosted around the man’s head while he tended to the petite boy. He was always small, the training and the war only highlighted that and made him look more delicate. His wounds only emphasized that impression.<br/>
He could hear his friend behind him.<br/>
“Lucius, please stay still or sit down. I can’t work if you’re making me nervous.”<br/>
“You’re talking lightly. How do you think I feel about this?”<br/>
“Not much different than I do.”<br/>
This statement got Lucius to stop.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I’m repeatedly forgetting that you care deeply for the boy.”<br/>
Severus growled. He couldn’t tolerate it when Lucius talked about his feelings. He didn’t like talking about them, even though they are sometimes true.<br/>
“You can pass me that potion over there if you really want to help.”<br/>
“A nutrient potion? Why?”<br/>
“Because he’s overweight, can’t you see?” Severus shot back.<br/>
The blonde passed on the potion to his friend.<br/>
“He looks terrible.”<br/>
“He’s had worse injuries so don’t worry. Since I healed them I should know.”<br/>
“You can’t compare them. Those were war injuries”, the politician roared.<br/>
“They’re mostly bruises and a few abrasions Luc. They will be healed in less than twelve hours.”<br/>
“He didn’t have to get them. Do you know who gave them to him?”<br/>
Severus shrugged.<br/>
“Probably his relatives.”<br/>
“How do you know?”<br/>
Severus looked up for a second.<br/>
“It tends to be that way amongst most muggleborns. Even though my mother was a witch I always looked like one. Many won’t accept that their child is different and thus will try to ‘beat it out of them’.”<br/>
“That’s ridiculous. That’s like ostracizing him because of his green eyes. They won’t change colour because he gets beaten.”<br/>
“Try telling that to those muggles. The Statute of Secrecy has done more harm that way instead of preventing it.”</p><p>Lucius finally took a seat and watched Severus. He was finishing tending to Harry and turned around.<br/>
“What did you do to his relatives?”<br/>
“Nothing. They’re probably still drooling because of me.”<br/>
“That can’t be everything.”<br/>
“I also told them to not leave their house until I come back. That extends to their son as well as he beat up Harry like that with his friends.”<br/>
The potions master shook his head.<br/>
“When are you going to go back?”<br/>
Lucius drew his eyebrows together and gazed at his cane.<br/>
“Probably never.”<br/>
“You cannot do that Lucius.”<br/>
The blonde jumped.<br/>
“Why not? The boy was hurt and those creatures only worried that they had to open the door themselves.”<br/>
“Cease your volume Luc, you’re waking the child.”<br/>
“Too late”, a voice from the bed replied.</p><p> </p><p>The two men turned around immediately. Severus walked up to the bed and caressed the hair of his patient.<br/>
“Harry, how are you feeling?”<br/>
“Like the Knight bus ran me over.”<br/>
The dungeon master smiled.<br/>
“You don’t look too bad. You’ll be fine this evening.”<br/>
“I love magic”, the hero of the Wizarding World murmured.<br/>
His teacher helped him to sit up.<br/>
“Be careful. I didn’t heal you for you just hurting yourself again.”<br/>
“I wasn’t planning that. The better option would be for you to just stay here.”<br/>
Harry threw a cheeky grin at the man, who only grinned and shook his head.<br/>
“You’re unbearable.”<br/>
The boy smiled and looked past his teacher.<br/>
“Who’s that person standing there Sev?”<br/>
“Why do you all have to call me by that stupid nickname? That over there is Lucius. He brought you over from your relatives.”<br/>
“So I didn't just dream that. Thanks Mr. Malfoy. Why did you do that though? Not that I’m complaining, I’m merely curious.”</p><p>Lucius was mesmerized by this scene. Severus had told him beforehand that he and Harry got along but he didn’t expect their friendship to be this intense. They weren’t acting like teacher and student one bit.<br/>
He asked one of his questions before he answered the boys’.<br/>
“Why did you inquire about my identity Mr. Potter? I’m merely standing two metres (6.6 feet) in front of you.”<br/>
Harry tilted his head.<br/>
“I don’t have my glasses.”<br/>
Severus, who sat next to the boy on the bed by now, looked around.<br/>
“Luc, where are his glasses?”<br/>
“What glasses?”<br/>
Harry and Severus stared disbelievingly at the man.<br/>
“Damnit, how long do you know him by now? Did you ever see him without that ugly frame?”<br/>
The blonde rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Of course I know he has one of those. I merely thought they were to confuse his enemies. I never thought one would send a kid to fight with this kind of vision impairment.”<br/>
“So it would be okay with perfect vision?”<br/>
“Sev, I’m slamming you against the wall if you don’t shut up.”<br/>
Harry couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. He buried his head  in his teachers’ robes.<br/>
“Stop it. Laughing hurts.”<br/>
The room immediately went quiet.<br/>
The potions master put a hand on the boy’s back.<br/>
In the meantime Lucius made his way over to Severus.<br/>
“I will correct your vision if you want me to Mr. Potter.”<br/>
Harry looked at the light dot with surprise. He turned to Severus who only grinned knowingly. The boy nodded.<br/>
Lucius pulled out his wand and started to chant in a language that sounded really old but also very beautiful.<br/>
After a short while Harry's vision got better.<br/>
“Wow, thank you. Why didn’t you do that with my injuries earlier?”<br/>
“Because he needed to be calm to do that and he wasn’t.”<br/>
Harry grinned at the blonde. He couldn’t even see that clear with his glasses. The man looked stunning and even his potions master looked a bit younger.</p><p>Harry smiled at the two men like a loon.<br/>
“Thank you. That’s really great.”<br/>
“You’re welcome.” Lucius would have loved to embrace Harry.<br/>
“Will you reveal to me why you helped me?”<br/>
Severus stood up.<br/>
“That is my clue. I’m leaving you two alone.”<br/>
Harry looked confusedly at his teacher. The boy wasn’t afraid as he knew when Severus deemed a situation as dangerous, and he wouldn’t leave if it was. Harry was confused anyway.<br/>
“Sev?”<br/>
“Trust me, you don’t want me here for this conversation. And do stop calling me Sev.”<br/>
Harry grinned again.<br/>
“Then I’ll call you Sevvie.”<br/>
The glare that met him could have sent Neville into a coma.<br/>
Lucius smiled as well.<br/>
“If someone asks, I’ll be in my lab trying to brew a potion against dunderheads.”<br/>
Harry broke into a fit of laughter again, which was only amplified by Lucius’ words.<br/>
“Good luck Sevvie.”</p><p>The politician waited until Harry had calmed down.<br/>
“May I sit with you?”<br/>
The boy had a contemplative look on his face before he scooted a bit to the side.<br/>
After the man sat down he looked questioningly at Harry.<br/>
“After all the things that happened between us, why do you trust me?”<br/>
Harry smiled.<br/>
“I trust Severus and he’s ok with this situation so it’s not like I had to worry. The man has a knack for saving me.”<br/>
Understanding dawned on the face of the blonde.<br/>
“Will I learn the truth now?”<br/>
Lucius looked consideringly at the boy before he spoke up.<br/>
“Of course. I brought you here since you are seventeen now. Congratulations.”<br/>
Harry laughed again.<br/>
“Thanks, I’ve had better birthdays. Severus or the Order would’ve gotten me if it had anything to do with Death Eaters.”<br/>
“You won’t have to worry about those lunatics anymore. They’re either dead or locked up in Azkaban. No, I brought you here because it was important for me and I couldn’t do differently.”</p><p>Harry mulled about those words for a bit. What were they supposed to mean? Since today he was of age in the wizarding world so he could do what and go where he wanted. Since Ron and Hermione broke off his friendship they didn’t invite him to their places. Sirius was extremely happy about his acquittal, so happy in fact that he immediately went on vacation.<br/>
What did he say? ‘Close to fifteen years without parties and sex is too long for abstinence. It’s time I live again.’<br/>
Harry was happy for him even if he was a bit disappointed. But that’s Sirius. If there weren’t any problems he cared for himself first.<br/>
Remus and Tonks were on their honeymoon so they wouldn't come either. The Order also didn’t care for him anymore since the war was ended with Harry’s help. Contrary to the press. Luckily they didn’t know where he lived.<br/>
Why was his birthday so important to Lucius Malfoy now that he even picked him up from his relatives. No, the man said it was important for himself.<br/>
That was it!</p><p>Harry looked at the man with bright eyes.<br/>
“You can’t be a Veela as they can only be female. What kind of magical creature are you?”<br/>
Lucius smiled. He couldn’t be more proud of his little Harry. He definitely didn’t fall on his head.<br/>
“I can confirm that I’m not a Veela. I’m an even rarer creature.”<br/>
“Please don’t make me guess. We’d be sitting here tomorrow still if I do.”<br/>
“We’d probably sit here until next month and you wouldn’t have guessed it by then. I’m a god. A submissive god to be specific.”<br/>
That sat. Harry stared at the man before him with his eyes growing even wider. He struggled to keep his jaw from dropping.<br/>
“A god?”<br/>
The blonde nodded. “A submissive one.”<br/>
“What does that mean. There’s so many religions with even more gods on earth.<br/>
Lucius seated himself more comfortably. This would take a while.</p><p>“Before I start explaining, may I call you Harry?”<br/>
Harry was taken by surprise. He nodded.<br/>
“Thanks. You can call me Lucius.<br/>
As you know there are other gods in other countries. Our kind is very old. We’re originally from Egypt then travelled to Greece, others to Rome.”<br/>
Harry listened eagerly. He couldn’t keep quiet anymore.<br/>
“You mean gods like Zeus? Or Bastet?”<br/>
“Something like that. They were my ancestors. I don’t know why they did show themselves with animal heads in Egypt though. You can mostly compare me to the gods of the Olympus.”<br/>
The boy tilted his head.<br/>
“Aren’t all gods the same?”<br/>
Lucius snorted.<br/>
“Not a bit. There are dominant and submissive gods. Submissive gods were banished to Mount Olympus by their dominant counterparts. Humans thought that mountain housed the most powerful beings on earth, which is nonsense. Dominant gods mostly look down on us submissive ones. There’s only a few exceptions. Hades, Persephone and Poseidon. They didn’t cut all contact.”<br/>
“Where’s the difference between dominant and submissive?”<br/>
The blonde looked at the boy with a mixture of sadness and happiness.<br/>
“Dominant gods don’t have designated mates. They’re always switching their partners. All the legends you know about the greek gods who would have affair after affair weren’t done by the gods of the Olympus. That’s only what humans thought. A submissive god is like many other magical creatures, they can’t survive without their mates.”<br/>
Lucius looked Harry deep in the eyes.<br/>
The boy gulped.<br/>
“That would mean…”<br/>
“Yes, you are my mate. Now that you’re seventeen I could take you here.”</p><p>Harry was shocked. How was that possible? He was the mate of a god? How about his potions master?<br/>
“Does Severus know?”<br/>
The politician nodded. “I told him during our time at school. He was my only friend.”<br/>
The young lion nodded. Something still wasn’t quite right about that story.<br/>
Harry looked around the room. His eyes fell upon the big double bed he sat upon. He instantly realised WHAT was off.<br/>
“I can’t be your mate. You’re married and have a son.”<br/>
Lucius gave off a sound that could be described as a hissy whine.<br/>
The blonde looked at the boy with large pleading eyes.<br/>
“No Harry. Narcissa is neither my wife nor is Draco my son. It’s all different.”<br/>
Harry was surprised. Why was the usually proud man so upset now?<br/>
“What’s the real story then?”<br/>
Lucius had to gulp before he could speak again.<br/>
“Narcissa is not my wife but my mother. Draco is my younger brother.”<br/>
Harry almost backed away in shock. What was that supposed to mean? Did Lucius have sex with his mother?<br/>
Lucius knew what Harry must be thinking now.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry. While it is true that gods sometimes have sex with their relatives it is not the case with me. That’s just plain disgusting.<br/>
On my mother's side I’m a born Black, our family can be traced back to Hades. Most Blacks pride themselves on it.”<br/>
“Didn’t you just say that Hades was a dominant god?”<br/>
“Yes and Narcissa, Draco, Tonks and Sirius are as well. Andromeda and I are the only submissive Black-gods that are still alive. Our family hates us. Even Draco has higher standing than I do. He’s always let me feel that.”<br/>
“Sirius is a god? He has to be. Why did you marry your mother after all?”<br/>
“There hasn’t been a wedding. It was a mask. Narcissa was married to Abraxas Malfoy until he died so she could have my fathers’ wealth. Draco was procreated by someone else. It was staged that my mother was my wife to prevent rumours.”<br/>
“Wasn’t she in Hogwarts while you were there?”<br/>
Lucius shook his head.<br/>
“It poses no problem for a god to manipulate the memories of other humans. Not even Dumbledore noticed the tampering with his memories. The only person it didn’t work for was Severus. You can’t influence that man’s mind.”<br/>
“Um… I managed that.”<br/>
Lucius gently stroked Harry’s hair.<br/>
“Then you’re the only one.”<br/>
“What about Bellatrix and Regulus?”<br/>
“Aunt Bella was dominant as well, Regulus wasn’t.”<br/>
“His mother was always more proud of him than of Sirius.”<br/>
“Because he was easier to manipulate. You do know your godfather, he’s only interested in his own pleasure. Walburga feared he would never have children. That’s why she focused on her other son.”<br/>
“Bellatrix and Regulus are both dead. How’s that possible?”<br/>
“You are right. It’s almost impossible for us to be killed. We can die anyway, even if it’s only after a thousands of years. It’s impossible for us to kill each other though.”<br/>
“Siri did so in the Ministry.”<br/>
“When your godfather and my aunt duelled in the Ministry he only sent a Stupor at her. Had Bella not fallen through the veil she would still be alive. The veil is a direct pathway into the spirit world, not even a god can escape it. And as I said, Regulus was submissive.”<br/>
Lucius didn’t continue to talk. Nevertheless, Harry knew what had happened.<br/>
“His mate didn’t want him?”<br/>
The man nodded.<br/>
“He didn’t have a chance at living.”</p><p>The room was silent for a while. Harry was immersed in his thoughts. Lucius also needed time. The story about his family had hurt him. He was repressed and harrassed all his life.<br/>
The boy next to him cleared his throat.<br/>
“You will die if I don’t accept you?”<br/>
Lucius gulped.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“How long do you have left.”<br/>
“If you don’t want me I’ll have roughly a year.”<br/>
The blonde began to shake. He didn’t want to pressure Harry into anything. He was afraid of being rejected. Not because he feared death, but because he didn’t want to be rejected again. Not by his mate. Severus was the only person who accepted him so far.<br/>
Harry noticed the change in Lucius’ demeanor and timidly put his hand on his shoulder.<br/>
Stormy grey eyes looked at him.<br/>
“Please, stay with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Submissive gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucius reveals to Harry how they would form a bond. Harry accepts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was floored by the man’s behaviour and question.<br/>
He still couldn’t believe HE was supposed to be the mate of a god. The boy just didn’t understand it. It neither made sense nor was it even possible. Lucius Malfoy openly ostracised him in the past. Well, Severus did that too nonetheless. How was he supposed to ensure that the god lived? What would happen if he died? He was human and wouldn’t live thousands of years. Did Lucius have to die then? How was that supposed to look?<br/>
The thing that calmed Harry was that he had a year's worth of time. There were some magical creatures who had to have sex immediately, like some type of Veela. At least he didn’t have to decide today. It was out of the question anyway, as he would never let someone die if he could prevent it.<br/>
The man still had to answer some of his questions.</p><p>Harry took his hand from the blonde’s shoulder.<br/>
“If I’m your mate, why did you treat me like dirt? You attacked me multiple times and insulted my parents. As far as I know magical creatures know when their mate is in front of them, even if they aren’t seventeen. They won’t always reveal themselves as such so that they won’t scare their mate, but they’re already building a bond. I’m going to assume it isn’t different for gods.”<br/>
Lucius paled at Harry’s words. His memories of when he hurt his little mate were causing him nightmares still.<br/>
“Everything you just said is true. I knew since you were born. Not only that you were born but also who you are. I was never allowed to visit you though.”<br/>
“Because of Voldemort?”<br/>
A derogatory grunt could be heard from the man.<br/>
“Of course not, that man didn’t have enough power over a god.<br/>
I told you that submissive gods always stand under dominant ones. My family didn’t allow me to contact you. They even gave clear instructions on how I was supposed to behave in front of you. Trust me, it almost killed me every time I had to be mean to you. As my family commanded it for me I had no choice in the matter.”<br/>
Harry gritted his teeth.<br/>
“My relatives suddenly don’t seem too bad anymore.”<br/>
“That’s arguable.”<br/>
Harry grinned.<br/>
“You just sounded like Severus.”<br/>
Lucius also grinned before he got serious again.<br/>
“Harry, please, trust me, if I had been able to do it I would have taken you earlier. I would have done everything to save you and your parents from that madman but I wasn’t allowed to.”<br/>
The boy almost cried. His relatives demanded many things from him but Lucius’ relatives were in another league altogether.<br/>
“Will you always have to abide by the will of those creatures? How is it even possible you picked me up? They wouldn’t have allowed you to.”<br/>
Lucius nodded.<br/>
“They would have if they could have. Since you’re seventeen now they weren’t allowed to interfere. A submissive god has to be allowed to woo his mate. If the mate accepts the power of the god will rise. That means if you accept me I’ll have the same position as a dominant god as my power level will rapidly increase. Just like in magical creatures, we’re nothing without our mates.”<br/>
Harry mulled about this for a few moments.<br/>
“That means they told you to treat me badly because they were hoping I’d reject you?”<br/>
“Draco was convinced you wouldn’t even let me come through the door. He said he took care that you hated me like one would the plague.”<br/>
The boy immediately knew what he meant.<br/>
“So all these times he said ‘my father’ and ‘wait until my father hears about this’ he wanted to get me to hate you?”<br/>
“Just like the brooms for the Quidditch team, which my mother bought. Or his unbearable behaviour when you got to know each other. Draco wanted to make sure he was as undesirable as a butcher at a conference for vegetarians.”<br/>
“He succeeded in that. Especially after that stunt with the pins in fourth year.”<br/>
“Mother as well.” he grumbled.</p><p>Harry mulled about the new information given to him. There were a great many things to it.<br/>
“Have you sent Dobby to help me?”<br/>
Lucius grinned nostalgically.<br/>
“Little Dobby cared for me ever since my mother found out I was submissive. That’s what house elves were created for in the first place by the dominant gods. They usually always wear clothes. I struggled putting him in a simple pillowcase. He agreed, though his help was most likely counterproductive.”<br/>
“Indeed, he broke my arm.”<br/>
“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend for him to do so.”<br/>
“It’s alright, Lockhard did worse anyway.”<br/>
Lucius hissed loudly.<br/>
“Your family really is scheming. Why do they do all that?”<br/>
“Because they want me to die. Most dominants do, actually.”<br/>
Harry paled.<br/>
“I can’t imagine that. And for such a stupid reason as well. If they wanted to, why didn’t they just kill me? Shouldn’t be a problem for a god, right?”<br/>
“Of course it is easy for a god to kill. This time they weren’t allowed to. The same reasons that apply to us also apply to our mates. They will have to pay for repeatedly trying though.”<br/>
“How so?”<br/>
Lucius smiled grimly.<br/>
“Aunt Bella wanted that Voldemort to kill you. That’s why she faked the prophecy.”<br/>
“And I wanted to know how it was possible for that woman to EVER predict something correctly.”<br/>
“It isn’t. Apollo would have rolled over in his grave. The woman had to pay with her sanity. Sirius’ mother wanted to kill Regulus’ mate as soon as he was born. She paid with her life. When Draco wanted to attack you in fourth year he was punished too.”<br/>
Harry grinned gleefully.<br/>
“Yes, he was transformed into a ferret. That nickname still sticks today and he hates it.”<br/>
“I know, he cursed it repeatedly. As you can see, gods have to abide by the rules too.”<br/>
Harry nodded at the man.<br/>
“Do you know who Regulus’ mate was?”<br/>
“Oh his name was Tom Riddle.”<br/>
“WHAT? But you said he didn’t accept him.”<br/>
“That’s the truth. What would Voldemort have done if he knew gods existed and that he could command one? Regulus knew what his future would have been like so he chose to not tell his mate of his existence.”<br/>
Harry gulped.<br/>
“That was really brave of him.”<br/>
Lucius nodded.</p><p>They went silent again for a while. Harry fiddled with the Duvet while he processed his thoughts. Lucius observed him. To him the boy was the prettiest man ever since he saw him for the first time.<br/>
Harry broke through his thought process.<br/>
“Lucius, don’t get me wrong, I don’t want you to die. I just can’t accept this bond right now.”<br/>
The blonde wanted to reply but he was cut off by Harry.<br/>
“Please let me finish. You said you still had a year before we’d have to have sex.”<br/>
The boy blushed at the last part. Lucius thought it was adorable. Then the realisation of what the boy had meant hit him.<br/>
“I think you got something wrong there, Harry. Submissive gods don’t have to have sex with their mates. Of course I am happy you don’t outright despise the thought, but that’s not the way a bond between a god and their mate is formed.”<br/>
Harry’s eyes now had the size of a house elf’s eyes.<br/>
“But magical creatures usually bond through sex?”<br/>
“Most of them do, yes.”<br/>
“How would we bond then?”<br/>
Lucius took a few deep breaths. This was by far the hardest part he needed to talk about. Some mates rejected their gods because of this.</p><p>“Do you know something about Ganymede?”<br/>
The boy was utterly confused.<br/>
“He was the cupbearer of Zeus. He kidnapped him in the form of an eagle. He took Hebe’s job, which frustrated Hera. Cretans and Romans took that as an example to justify that gods weren’t against homosexuality.”<br/>
The politician nodded. He was surprised that Harry knew about the gods, even though they weren’t taught about in school.<br/>
“That’s partly correct. At least that’s the story handed down by humans. Ganymede wasn’t a name but a term to describe that someone was the mate of a god.”<br/>
Harry tilted his head.<br/>
“So it’s my job to tend to your needs.”<br/>
“Not quite. Ever since you turned seventeen I can’t eat anything that you didn’t give to me.”<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“Easy, oh Merlin, that’s hard, you will have to feed me.”<br/>
Harry’s self control came to an end. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He must have misheard something. Such things simply weren’t possible.<br/>
“Please repeat that.” he croaked.<br/>
Lucius smiled and brushed against the boy’s hair.<br/>
“It’s just the way I told you. The only food that’ll be nutritious for me you must give to me. Fluids you will just have to pour me into a glass. Apart from that, you’ll have to feed me.”<br/>
Harry gulped.<br/>
“So Ganymede was the mate of a few gods.”<br/>
“I told you that it wasn’t a name. Please don’t ask me how Zeus’s mate was called. They were all just described as a Ganymede.”<br/>
“What about Hebe?”<br/>
“That’s the most absurd pair within the whole tale. Hebe and Hera were mates.”<br/>
“I thought Hera was, even though they were brother and sister, married to Zeus?”<br/>
“They did have a child but they were not married. You can see what happens when siblings reproduce in Ares’ example.”<br/>
Lucius shuddered.</p><p>Harry internally did as well. Not because he found the prospect of feeding Lucius to be disgusting, but it was absurd anyway.<br/>
“You can’t eat anything?”<br/>
“I can eat just normally, it just doesn’t bring any benefits. I can still taste the food but the nutritious value would be zero. I could be eating paper instead and there wouldn’t be a difference.”<br/>
Harry was shocked and stared at the man.<br/>
“You must be hungry now, it’s late and you didn’t eat anything all day.”<br/>
Lucius was happy that his mate cared.<br/>
“Don’t worry. Of course I’d like to eat something but I don’t have to. I could go a year without food.”<br/>
Harry gulped.<br/>
“You would starve.”<br/>
“Yes. I told you that my aunt Andromeda was a submissive god as well. Her mate is a muggle. It has taken her about ten months to get him to accept her. As you can see she is well. And has an absolutely adorable daughter, although Tonks may be a bit clumsy.”<br/>
“Which means she talks to you and her mother.”<br/>
“Yes. I also think that she really loves Remus, which is rare amongst dominant gods. She’s really infatuated with the wolf.”</p><p>That made Harry think of something.<br/>
“Does Sirius know I’m your mate?”<br/>
The blonde nodded grimly.<br/>
“He does. Just a month ago he was gloating to me that you’d send me to hell if I showed up on your doorstep.”<br/>
Harry inhaled sharply.<br/>
“So he also wants you dead?”<br/>
“Yes. Sirius is a prime example for a dominant god. Hates submissive ones and doesn’t care about humans at all. I’m sorry to break it to you but you’re just an amusement to him. He does like you but he doesn’t love you like any godfather should. Sometimes I believe most dominants are not able to feel most things.”<br/>
Harry nodded. He already thought Sirius might be that way. He didn’t need to know about Sirius’ animagus form either to conclude that.<br/>
“Is Sirius actually an animagus?”<br/>
“No, he just likes to pose himself as one.”<br/>
“Since gods are really powerful, did Sirius and Bella ever stay in Azkaban?”<br/>
The politician grinned.<br/>
“You’re asking the right type of questions. They only put cheap magical clones of themselves in Azkaban and proceeded to hide on family property. No one was to know gods existed so they couldn't show themselves. At least not during Voldemort’s time. WIth the creation of his horcruxes he became a dark god himself.”<br/>
Harry snorted and lied flat on the bed again. His birthday really held a lot of surprises.</p><p>The blonde god watched the boy intently. His little mate didn’t seem disgusted but simply overwhelmed. Lucius wanted to give him as much time as he wanted anyway.<br/>
The boy slowly turned around to face him. He propped his head on his arm and looked up towards the man. This action had the blonde almost drooling.<br/>
“Time for dinner. Do you want something?”<br/>
The god almost made an ungodly sound. He couldn’t have been happier for his Ganymede had accepted him.<br/>
Instead of freaking out Lucius called a house elf, who wore a pretty dress, and asked for something to eat. The little one looked at his master with glee in her eyes and nodded wildly.<br/>
“The house elves seem to like you.” Harry observed.<br/>
“Because I value them. I know what it’s like to be suppressed and I don’t want others to feel like that.”<br/>
“That’s sweet. I feel the same way about you. My relatives would often punish me, locking me in my cupboard and neglecting to feed me. I know what it’s like to go hungry for a longer time, trust me. I don’t want you to make that experience.”<br/>
There was a plop in front of them before Lucius was able to say anything. There was a tray full of delicious food on the bed, noticeably cut into bite-sized pieces.<br/>
Harry giggled.<br/>
“Looks like they don’t want us to lose time.”<br/>
Harry immediately grabbed a goblet and filled it up with water.<br/>
“Drink.”<br/>
“Thanks. I should call Juju again as there’s only one portion of everything.”<br/>
The boy shook his head.<br/>
“She probably knows we’ll meet up with Severus right after and that I can eat there. I’m not that hungry right now anyway, probably because of the nourishing potions of a certain teacher. Really, he’s a mother hen.”<br/>
Lucius grinned softly because of the slight grubling of his mate. Harry seemed to really like Severus, which was good.<br/>
The next moment Harry already held a bit of food in front of his face. Lucius opened his mouth and let Harry feed him.<br/>
Merlin, his food never tasted that good. Harry didn’t seem to only make the food digestible but also more pleasurable to eat. It seemed that it was an ability of a Ganymede.<br/>
After he swallowed the bite he looked at Harry with sparkling eyes.<br/>
“Thank you my little Ganymede.”<br/>
Harry blushed.<br/>
“It is nice to watch you eat.”<br/>
That was true. Lucius ate with enjoyment and kept to his manners. He looked positively arousing. To distract himself from those thoughts Harry grabbed the next piece. Something fishy.<br/>
“Everything looks like it’s been made with lots of love.”<br/>
“I’m sure it was.”<br/>
Lucius ate the bite again. He had to restrain himself from licking Harry’s fingers clean after every bite. He didn’t want to overwhelm the boy any further. His mate would set the pace for their relationship.</p><p> It took a good twenty minutes for the plate to empty itself. Lucius felt content in every way. He drank the last bit out of his goblet.<br/>
“Thanks Harry. You won't believe how happy you’ve made me.”<br/>
Harry tilted his head.<br/>
“You didn’t talk about the food, did you?”<br/>
“No, what I meant was your acceptance of me. You could’ve said no. Your life isn’t dependent on us being together.”<br/>
“Luc, don’t get me wrong, please. I don’t want you to die if it takes so little to keep you alive. I just can’t engage in an actual relationship right now since we don’t know each other too well. I want to change that. I want to get to know you. If Severus is friends with you, you must be a great person.”<br/>
Lucius almost hugged the boy right there.<br/>
“That’s really sweet of you. I want to get to know you too. We have enough time to do so.”<br/>
Harry smiled.<br/>
“Please expect to get loads of questions still. I won’t let you go like that.”<br/>
Lucius nodded.<br/>
“Understandable, we merely covered the basics today. What do you think of going down to see Severus now? You two should have dinner now.”<br/>
Harry nodded. Yes, that was a brilliant idea.<br/>
Lucius helped his mate leave the bed. The boy disappeared into the bathroom holding some clothes.<br/>
When he left Lucius  scrunched his face.<br/>
“We’ve got to do something about those. These rags would even be too large on me.”<br/>
Harry smiled apologetically.<br/>
Lucius extended his arm and Harry took it while blushing. They made their way to the dining room together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry quickly feels at home in the manor. Over dinner he, Lucius and Severus engage in light conversation. What Harry doesn't know yet is that he's in for a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the two reached the dining room they saw Severus sitting at an empty table.<br/>Harry broke into a fit of laughter.<br/>“Only thing that’s missing is you holding cutlery while drumming on the table shouting ‘I am hungry’ repeatedly.”<br/>The potions master turned to the boy.<br/>“I’d need cutlery to do that. You’re right, I AM hungry.”<br/>He stared at Lucius.<br/>“I am sorry you had to wait, you could’ve just asked the elves to get you something though.”<br/>“I wanted to wait for you two, seeing as he looks like an malnourished fawn.”<br/>“Mother hen.” Harry mumbled.<br/>The god grinned. He walked his mate to his seat and helped him sit down, seating himself afterwards.<br/>Severus observed his friends actions and smiled. Lucius looked happy. It was no wonder for the black-haired man that their talk must have been successful.<br/>The head of the house called his elves to order food, not expecting all of his elves showing up. <br/>Harry was a tad bit surprised.<br/>“Do your elves always appear in large groups?”<br/>Lucius shook his head.<br/>“Usually not. Juju must have told them you’re here. They probably all want to meet you now.”<br/>Before Harry could reply a cry of joy could be heard from the group.<br/>“Mr. Harry Potter Sir!”<br/>Harry didn’t have to turn around to know just who had called him.<br/>“Hello Dobby, I didn’t expect you here.”<br/>“But Mr. Harry Potter Sir is turning seventeen today. Which means you’re with little Master. That’s why Dobby returned home.”<br/>Harry giggled. Severus couldn’t suppress a grin either.<br/>“Little master?” The boy looked questioningly at the blonde god.<br/>“I told you Dobby raised me. The little one is a lot older than I am.”<br/>“That explains a lot. Dobby, I’m happy to see you.”<br/>Dobby wiggled his ears.<br/>“Winky is here too.”</p>
<p>Harry wasn’t surprised. After Crouch had given clothes to the elf she almost succumbed to liquor completely. After Harry’s first visit to the kitchens he came to talk to her and apologize.<br/>She was, after all, ‘fired’ because of him. The little elf recovered slowly and then asked to stay with Harry. He agreed, but only if she wore clothes and stopped drinking. Winky stayed with him ever since.<br/>Of course Harry didn’t tell Hermoine a thing about her. She would’ve lectured him about house elves’ rights without taking Winky’s health into account. Ron would’ve just gotten jealous. No one knew of his decision except Dobby and Severus. The Order would’ve wanted to use her in the war just like the used Kreacher.</p>
<p>Harry turned on his seat. When he saw Winky he opened his arms. The little elf jumped into his lap with a cry of joy.<br/>“Master I’m home.”<br/>“That’s nice Winky, I’m happy to see you. Say, did Dobby help you choose clothes again?”<br/>Winky looked at her feet and shook her head energetically.<br/>“No, the headmaster did. He thought it would be funny. I don’t know what’s wrong with the man. He’s been behaving even more childish than usual for a few weeks. He put all of us elves in those clothes.”<br/>“Ugh, you’re getting eye cancer from those.” Severus commented.<br/>“Whatever that is, you’re right. Juju, would you help finding better clothes for Winky so she doesn’t have to wear something she doesn’t like?”<br/>Juju nodded eagerly and plucked Winky from Harry’s lap. Meanwhile, the other elves brought out food. Every single elf stopped by Harry before disappearing, thanking him for accepting their master.<br/>Harry turned to Lucius apprehensively.<br/>“Did all of you think I’d let you die?”<br/>Lucius blushed slightly.<br/>It was Severus who answered the question.<br/>“You can’t throw accusations towards Luc. His family has always suppressed him in every way. Similarly to how your relatives treated you.”<br/>“Probably even worse from what I know.”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“I’ve been trying to convince this stubborn god for the last two weeks that you wouldn’t outright chase him to hell.”<br/>Harry grinned.<br/>“You mean to Hades.”<br/>Lucius looked irritated.<br/>“His favourite god in greek Mythology.”<br/>The blonde nodded.</p>
<p>As soon as the food was on the table, Harry proceeded to pour Lucius a glass of wine.<br/>“Thanks.”<br/>The boy grinned and wanted to help his mate with some food when he interrupted him.<br/>“You already fed me and you need to eat too.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yes, you didn’t eat all day.”<br/>Severus grinned and fished a galleon out of his pockets. He held it in front of his face before pocketing it again.<br/>Harry and Lucius were confused by the scene.<br/>“What was that?”<br/>“I’ve made a bet with myself that you wouldn’t let me feed you.”<br/>Lucius shook his head.<br/>“You clearly have too much time on your hands.I just told you that I’ve already eaten.”<br/>“Harry did take care of it.”<br/>“Harry is sitting right in front of you, and yes, I have.”<br/>Severus grinned, first at his student, then at his friend.<br/>“I’ve told you Harry wouldn’t let anyone suffer.”<br/>“You did. Are you expecting a medal now?”<br/>“No, thanks. Besides, the ministry has already awarded me one.”<br/>Harry was thrilled by their light banter. That’s how he imagined a home. Light banter and a bit of teasing. In no way like the burrow. They would throw food around all the time, a thing which he could never comprehend.<br/>The two men continuously mocked themselves.<br/>“Let me watch when Harry tries to feed you a soup. I’m curious how much of it will actually land in your mouth.”<br/>“Soup counts as a liquid so he’d just have to pour it.”<br/>“What a shame. Maybe some ice cream instead?”<br/>“Admit it, you’re just jealous.”<br/>“Because no one’s feeding me?”<br/>The look on Lucius' face threw Severus over the edge. He had to cling to the table to not fall off his chair laughing.<br/>“Merlin, when did you get that childish?”<br/>“Since I don’t have to watch my every step in order to not get attacked.” the teacher arduously admitted.<br/>Harry shook his head.<br/>While Severus continued to tease his best friend, Harry grabbed a grape and went to stand next to Severus.<br/>“Sev?”<br/>The man turned around. “Yes…? Ngh.”<br/>The boy quickly deposited the fruit in his mouth.<br/>“See? I’ve just fed you something too.”<br/>Grinning, Harry walked around the table and sat down again to dig into his food.<br/>Lucius smiled as well. Severus looked gobsmacked but ate the grape anyway.<br/>“I’ve lost all authority with you, did I?”<br/>“No, you didn’t, I’m just feeling comfortable to do such things.”<br/>Lucius beamed at his Ganymede. He didn’t expect his little mate to already feel comfortable in his manor on the first evening.<br/>Now the politician put a bit of food on his plate too.<br/>Harry looked at him questioningly.<br/>“I’m not hungry but the food looks lovely. As I said, I can still eat normally, merely without sustenance. One often tends to do unnecessary things.”<br/>“Yes, flying on a broom for example.” Severus replied. The man hated broomsticks. He wasn’t afraid of flying per se, he always got cystitis when he did.</p>
<p>Harry grinned. The he got serious<br/>“It’s good you can still eat. That way it won’t gain public attention. Please promise me to always tell me when you’re hungry. To Styx.”<br/>Lucius looked at his mate with an aura of surprise. Then he turned to look at Severus.<br/>“Where did he get that from?”<br/>“Promise first, we can talk afterwards.”<br/>The god looked at his Ganymede again.<br/>“You’re right, he’s a mother hen. And I promise, I will not let myself hunger. You’ve made it perfectly clear already that you don’t want me to go through that.”<br/>The boy nodded. He was pleased.<br/>“Now, please tell me why you know so many of the old legends.”<br/>Harry pointed at Severus as he was busy eating.<br/>“After we reconciled at the end of fifth year, I gifted him some books about common legends for his birthday. Not only greek, egyptian as well. Harry loved them from the start.”<br/>“Some weren’t easy to read though. For example the one about the guy who chopped down  trees in a place that was blessed by Demeter and was punished with eternal hunger for it.”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“That was his own fault.”<br/>Harry gulped.<br/>“At the end he ate himself.”<br/>“Because he said he chopped down the trees to build an inn. Humans wanted to eat after all. There was enough space for the inn left elsewhere.”<br/>Severus snorted.<br/>“Could we talk about something else while we eat?”<br/>Lucius only grinned.<br/>“So you gifted him books in order for Harry to prepare for me?”<br/>“You don’t learn it in this allegedly ‘school for the elite’.” Severus replied.</p>
<p>Harry listened up.<br/>“Supposed ‘school for the elite’?”<br/>Both men nodded. Lucius answered.<br/>“England has always prided itself with it’s wizards just because Merlin was born here and our calendar begins with his birth.”<br/>“Just because some wizards are highly skilled that fact doesn’t apply to everybody.”<br/>Severus nodded at his favourite student.<br/>“Weasleys number six and seven are prime examples. England is centuries behind in its development. The curriculum is still the same as it was in Merlin's time.”<br/>Harry was confused.<br/>“Why?”<br/>Lucius sighed and rested his knife and fork.<br/>“In times of Merlin our country was the highest developed country magically in the world. That’s why everyone knows Merlin nowadays, even muggles know some aspects of his life. This causes the arrogance in some Brits you’re familiar with. We’re also the only country with this kind of pureblood fanatics. Everything else suffered as well. We just stopped developing in witchcraft and wizardry ever since the founders taught at Hogwarts.”<br/>“How could the Triwizard Tournament be held then?”<br/>Severus puffed up.<br/>“Because France and Bulgaria adjusted to our development. Idiots. Did you never wonder why Voldemort only wanted to invade these three countries?”<br/>Harry shrugged with his shoulders.<br/>“England is clear. Slytherin was born here. For the other schools, I didn’t even know they existed until fourth year. I thought everyone else was homeschooled.”<br/>The potions master snorted again.<br/>“That’s because you grew up with muggles. You have even less information than children who are brought up in the wizarding world.”<br/>“Concerning Voldemort,” Lucius picked up again. “The man only wanted to rule in these countries because he knew he didn’t stand a chance anywhere else. Many nations did offer help in the war against the Death Eaters.”<br/>“Let me guess, Fudge and his cronies were convinced they didn’t need help?”<br/>Both men could only nod again.<br/>Suddenly a crystal-clear laugh could be heard from Harry. He replied to the questioning looks he got. “Are you kidding me? Not needing any help? During the last christmas holidays Fudge came and asked if I’d help the ministry. I’d know Riddle best as I've fought him multiple times already.”<br/>“What was your reply?” Lucius asked curiously.<br/>“That I’d never forget what the ministry did to me.” Harry raised his left arm and showed the god the scar on his left hand.<br/>The man jumped, walked around Harry and placed his hand in his own.<br/>“Who?”<br/>“Umbridge.” The other two replied.<br/>Lucius growled. The woman would pay for what she did.<br/>“May I heal that?”<br/>Harry was uncertain.<br/>“That’s a curse scar, you can’t heal those, Poppy said so.”<br/>“Well, she can’t, but I can. May I?”<br/>The boy tilted his head.<br/>“That’s the second time you ask if you can heal me.”<br/>Severus sighed.<br/>“I didn’t tell the whole truth earlier. To heal you Lucius doesn’t have to concentrate that hard, in fact he doesn’t have to strain himself at all. Since you’re his Ganymede he needs your permission to heal you. I didn’t tell you earlier because you probably would’ve freaked out.”<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“I probably would have. Yes, you may heal me.” He said to Lucius who was still holding his hand.<br/>Harry heard those strange, foreign sounding syllables again. After a short time his hand was good as new.<br/>“Thanks. Can you heal the scar on my forehead too?”<br/>Lucius gently stroked the lightning bolt shaped scar.<br/>“Sadly not. When Voldemort attacked you he already was a dark god, which means you will have to keep that scar.”<br/>“What a shame.”<br/>They continued to eat in silence.<br/>Harry looked at the two men.<br/>“I have loads of questions, would it be okay if I asked them?”<br/>Severus and Lucius both smiled.<br/>“Let’s retire to the sitting room for that. It is much more comfortable than this table.”<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>Lucius offered his arm and Harry took it. He shamefacedly stared at the floor when he saw Severus grinning though.<br/>That way he didn’t notice the looks the two men shared.<br/>Lucius led him to a beautiful sofa in front of the fireplace and ordered some drinks.<br/>He sat down next to his little mate feeling satisfied. They could start now. ‘Things are sure to get amusing’. Severus thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's your birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry almost forgets that it's his birthday. He is surprised by the presents he gets and reunites with an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lucius handed out long-handled glasses, Harry switched the god’s glass and his. <br/>Severus laughed at the gesture.<br/>“Do you want to make sure Lucius gets drunk?”<br/>“I won’t get drunk from one glass, besides, there’s only a small amount of alcohol in it anyway.” Lucius pouted.<br/>Harry could only shrug his shoulders.<br/>“I thought it was a nice gesture or was it stupid?”<br/>Lucius seated himself comfortably besides Harry and smiled at him.<br/>“No, it wasn’t. Thank you.”<br/>The young man blushed. He looked at the glass in his hand to hide his embarrassment. It’s content appeared to be, at least colourwise, a mixture of amber, gold and roses.<br/>“What’s that?”<br/>“Ambrosia.” Severus giggled.<br/>“Don’t listen to that big head. It’s a drink made by Nymphs. That silly legend stems from the fact that those beings call every drink ‘nectar’.”<br/>“You mean the nectar and ambrosia thing?”<br/>The god nodded. He held out his glass in front of Harry and Severus followed suit.<br/>The boy was utterly confused.<br/>“What are you doing?”<br/>“We’re having a toast you goof.”<br/>Harry stared blankly at his teacher.<br/>“Why?”<br/>The potions master was about to facepalm. Before that could happen Lucius intoned.<br/>“Because you’re seventeen years old now. It’s your birthday and you’re of age, that’s worthy of a celebration.”<br/>Understanding dawned on Harry's face.<br/>“Oh I almost forgot it.”<br/>“That probably makes you the only teen ever that forgot his birthday”, Severus remarked.<br/>They toasted.<br/>Harry’s eyebrows rose as he nipped at his glass.<br/>“Delicious.”<br/>The two men could only agree.</p><p>Severus took a package out of his pockets, enlarged it, and passed it on to Harry before he could start asking his questions.<br/>“Happy Birthday .”<br/>Harry stared incredulously at the package.<br/>“For me? You didn’t have to get me anything but thanks.”<br/>“For you saying that a few too many times yourself you don’t seem to listen to it. Why am I supposed to hold back then?”<br/>Lucius grinned.<br/>“What did you get me? A house?”<br/>“He’s not THAT small, though… .”<br/>“Hey, stop it!” Harry stemmed his hands into his hips.<br/>“Don’t fret, just open your present.”<br/>Harry threw a glare at the dark-haired man before he opened his present.<br/>“Um… Severus?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Did you rob a store?”<br/>Severus grinned.<br/>“You really needed new clothes, so much was clear. It’s not that much anyway.”<br/>Lucius peaked into the big box. It was even bigger on the inside. There were a great many clothes and shoes inside for every occasion.<br/>“I agree with Severus, you absolutely can’t continue wearing those rags.”<br/>Harry blushed again and threw an accusatory look at his favourite teacher.<br/>“Did I not explain why I wore the hand-me-downs that belonged to my cousin? I didn’t want any new clothes being torn apart in battle. My whole wardrobe basically vanished each year at Hogwarts and that's not an exaggeration on my part.”<br/>“Your birthday is the right occasion. Aren’t you happy?”<br/>This got Harry to laugh.<br/>“Thank you, of course I am happy. Still, you exaggerated quite a bit. Weren't these clothes expensive?”<br/>“I can afford it.”<br/>“I’ve wanted to go shopping with him.”<br/>Severus threw a nasty grin at his friend.<br/>“That’s why I bought those, to keep him from the torture of it. He would forever have been stuck in those stores.”<br/>Lucius pouted. Why did Severus have to stomp on his conceited nature.<br/>“All gods are conceited, even Hephaistos. It’s in our genes to be.” he defended himself.<br/>Harry giggled but stopped abruptly.<br/>“SEV!”<br/>“Yes?” the potions master intoned innocently.<br/>Lucius was startled and looked at his Ganymede.<br/>“Why in Hades’ blue peacocks did you include underwear in this?”<br/>Severus broke into laughter while the god inspected the package more closely.<br/>As the teacher calmed down he said:<br/>“I saw your socks. You don’t have a matching pair of those. For Merlin's sake, you’re wearing two different socks right now.”<br/>Harry threw a boxer at the ex-spy.<br/>“Dobby made those. Ever since he found the sock inside the diary he’s been obsessed with them. He’s giving me those on every occasion. Sadly he insists they have to be of a different colour. And just so you know, the very first thing I bought in Diagon Alley was new underwear as I really didn’t want to continue wearing those.”</p><p>Lucius smilingly observed his pouting mate. Had anyone else thrown a boxer at Severus Snape their life would be forfeit. His Ganymede was irresistible.<br/>“Take that boxer off of your head Sev, you look ridiculous.”<br/>The potions master complied and handed it back to his student, who hastily stuffed it back into the box.<br/>“Perhaps seeing my present will squash your embarrassment?”<br/>Harry looked at his mate with eyes wide open.<br/>“You’re giving me a present as well?”<br/>“Of course, did you think I wouldn't?”<br/>“Since the beginning of July”, added Severus.<br/>“Right. Come now, it’s waiting in the gardens.”<br/>“Don’t be surprised. What you’re about to see Lucius calls his little garden.”<br/>That statement surprised Harry but he kept following Lucius.<br/>“THAT is supposed to be a garden? Every park will look like a backyard in comparison.”<br/>“I told you this was a Malfoys garden.”<br/>Lucius ignored Severus’ jibes.<br/>“Harry, close your eyes.”<br/>Irritated, Harry followed the instruction.<br/>A lightning bolt from Lucius’ hand illuminated the whole park. That was their arranged sign. The god nodded and turned to his Ganymede.<br/>“You may open your eyes.”</p><p>Gazing at the beautiful lights for a moment, Harry let his eyes wander.<br/>“BUCKBEAK!” He shouted excitedly.<br/>He turned around and saw a smiling Lucius.<br/>“He wanted to be at your side.”<br/>“Thank you!” Harry hugged the god enthusiastically before he took off running towards the hippogriff.<br/>“Be careful. You can’t just take off running towards him.”<br/>“Keep calm Luc. The bond between them is strong since Harry cared for the creature in the headquarters. Buckbeak isn’t bothered by Harry’s greeting, or lack thereof. See?”<br/>And he was right. When Harry reached the hippogriff he hugged it. Buckbeak snuggled up to him and proceeded to jump around Harry like a puppy right after.<br/>“It’s incredible how he does that sometimes.”<br/>“I guess normal rules don’t apply to mates of gods.”<br/>Lucius nodded and proceeded to observe Harry, who turned to face the two men.<br/>“Can I fly with Buckbeak? He wants to.”<br/>The two were shocked by the fact that the boy thought he had to ask permission to do anything. They both nodded anyway.<br/>Harry excitedly climbed on the back of the animal. Shortly after they ascendet. After a while in the air a snowy owl joined them.<br/>“Hedwig”, Severus commented.<br/>“It’s not everyday you see a young adult who asks for permission. Tell me Sev, why does he think he needs to?”<br/>“He’s never had any say in what he wanted to do in his life before. You must have noticed at his relatives’, they suppressed him.”<br/>Lucius growled.<br/>“I will have to deal with them at some point.”<br/>“Talk to Harry first. He won’t forgive you if you do something on your own.”<br/>“He won’t want to punish them.”<br/>“Not in the same manner as you do. Still, he won’t oppose your vengeance completely.”</p><p>The god sighed. Then he grinned.<br/>“You really chose nice underwear for him.”<br/>Severus snorted.<br/>“Do you like it?”<br/>“I like the person who’ll be wearing it.”<br/>The potions master rolled his eyes.<br/>“I can see Harry asking for a sleeping draught to use on you. Otherwise you won’t let him breathe.”<br/>“Right. I’ll wait until he is ready for a relationship with me. He said himself that he needed time imagining that. There’s just too much tension between us from all the stuff that has happened. It appears I will have to wait a few years.”<br/>Severus looked incredulously at his friend.<br/>“Nonsense, it’s not about your past.”<br/>“What else would it be?”<br/>“Luc, Harry has been seventeen for a day now. For all his life he has fought to survive in a war.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>The master of potions couldn’t believe his friend to be so dumbfounded. He lightly smacked his head.<br/>“What was that for?”<br/>“Do try to think clearly Blondie.”<br/>It took a few seconds before Lucius made the connection.<br/>“You mean he's untouched?”<br/>Severus facepalmed hard this time.<br/>“You couldn’t have put it more turgid, could you? Did you think he wasn’t a virgin anymore?”<br/>“Oh”<br/>“Very intelligent.”</p><p>Lucius didn’t react. His gaze wandered upwards again. By now Harry’s owl sat in front of him on Buckbeak’s back. The three of them seemed to have fun.<br/>Over the last few years when the god thought of Harry he imagined a boy who was always on the run from his admirers, no matter the gender. That’s what Draco tried to suggest to him. He would have never thought the boy to be a virgin. He wasn’t one himself. Lucius thought he had to offer something in bed to his Ganymede. That is why he tried to gather as much experience as he could. Discreetly of course. No fling of his could remember him or the act afterwards. That was before he met Harry for the first time. He hasn’t had sex ever since as he felt like that would have been cheating.<br/>Lucius felt Severus put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“Give him time and you’ll see he will come to you on his own. The feeding works excellently already. The rest will too in a given time.”<br/>The god smiled at his friend, thankful for his reassurance.<br/>“I’d have never thought he would accept me the first day. I prepared for a long time of hunger, even if you had helped.”<br/>Severus got serious again.<br/>“You know, Harry told me his relatives often left him without food for longer times, not even stopping during his Hogwarts years. He was only given one bowl of soup a day at times, which he still shared with his owl. That’s why that feather duster and he are more close than ‘normal’ familiars, the owl is just too attached to him. Any other wizard wouldn’t have shared his food with an animal.”<br/>“He was starved?” Lucius was perplexed and looked at the night’s sky.<br/>“I wanted to express that he knows how terrible being hungry is. You will never be hungry again. Not if he can prevent it.”<br/>Stunned, Lucius continued to watch his little mate fly. This boy was so brave, not only in combat but in life as well. The god was proud of him.</p><p>Harry prepared to land and Buckbeak came to a stop directly in front of the two. Harry grinned like a loon.<br/>“Wow, that was incredible! Thanks Buckbeak. Hedwig, did you like flying without doing it yourself?”<br/>The owl hooted and nibbed at the boy.<br/>The three were approached by Severus who wanted to help Harry off the animal’s back. Lucius reached them first.<br/>“May I help you down?”<br/>Harry tilted his head. He’d have had no problem getting to the ground himself. As Lucius looked like he really wanted to help, Harry nodded while blushing feverently.<br/>The blonde lifted the boy off the animal’s back and held him perhaps a little longer than necessary. <br/>“Severus is right, you’re a malnourished fawn.”<br/>“It’s the genes.”<br/>“You’re either sick or hurt or forgetting to eat. You don’t even notice you’re hungry when stressed.”<br/>“I probably won’t be that stressed now that the war is over unless my evil potions professor will give me task after task.”<br/>“You evil teacher will pinch your ears.”<br/>“As long as I am in Lucius’ arms you won’t.” Harry provokingly stuck his tongue out.<br/>“Ha! You’re right. Just try it, bat.”<br/>“It will be your fault if your Ganymede will fail his exams.”<br/>Lucius looked down at his mate.<br/>“Are you really that bad in potions?”<br/>“I just don’t get why it doesn’t work. I’m following every step of the recipe and I don’t get impatient while waiting. Nothing will work no matter what I try.”<br/>Lucius mulled over this and was lost in the act of brushing over Harry’s hair. The boy looked at Severus somewhat irritated. Severus only shrugged his shoulders in response.<br/>“I’ll help you find the root of the problem”, the politician decided on.</p><p>“Now that that’s cleared, how would you like cake now?” Severus asked.<br/>“Cake?”<br/>“Of course, it’s your birthday. Juju was filled with excitement for getting to make one.” The god intoned.<br/>“Great, I love cake. Um… Luc? Would you let go of me please?”<br/>Lucius, who still had Harry securely in his arms, looked down.<br/>“I’m sorry, of course, I didn’t want to restrict your personal space.”<br/>“You didn’t: It’s just that I can’t walk like this.”<br/>Harry smiled at his mate and turned to face Buckbeak.<br/>“I don’t think Lucius would approve if I took you inside. See you tomorrow little one.”<br/>Harry just hugged the big animal and pressed a kiss on its beak. The griffin cooed.<br/>Hedwig perched herself up on Harry’s shoulder. She wouldn’t stray from her familiar. Not today.</p><p>Lucius turned to Severus.<br/>“Little one?”<br/>“He’s got that one from Hagrid. He calls most of his critters little.”<br/>“Because they probably are for him.”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“Now come. I don’t want anything to happen to you for the last few metres (or feet).”<br/>“I’m not that bad.” Harry grumbled.<br/>“Explain that to my last stomach ulcer.”<br/>“Tell Dumbledore that you think luring Voldemort to Hogwarts was a bad idea as it wasn’t. my. idea.”<br/>“I did.”<br/>“And…?” The two mates asked simultaneously.<br/>“He offered me one of his lemon drops.”<br/>“Typical”, Harry said, “I’m wondering why he didn’t try to throw those at Death Eaters during the battle.”<br/>The two men laughed.<br/>They seated themselves again. The house elves had already served the cake.<br/>While the head of the house distributed the sweet dish, Severus noticed the look on Harry’s face. He would start asking many questions soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Question time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry starts asking questions after they are finished witj their meal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry ate his piece of cake with relish. Juju was indeed able to bake very well.<br/>
His gaze wandered over to the blonde god.<br/>
“Are you not sad that you can’t enjoy the cake?”<br/>
Lucius looked up.<br/>
“Don’t worry. While I can still enjoy it I won’t be gaining nutrients from it. Actually, that’s good, that way I’ll never become fat.”<br/>
Severus snorted.<br/>
“Because you’d have to worry about that. Harry, I did tell you earlier that all gods, no matter the class, can be vain, even Hephaistos.”<br/>
“Wasn’t he considered ugly because Hera made him herself?”<br/>
Lucius shook his head.<br/>
“He didn’t look like what Hera expected. A god’s and a human’s view on what’s ugly greatly differs.”<br/>
“Wasn’t he kicked from the Olympus by her because of his looks?”<br/>
“What did I tell you about the purpose of that mountain?”, Lucius inquired.<br/>
Harry thought for a moment.<br/>
“Hephaistos was dominant?”<br/>
“Although he didn’t have a father he was. Yet he kept in contact with ‘lesser’ gods.”<br/>
“I still can’t believe there’s a difference”, Harry murmured.</p><p>After a few more bites Harry grabbed the god’s fork. The god in question looked confused.<br/>
“Juju deserves that you can honor her cooking skills properly. Also it’s my birthday.”<br/>
He cut off a piece of the slice of cake and hovered it in front of Lucius.<br/>
The latter couldn’t deny the offer, his nature wouldn’t allow him.<br/>
He took the bite with relish. Harry, though, wasn’t satisfied. He scooted closer to the blonde and continued to feed him.<br/>
Severus had leaned back to observe the scene. His friend made an abstracted face as he was pampered by his Ganymede.<br/>
“One grows really jealous watching you”, he commented.<br/>
Harry turned to face him and grinned.<br/>
“Do you want to be fed as well?”<br/>
Severus grabbed his plate.<br/>
“Don’t you dare, I can feed myself.”<br/>
The young man grinned.<br/>
“You’re sounding like a small child.”<br/>
“A small child assuring his mother he can use the potty himself.”<br/>
“LUCIUS!”<br/>
The potions master was stunned and looked at his friend.<br/>
Harry burst out laughing and Lucius cheerfully grinned.<br/>
He opened his mouth to be fed the last piece of his cake by his Ganymede.<br/>
“Did you enjoy it?” he asked.<br/>
“I enjoy everything you feed me with.”<br/>
Harry blushed slightly and continued to eat himself.</p><p>Severus leaned over.<br/>
“Do start asking your questions. I can see you’re about to ask them. The faster we start, the sooner we’ll be in bed.”<br/>
Harry looked at Severus with a frown visible on his forehead.<br/>
“That’ll be my first question. Where will I be sleeping?”<br/>
“I don’t get it.” Lucius tilted his head. “Of course you’re sleeping here. That is why I brought you here.”<br/>
“You got me wrong. I wanted to know in which room I’d be sleeping. The room I woke up in was undoubtedly your bedroom. We did say we’d take it slow so it’s not that one.”<br/>
Understanding dawned on Lucius’ face.<br/>
“You’re right. You can have your own room for as long as you wish to. It is between Severus’ room on one and my room on the other side. You may, at any point in time, move into my room.”<br/>
Harry, embarrassed, cleared his throat.<br/>
“Good. Next question. What parts of your life does ‘submissive’ extend to? What exactly does it mean to you?”<br/>
The blonde already knew Harry would ask that question.<br/>
“You know that my standing isn’t as high as that of a dominant god. That changed when you accepted me. My family and the other gods probably haven’t noticed it but they will soon. I can already feel my power level rising. It does each time you feed me.”<br/>
Harry scrunched his face.<br/>
“Sounds like we are talking about a dog”, he muttered.<br/>
Severus erupted in barking laughter.<br/>
“Do trust me, it sounds entirely different for Lucius.”<br/>
“Right”, he commented, “apart from that my submissive nature only extends to my dining habits. All other parts of me are… .”<br/>
“Very dominant?” Severus helped.<br/>
“Thank you my dear friend. I will be getting back at you.”<br/>
“You’ve been saying that for years and yet I still find myself waiting.”<br/>
Harry diverted their attention to him with a sigh.<br/>
“Thank god. Wait, I shouldn’t say that anymore.”<br/>
Both men smiled.<br/>
“What has got you so relieved?”<br/>
“I’ve feared you were submissive in more than one way. Severus, get your thoughts out of the gutter. I didn’t mean it to come out like that.” the boy threw back at the man who couldn’t contain his laughter.<br/>
“I know you didn’t intend on it. I merely like to spite you a bit.”<br/>
Harry grinned before going back to a more serious stance.<br/>
“I take it that that thing concerning Buckbeak during our third year was also courtesy of your brother?”<br/>
Lucius hissed menacingly.<br/>
“I’m still angry because of it. All those actions only had one sole goal anyway; Getting you to hate me. They didn’t care for whoever else would be affected as well.”<br/>
“At least Hermione broke Draco’s nose that year.”<br/>
Both Lucius and Severus couldn’t hold back their laughter<br/>
“Great. The pampered git probably didn’t like it.”<br/>
Harry nodded to Severus. Draco really hadn’t liked it at all.</p><p>Harry’s attention was solely on his teacher now.<br/>
“Luc said one coudn’t penetrate your mind. Is it true?”<br/>
“Except for you it is. Why are you asking?”<br/>
“I’m guessing that’s how you found out about Lucius and his family not being like others.”<br/>
“One day Narcissa visited Hogwarts and implanted wrong memories into everyone's head. I, of course, noticed someone invading my mind. That was it. I did turn the tables and found out who was trying to tamper with my memories. I spoke to Lucius about it. After a bit of hesitation he told me.”<br/>
“Do the other Blacks know?”<br/>
Lucius nodded.<br/>
“Yes. Naturally, they wanted to exploit it for their own good. A natural Occlumens is about as rare as it gets. My family wanted to have him on their side.”<br/>
“I didn’t agree at the beginning, resulting in the ‘pranks’ of the Marauders. Your dogfather made me insult your mother at the lake.”<br/>
“WHAT? He’s guilty of you calling my mum a mudblood?” Harry was aghast and stared at the man.<br/>
“He didn’t use a spell. He constantly agitated me until I snapped. I’d have insulted anyone who would have tried to help me. My pride was hurt. One tends to make mistakes if it is. That mistake I paid for with my best friend.”<br/>
You could see on the man’s face how the loss of his best friend still affected him deeply. Harry put a hand on his arm.<br/>
“She would have forgiven you.”<br/>
“She did while we were both in the Order. I could never forgive myself though.”<br/>
The boy nodded, feeling reminded of how Cedric’s death affected him.<br/>
“What happened after that?”<br/>
“Luc’s family approached me with an offer. I was to spy on the ‘smirch’ in their family tree. I’m sorry to break it to you but that’s how they called you. In return the Marauder’s pranks would stop and I’d earn some galleons. I’d just have to be at your side.”<br/>
Harry looked at both men.<br/>
“I’ve got the feeling you took advantage of this arrangement?”<br/>
Lucius laughed.<br/>
“We weren’t sorted into Slytherin House for nothing. That same evening Severus told me of their offer. I talked him into agreeing. Severus was never spying for Dumbledore, Voldemort or my family. He’s always been working for me.”<br/>
Severus grinned.<br/>
“For which I was paid by the Blacks. I was worth it.”<br/>
“What did your ‘work’ look like?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>
Severus sipped his tea before he continued.<br/>
“I was supposed to tell Narcissa, Draco too once he was old enough, anything Lucius did. As long as he was earning the family a good reputation by working for the ministry they didn’t say anything. Anything else and they wanted complete control over it. It’s been the same way once they heard of your existence.”<br/>
Harry looked questioningly at the two men. His facial expression lightened after a while.<br/>
“So that’s why you never seemed to like me and treated me like dirt.”<br/>
“It was all on the orders of Lucius’ family. Sirius later contributed to the fact you liked neither me nor my friends.”<br/>
Harry giggled.<br/>
“And here I was wondering why you were treating me differently.”</p><p>Before the conversation could be carried on without him Lucius interfered.<br/>
“How did you two go from hating each other's guts to being friendly?”<br/>
Harry kneaded his hands in his lap.<br/>
“After the fiasco in the Ministry. I realised how easily I could be manipulated by others. So I visited Severus and apologised for my earlier behaviour, also asking if my lessons could be resumed. Occlumency and potions both. Well… he gave up on the potions lessons not soon after.”<br/>
“Only Lucius could be responsible for a miracle like that. He’s a god after all. It would be easier to train it out of a wolf to eat meat than it would be to properly teach you the art that is potions.”<br/>
Harry pouted.<br/>
“Even a hero has his flaws. With my knowledge I can pass my NEWT’s and I’m gonna rub them in your face.” Harry poked his tongue at the man.<br/>
“Is there a reason for you showing me your sexy tongue?” he nettled.<br/>
A slight growl was heard from Lucius.<br/>
“Shut up Luc. I would never see the boy that way.”<br/>
“I just wanted to point it out.” He commented.<br/>
“You mean you wanted to growl it.” The potions master shot back.<br/>
Harry turned to face Hedwig.<br/>
“They’re behaving like little kids. I wouldn’t want them to be different.”<br/>
The female owl cooed which made both men look at the teen lovingly.<br/>
“Do you have any questions left?” Lucius wanted to know.<br/>
“A few. After all, I'm just a man. Even if I’m your Ganymede, I’ll never live as long as you. Which, in turn, means you will eventually starve.” Harry’s stomach turned. He didn’t like the prospect at all.<br/>
Lucius moved closer to his mate and carefully put an arm around his shoulders.<br/>
“Don’t worry. A Ganymede isn’t a human.”<br/>
“Excuse me?” The boy didn’t understand at all.<br/>
“Easy. Ganymede isn’t just a name for the mate of a god, it is a description for their species as well. You’re not a magical creature per se. You aren’t human either.”<br/>
The boy stared at the man.<br/>
“How will it impact me?”<br/>
Lucius calmly petted his Ganymede’s cheek.<br/>
“For one, you’re enabling me to have food. Only you feeding it to me will make it nutritious. I don’t know what type of magic is involved. You will also live longer. Your life expectancy will adjust to mine. You will gain some new skills and your power level will change.”<br/>
“Which ones?”<br/>
Severus interrupted their conversation.<br/>
“Most are different for each person, some are the same. We shall talk about that tomorrow. It clearly is late.”<br/>
“You really love stalling, do you?”<br/>
Severus just grinned.<br/>
Lucius wanted to say something. If his mate wanted to have answers he would get them. </p><p>Harry continued talking.<br/>
“Fine, I don’t want to ruin the fun you’re having. One last thing; What did you do to my relatives?” The question was aimed at Lucius.<br/>
Said man scrunched his face. Nevertheless, he recounted the whole story.<br/>
Harry broke into a fit of laughter.<br/>
“They were drooling over you?”<br/>
“Yes and it wasn’t funny.”<br/>
“I know. People have been drooling over me significantly more since Voldemort was defeated.”<br/>
Lucius growled again and held Harry tighter. The boy was irritated but didn’t speak out loud.<br/>
“You can’t just leave them there. You’ve got to free them.”<br/>
“They deemed themselves worthy of punishment. I know I won’t let them go without.”<br/>
Harry mulled over his thoughts.<br/>
“Make sure they’re losing Dudley. They’re most attached to him. Send him into a juvenile prison or something. I have a feeling you wouldn’t be having any problems doing that.”<br/>
Lucius grumbled.<br/>
“Doing that would certainly be easy. Your cousin’s friends can accompany him too. Into a different prison of course. I still don’t think that would be enough. I want your relatives to suffer. They never helped you. As far as I know from Severus they also starved you.”<br/>
“I have told you too.” Harry reminded the man.<br/>
“It didn’t seem that bad when you told me.”<br/>
Harry threw a dark glare at his teacher.<br/>
“You know what I think of those people. If I had a say in the matter you’d have never gone there in the first place.”<br/>
Severus was close to talking himself into a fit of rage.<br/>
Harry raised his hands defensively.<br/>
“You’re beginning to sound like McGonagall. That was one of the dumbest ideas of our headmaster. Hm… If you really want to punish my relatives make sure they’re not seen as ‘normal’ neighbours anymore.”<br/>
Lucius couldn’t quite follow his mate.<br/>
“Am I supposed to tell all their neighbours that a wizard was living with them for years?”<br/>
Harry grinned sardonically.<br/>
“Tell them they all tried to flirt with my partner.”<br/>
The god looked at Harry.<br/>
“Who’s your partner?”<br/>
Severus was laughing so hard he had slammed a cup into a plate.<br/>
“You moron. He’s talking about you. The most important thing to the Dursleys is their good reputation. Make sure they lose it all.”<br/>
The god had to grin now.<br/>
“You said I was your partner.”<br/>
“Don’t let it get to your head.” Harry booped Lucius’ nose.<br/>
The man nodded.<br/>
“I will implement your idea into their lives tomorrow.”<br/>
“Good. It’s late, Severus is right. What if we all go to bed now?”</p><p>The two men agreed. They all went upstairs. Lucius showed Harry to his room and wished him a good night's sleep.<br/>
The boy-who-defeated-Voldemort didn’t know why he was excited about what would happen in the next few days. He was excited about his god too.<br/>
Satisfied, he snuggled into bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: The Author of the story named house-elf Juju after herself ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Severus' wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucius leaves to pay a visit to the Dursleys. Meanwhile, Severus and Harry have a deep conversation in the park.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is quite long, as is the next. I'm hoping I'll get it ready by Saturday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry exited the bathroom after a long, hot shower. He was reaching for his new things as someone knocked on the door a few times.<br/>“Who’s there?”<br/>“It’s me, Lucius.”<br/>Harry was startled, looked at the door and down his body. He was cursing himself seeing as he was only wearing a towel.<br/>“Just a moment.”<br/>He quickly grabbed his things and reentered the bathroom. He shouted a “Come in” into the room before he closed the door.<br/>Confused, Lucius looked around the empty room.<br/>“Where are you Harry?”<br/>“I’m changing. I’m in the bathroom”, he called.<br/>The god was losing a battle in his mind. He kept imagining Harry in sexy poses. He would have loved to follow his mate into the bathroom and help him dress, even if it would have taken longer that way.<br/>A hoot distracted him from his fantasies.<br/>“Good morning Hedwig. Did you have a good first night?”<br/>The owl turned her head and looked at him.<br/>“Why do I have the feel that you know exactly what I’m thinking?”<br/>“Because my girl is very intelligent.” A voice sounded from behind.<br/>Harry was wearing dark pants and a dark red shirt.<br/>“Beautiful”, exclaimed the god.<br/>His Ganymede blushed.<br/>“Good morning Lucius. Did I sleep in?”<br/>“You’re allowed to sleep as long as you please. I wanted to ask if you wanted breakfast.”<br/>Harry grinned sheepishly.<br/>“Of course. You’re looking great. I think you agree with that.”<br/>Lucius walked a few steps into Harry’s direction. He stopped closely in front of him.<br/>“I love hearing you say that.”<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>“What about Sev?”<br/>“Probably still asleep. Should we wake him?”<br/>The Gryffindor grinned mischievously.<br/>“I’m allowed to wake Severus Snape without being punished? I thought my birthday was yesterday?”<br/>Lucius smiled and walked his new roommate to the door of the room of their friend.<br/>“This is his room.”<br/>“Good.” Harry didn’t bother knocking and opened the door. Severus really was asleep.<br/>With a grin the student sneaked up to the bed and jumped.<br/>He landed on the potions master who, in turn, suddenly jerked awake.</p>
<p>“Damn it, Harry!”<br/>Harry smirked innocently.<br/>“You’re getting kinder Sev. The war has only been over for a few weeks, yet you already dropped your guard.”<br/>Severus dropped on his back again.<br/>“You’re gonna be the death of me brat.”<br/>Lucius watched the whole ordeal. He was a bit jealous of his friend.<br/>His little one sat on him while grinning. Of course the god knew he didn’t have to fear anything, he was jealous nevertheless.<br/>“What do the both of you want now?” Severus murmured.<br/>“We wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready. I bet Lucius got some strawberry jam too.” Harry tempted him.<br/>“I hope you do. Get out so I can get up.”<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“Why? Do you sleep naked?” The question was asked so innocently that it made Severus shoot up. He grabbed Harry and jumped out of bed, walking over to Lucius and putting him into the arms of the man.<br/>“Your mate.” He grumbled and stalked into the bathroom.<br/>The corners of Lucius’ mouth rose to his ears. He was feeling quite content.<br/>Harry looked up at him.<br/> “I don’t know what’s bothering him. He had a shirt on too.”<br/>“OUT!” Severus bellowed from the bathroom.<br/>Lucius quickly left with Harry in his arms. He let go of him once they were outside.<br/>“Even I can’t top that cheekiness.”<br/>Green eyes started to twinkle.<br/>“You’re not a lion.You know what they’re saying about curiosity and cats.”<br/>Lucius smiled and led his mate to the dining room.<br/>“Severus is right, you’re way too light. We will have to make sure you’ll gain weight.”<br/>Harry sighed.<br/>“It’s like a curse to me. Humans who say that regularly.”<br/>“Good thing I’m not then.” Lucius clarified.<br/>“Yes, also, Severus is a bat.” Harry commented whereupon the god started to laugh.<br/>Harry watched him intently.<br/>“You should do that more often.”<br/>“What?” Lucius was taken aback.<br/>“Laughing of course.”</p>
<p>“I get to hear that regularly too”, Severus’ voice sounded from behind, “and I heard you calling me a bat.”<br/>Harry shrugged but looked guiltily at his teacher.<br/>“Did I hurt you earlier?”<br/>Severus laughed and tousled the boy’s hair.<br/>“You’d have to gain more than 1.5 stone (roughly 10kg/20lb).”<br/>“I’m not that light.” Harry pouted. Both men laughed. They each loved them in their own way.</p>
<p>Harry just finished some pancakes fruit before he looked to his right.<br/>“Oh, sorry, I’ll have to get used to that.”<br/>He poured Lucius a cup of coffee.<br/>“Milk and sugar?”<br/>“One piece of sugar please. You eat now, I did yesterday.”<br/>The boy threw a murderous glare his way.<br/>“I won’t have you going hungry.” He stated clearly, putting emphasis on every word.<br/>Lucius looked at Severus for help.<br/>“Do something, I’m not as light as he is.”<br/>The potions master nodded.<br/>“It likely won’t change. One can clearly see he was starved many times.”<br/>“Oi you two. I’m right here. What do you want to eat?”<br/>Lucius was getting desperate. He wanted his Ganymede to be full yet he couldn’t stand against his nature.<br/>Severus felt pity for them and stepped in.<br/>“Harry, why don’t you share what’s on your plate. Lucius can’t bear you stepping back.”<br/>Harry noticed how the god plagued himself.<br/>“Oh Merlin. We need to find a solution to this.”<br/>He grabbed his fork and skewered a piece of pancake with fruit.<br/>“Are you allergic to something?” He asked.<br/>“Against seeing you suffer, yes. No matter the cause.”<br/>Harry rolled his eyes. This was going to get tiring. He fed the bite of food to Lucius, after which he ate one himself.<br/>Meanwhile Severus enjoyed his bread with strawberry jam.<br/>“You two exceed the amusement one receives in a cinema.”<br/>“Do you want popcorn?” Harry inquired.<br/>“Not for breakfast.” Severus replied.<br/>“What’s a cinema? What’s popcorn?” Lucius wanted to know.<br/>Harry stared at him with wide eyes.<br/>“You never had popcorn?”<br/>“No. Is it good?”<br/>Harry would have loved to hug Lucius.<br/>“Indeed. I’ll ask Winky to make some tonight. Um… do you think it’ll be possible?” He turned to ask Severus.<br/>“The elves can get it if needed, it’s not hard for them.”</p>
<p>Harry looked that he ate enough while continuing to feed his god. Both men were worse female dragons. If someone asked him what the Slytherin symbol should be it wouldn’t be a snake but a nesting mother dragon on an egg.<br/>“Now, what’s a cinema?” Lucius wanted to know.<br/>“Severus will have to explain. I’ve never been in one either.”</p>
<p>While the teacher explained that muggle thing to Lucius, Harry discovered how much fun he had feeding the man next to him.<br/>The god looked exceedingly happy. He looked at Harry as if he had given him one of the greatest presents ever. Well, not letting someone starve could be considered as such.<br/>He poured him a glass of juice and looked around the intricately designed room. The man licked his lips in an intoxicating manner. Severus noticed and smiled lightly. He wouldn’t say anything.<br/>Harry addressed Lucius again.<br/>“Do you want anything else?”<br/>Lucius inspected the table.<br/>“What would you like?”<br/>The boy grinned.<br/>“I’m full. I haven’t eaten this much in months.”<br/>The blonde was shaken. He looked to his friend for support.<br/>“Don’t look at me like that. If I hadn’t forced him to eat during our training sessions he would have been even thinner.”<br/>“Could you two stop that anytime soon? I’ll promise I will eat more. What would you like now?” Harry looked at the god with the eyes of a puppy. Lucius couldn’t resist.<br/>“I’d like something with egg in it.” he replied.<br/>“Coming.” The boy prepared a plate with every type of food with egg though he didn’t know what some were called.<br/>Lucius let himself be spoiled. He had to hold back so as to not ravage his caring Ganymede.</p>
<p>When they were finished eating, Harry contemplated resuming yesterday's question time.<br/>“You just said that you were committed to your relatives, right?”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“Godly relatives that is. There’s no more Malfoys other than me though.”<br/>“Don’t we have to expect your, excuse me, stupid family making an appearance?”<br/>Severus snorted. Lucius could not hold back either.<br/>“You don’t have to apologise for calling them that. We don’t have to be afraid they will. My father wasn’t a foolish man. He quickly noticed why mother married him. He knew about her heritage as well since she couldn’t hold back from rubbing it under his nose. Father had his revenge.”<br/>“How?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>“He listed me as the sole heir to the Malfoy estate using blood magic. It’s the one kind of magic not even the gods can mess with.”<br/>“That was a smart move on his part.”<br/>“That’s just the beginning. Father knew what my future would be like. He’s also left me a great portion of the family wealth without his wife noticing. It was to sustain my and later my mates' life.”<br/>Harry let out the breath he was holding.<br/>“I’m glad that at least your father was on your side. How about your job? Can they take it?”<br/>“They’d make fools out of themselves if they tried.”, Severus commented.<br/>Lucius laughed.<br/>“They can’t take anything since you accepted me. I’m independent now. The look on their faces when they find out how much I own. They were supposed to find out after my death as I listed you two as my sole heirs.”<br/>Harry shuddered.<br/>“Please stop talking about your death. It’s horrible.”<br/>“I can agree with that.”, Severus added.<br/>Lucius smiled.<br/>“I can’t change what’s in the past.”<br/>“Good we won’t have to worry about that anymore, am I right?” Harry eyed Severus. The older male nodded approvingly.<br/>“Did your mother ever get back at your father for it?”<br/>“She did”, Lucius grimly stared into his cup of coffee, “she cursed him with dragon pox.”<br/>“Oh no she didn’t. How can one be that greedy. I hope that’s not the case for all dominant gods.”<br/>Lucius put his hand on Harry’s back in a reassuring way.<br/>“Don’t worry. As I said, Tonks is different. My mother and brother, though, they’re the most greedy people I know.”<br/>Harry had to hug Lucius. He lost his father in a gruesome way and was treated like the dirt on the bottom of someone’s show by his family.<br/>“Never again.”, he whispered to himself. The other two picked his words up regardless.<br/>Lucius enjoyed the attention he was getting. Severus was happy for his friend.</p>
<p>As they were walking towards the living room Lucius turned to face his Ganymede.<br/>“I have arranged for your cousin and his friends to be arrested.”<br/>“Without me having to testify?” Harry wondered.<br/>“I fiddled around with the memory of some people. The investigators think you’ve already done so. They also believe the gang’s last act was in retaliation against you outing them. They’ll also find themselves guilty of past offences.”<br/>Harry tilted his head.<br/>“Will they have to face many charges?”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“They were always bullying the weaker. They broke into a few houses and doing damage to property was one of their favourite sports. Their parents should be ashamed of themselves. I dug up way more secrets than one would think.”<br/>Severus interfered in their conversation.<br/>“Will the parents be charged as well?”<br/>“Most will be set on probation. The rest will go into prison. I’d have never thought there was so much going on in a rather quiet suburb.”<br/>Severus and Harry looked at each other and shook their heads.<br/>“What’s going on?” The god wanted to know.<br/>“It is that kind of suburb where things tend to happen. I saw that myself.”, Severus explained.<br/>Lucius had to reflect on this new bit of knowledge.</p>
<p>“Will you have to visit the Dursleys again?” Harry asked.<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“I will visit them today. I want to make sure everyone knows what they have done.”<br/>“You want to use Harry’s idea?” Severus wanted to know.<br/>“I have to admit, it’s brilliant, yes. I have inquired about your relatives. Their good ‘normal’ reputation seems to be everything to them.”<br/>Harry giggled.<br/>“They’ll beg you to be hexed.”<br/>Severus grinned vindictively.<br/>“May I come?”<br/>Harry’s question startled both men.<br/>“Have I said something wrong?”<br/>Lucius put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.<br/>“Neither Severus nor I want you going back to that place. Moreover, the Order of Chickens may be there.”<br/>“So?” Harry didn’t quite get it. He was an adult now and was able to do whatever he pleased.<br/>“I don’t like the headmaster or the Order. They’ve sent kids to fight in a war. No matter how important their ‘greater good’ was to them. Now you’re their icon. They want to build their reputation on the fact that they’ve supposedly ‘trained’ you.”, Lucius got angier by the minute. He kept his voice on a steady volume.<br/>Harry glanced at Severus.<br/>“They didn’t train me, you did. Do you agree with Lucius?”<br/>“Harry, how many Order members have visited you ever since the war has ended?”<br/>“McGonagall, Tonks and Remus visited.”<br/>Severus took a deep breath.<br/>“What about the Weasleys? They’ve been going around telling everyone that you’re like a son to them.”<br/>Harry shrugged.<br/>“I’m still in contact with the twins.”<br/>“That’s only two.”, the god hissed.<br/>“I’d have to be a dragon to get Charlie’s attention, he loves them. Bill is only interested in Fleur. He’s taken her to Egypt since his parents didn’t approve of their marriage.”<br/>Lucius didn’t understand that at all.<br/>“Why didn’t they? She’s half Veela. Every wizard would have wanted to get their hands on a bond like that.”<br/>Harry could only shrug again.<br/>“Bill's mother doesn’t like her and his father would have wanted him to marry someone with connections to the muggle world.”<br/>Both Severus and Lucius shook their heads. No woman was good enough to be Molly’s daughter-in-law. They didn’t even want to begin on Arthur’s obsession with all things muggle.<br/>“And the rest of the Weasleys?” Lucius enquired further.<br/>“Percy is a lost cause. He’s so stuck up Fudge’s butt you can see him again.”<br/>“SEVERUS!” Harry and Lucius exclaimed.<br/>“It’s the truth.”, Severus murmured defiantly.<br/>“I never liked him anyway. He sticks to rules too much.”, Harry smirked at his mentor, “Ron and Ginny simply don’t like Severus.”<br/>“The rumours of them ending your friendship because they hate Sev are true then?” The blonde could never imagine behaving like that.<br/>“Ginny is too set on flirting with me anyway. For Ron though, sadly, he did.”</p>
<p>Ron’s temper used to set Harry off. Now it didn’t anymore. Ron couldn’t really be considered a true friend if he got jealous on every occasion, could he?<br/>“What about Miss Know-it-all?”<br/>Harry had a good chuckle because of Severus’ name for her.<br/>“Why are you constantly complaining about her knowledge? Shouldn’t you be proud a student of yours has so much of it?”<br/>Severus puffed up.<br/>“Mr. Thomas is knowledgeable too, as well as you or Ms. Lovegood. The difference is that none of you go around flaunting it. In addition, she’s always shoving her way to the front. Every time I tried to call on someone in Defense last year she blurted out the answer. Her stance concerning house elves also gets on my nerves.”<br/>Lucius peaked up.<br/>“Her stance on house elves?”<br/>Harry sighed.<br/>“She wants house elves to have more rights.”<br/>“That’s a good thing, isn’t it? Most wizards treat them badly.”<br/>“She’s trying to force them to be free.”, Harry explained.<br/>“How so?”<br/>“Starting in our fourth year she’s been making hats and strewing them all over our tower.”<br/>That fact was new to Severus.<br/>“Do any of them pop to the tower still?”<br/>Harry grinned.<br/>“Dobby and Winky only. Those two are bound and wear clothes so it doesn’t bother them as much. I won’t have Winky cleaning up the tower anymore though, those hats are irritating her. I will still have her cleaning my stuff so she won’t be upset.”<br/>Lucius was angry. That girl didn’t care for the house elves’ feelings at all, in fact insulting them further with her hats. She was showing she didn’t appreciate their work at all.<br/>“I’m eager to know who will be cleaning your tower now.” he stated dryly.<br/>Harry smirked. He was eager too.</p>
<p>Shortly after Lucius excused himself, still having a meeting with the Dursleys to attend to.<br/>He chose to wear something elegant and expensive. The neighbours were to know  why those people drooled over Harry’s partner.<br/>“I’ll be on my way then. Do you need anything from over there?”<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“Could you visit the squib living in the area? Her name is Arabella Figg. She might give you one of her kittens.”<br/>“Why do you want a kitten?” Severus asked.<br/>“They’re part Kneazle. I’ve always wanted one.”, he pouted.<br/>Lucius thought Harry was being adorable. He lightly kissed the boy’s hand.<br/>“I’ll see to it.” With that he left the house, leaving Harry bright red.<br/>Severus broke into a deep belly laugh.<br/>“Just continue laughing until I ask you questions.”<br/>“I feared that.”, the man commented.<br/>“Good, let’s go outside. I want to visit Buckbeak.”<br/>Severus nodded. Together they left the house.</p>
<p>Harry extensively cuddled Buckbeak. He pressed a kiss on his big beak.<br/>“Lucius would have been jealous if he’d seen that.” Severus commented.<br/>Harry turned around.<br/>“Why should he?”<br/>The teacher sighed.<br/>“You didn’t quite understand the thing with mates now, did you?”<br/>“Actually I do. It’s different for Lucius and I though. He’s a god.”<br/>Severus tousled Harry’s hair.<br/>“Yes, he is. You’re still the most important person in the world to him. He’d do everything in his power and more to make you happy.”<br/>“I thought he only likes me because I keep him alive.”<br/>“Didn’t he tell you it’s more than that?” Severus wanted to know.<br/>“I probably didn’t take it too serious. I thought he’d get used to the fact that I won’t let him die after a while.”<br/>The potions master sighed and embraced Harry.<br/>“You still have to learn a lot. Lucius truly loves you no matter what you may think. He’s not that different from other magical creatures in that way.”<br/>“How do you know?”<br/>“I’ve known you for a few years now.”<br/>Harry looked at Severus with eyes wide open.<br/>“You watched me all this time?”<br/>“I did. Sometimes it broke my heart seeing how you needed affection but thought you didn’t deserve it.”<br/>Harry returned the embrace.<br/>“We are more alike than it seems.”<br/>Severus had a sad smile on his face. Harry was right, for he had the same problem.</p>
<p>They separated from each other and took a walk in the park, Buckbeak following them closely.<br/>“Lucius truly likes me?”<br/>“No, he loves you.”<br/>“He doesn’t even know me.”, the boy replied.<br/>“He does. I’ve told him everything about you since you started Hogwarts. He couldn’t hear enough. He had to be stopped from storming into Hogwarts to save you a few times. He’s seen some memories. His favourite is the first time you stepped foot into the Great Hall.”<br/>Harry was confused.<br/>“Why? I must’ve looked like an idiot.”<br/>Severus smiled.<br/>“You looked adorable looking around with your big wide eyes.”<br/>“Seriously?” The boy looked at his mentor.<br/>“It’s Luc’s words I agree with.”<br/>“What’s that supposed to mean?”<br/>“Just what I said.”<br/>Harry snorted. Severus couldn’t suppress a grin.<br/>“It was meant to be a compliment.”<br/>“For a house elf, yes, but not for me.”<br/>Severus didn’t reply. His facial expression spoke volumes.<br/>“Lucius also copied my memories so he could watch them again and again.”<br/>“That’s possible?”<br/>“Of course. The time he met you in Diagon Alley once he would have loved to take you with him. He didn’t like leaving you there at all.”<br/>Harry thought back to the encounter. He didn’t like it a bit. There was one odd thing about it still.<br/>“Mr. Weasley punched him.”<br/>Severus growled.<br/>“Lucius wasn’t allowed to defend himself. Draco broke into hysterics when he told me afterwards. He took pleasure in his brother’s embarrassment.”<br/>“Should I encounter that ferret at the start of school… He’ll get what he deserves. Am I able to keep up with a god? He isn’t allowed to kill me that’s for sure.”<br/>“Only if he wants to die. As of now you’ve always been the better one with magic. Gods have to learn their spells too.”<br/>“What about Hermes? He killed a turtle and Apollo’s herd of cows his first day.<br/>Severus couldn’t hold back a laugh.<br/>“That’s just a story the muggles made up. Hermes certainly didn’t kill beings as a baby but he was unbearable as a teen.”<br/>Oh, how old was he? Two?”<br/>Severus laughed again.<br/>“More like twenty. As far as I know Apollo wasn’t satisfied with some instrument. Hermes had a lot of tasks to do before he was forgiven.”<br/>“What kind of tasks?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>“Why do you think he was tasked with being the divine messenger later?”<br/>Harry nodded.</p>
<p>As they reached a beautiful spot in the park Harry stopped.<br/>“It’s really nice out here.”<br/>“You are right. You won’t be able to walk around the whole land in a day.”<br/>“That big?” Harry wondered.<br/>“This has been the residence of the Malfoy family for centuries. Each generation bought more land.”<br/>Harry nodded again.<br/>“Um… Sev?”<br/>Severus gulped.<br/>“That doesn’t sound good. What do you want?”<br/>“What’s going to happen to you now?”<br/>“Explain.”<br/>Instead of putting it in words Harry gestured towards the estate.<br/>“I have a question of my own before I answer yours. Why did you ask Lucius for a Kneazle? You could have already had one if you wanted one.”<br/>Harry sighed.<br/>“I do love those animals, you know?”<br/>“You love every animal out there.”, Severus determined.<br/>“I do. I would’ve asked Lucius to visit Mrs. Figg even if she bred earthworms.”<br/>Severus laughed.<br/>“Fulfilling that wish would have meant more work for Lucius.”<br/>“Probably. I wanted him to pay her a visit. She’s been my babysitter for years and no one’s ever thanked her for it. Not even Dumbledore did. I just wanted to make sure she’s feeling good. And let her know I’m fine.”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“That’s nice of you.”<br/>“Now you’re up. What do you want to do in your future?”</p>
<p>Severus petted Buckbeak’s feathers before speaking.<br/>“You know a Ganymede has a few special talents. Two of them being that their lifespan increases to match that of a god and making their food edible. There is another though.”<br/>“That would be?”<br/>Severus had to laugh. If Harry was a cat his ears would twitch. Even though he wasn’t one could clearly see the curiosity on his face.<br/>“Let me explain. A Ganymede will have enemies. Those don’t have to be other gods. In the past many humans were jealous of the mates of gods. Some legends about Zeus’ conquests in reality were attempts of men and women to recieve his attention to get that position.”<br/>“I thought you couldn’t pick your mate?”<br/>The teacher nodded.<br/>“Either those people didn’t know or didn’t care. To protect Ganymedes it was decided that they’d get a guardian. Some dominant god, whom I don’t know the name of, cast a spell to accomplish that. To ensure no one forces themselves upon someone a Ganymede chooses their guardian theirself. Whoever made it so, they didn't want anything happening to submissives and their mates.”<br/>“That means if I should choose Buckbeak as my guardian he’d have to be around me at all times?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>Harry mulled over the new piece of information.<br/>“Why should I need a guardian? I can take care of myself.”<br/>“You might but others couldn’t. Moreover, you’re responsible for the health of a god, you can’t have your eyes everywhere. Your ability would make poison a delicious meal for Lucius. However, you’d die anyway.”<br/>“Huh, weird.”, stated Harry.<br/>“Indeed. There’s still a lot we don’t know about it. There’s more to it. The god who cast that spell also made sure Ganymedes won’t have to go through loads of guardians. That’s why a guardian you choose will live as long as you do. Should you die he does as well, no matter how many years have passed.”<br/>“He wouldn’t age, would he? I wouldn’t want an old coot as my guardian.”<br/>Severus smiled.<br/>“You’ve read your books. No, your guardian won’t grow older.”</p>
<p>Harry contemplated the fact. He knew Severus wanted to point him into a direction but he couldn’t make out which way. His mind drifted to someone.<br/>“What about Tonks’ husband? I mean Dora’s mother.”<br/>“I know. Andromeda’s husband has a guardian. He’s not human though.”<br/>“But?” Harry and Buckbeak listened attentively. The animal seemed to be interested in their conversation too.<br/>“He’ got a salamander.”<br/>“What?” Harry almost tripped in bewilderment. The hippogriff saved him from doing so.<br/>“Yes, he does have a magical salamander.”<br/>“That’s absurd. Isn’t there a saying that goes like ‘A magical salamander can magnify a spark into a wildfire’?”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“These animals have been blamed for the worst fires in history. While it is true that they can manipulate fire, they wouldn't cause destruction like that. Also, Hank does what he’s told.”<br/>“Hank?”<br/>“His name.”, Severus grummeled. He didn’t hide his disgust for the name. Harry could only agree with his sentiment.</p>
<p>The young Ganymede sat down on the grass. His companions followed his example. Severus couldn’t get past the fact that it was probably something that Lucius never had done. To sit on the ground. Harry pulled him from his musings.<br/>“Why do you want to be my guardian? I know you well enough to know that power and a long life could sway you.”<br/>Severus breathed in harshly.<br/>“It doesn’t. I have enough power and wizards live longer than muggles anyway.”<br/>“What’s the reason then?”<br/>“Can’t you come up with it yourself?”<br/>Harry tried to come up with one.<br/>“Because you could still be there for Lucius?”<br/>The teacher vehemently shook his head.<br/>“Not just Luc. I’ve grown to care for you too. It’s been second nature to me for a few years.”<br/>Harry didn’t understand.<br/>“SInce the war is over you’re free now.”<br/>“Exactly. It’s my choice to be by your side. I’m a free enough man to be asking you to be your guardian.”<br/>Harry tilted his head.<br/>“Have you always wanted to?”<br/>The man shook his head again.<br/>“Lucius asked me to keep an eye on you. That’s why I applied to be a teacher at Hogwarts. Neither because of Voldemort’s orders, nor because the Headmaster wanted me as his  spy. My best friend asked me to take the post the moment you were born. I agreed because Luc is my best friend. I’ve told him I’d ask to be your guardian if I liked you. If not, he’d have to look for someone else.”<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“That means you do like me.”<br/>Severus gently brushed against the boy’s arm.<br/>“I’ve liked you from the moment I saw you copying every word I was saying in our first potions class together.”<br/>Harry blushed.<br/>“You made a good impression coming into the classroom with your robes swishing and talking about potions. Sadly you’ve immediately picked on me.”<br/>“Draco would have seen me being nice to you.”<br/>“I know. It still bothers me that writing down your every word didn’t improve my potion skills. I’d love to be good at it. Mum was too.”<br/>“She did.” Severus sighed.<br/>Harry only noticed once he said that.<br/>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you sad. Do you still love her?”<br/>“Of course. There will never be another girl for me.”<br/>Harry looked at his mentor.<br/>“Sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if…”<br/>“I do too.” Severus embraced  the boy.<br/>“Your father may have been a bully during his school days. He did grow into a good and loving husband though. He has probably fallen off his cloud if he heard me.”<br/>Harry giggled.<br/>“You’ve finally got him.”</p>
<p>Harry was satisfied sitting in the man’s embrace.<br/>“What would you being my guardian entail?”<br/>“I’ll mean that I’d always be by your side and follow you everywhere, except if you’re with Lucius or you’re…”<br/>“It’s okay, it’s okay. I got it.” Harry blushed deep red and lightly smacked his friend on the chest. The man broke into a deep belly laugh.<br/>“I just wanted to make clear that I don’t want to know everything you do.”<br/>“Severus! Buckbeak, go!”<br/>The hippogriff gave it’s best version of a chuckle.<br/>“Seems like he thinks it funny.”, Severus stated.<br/>“Traitor. Will there be anything else besides you being my shadow?”<br/>“If you take me, no, that sounds ridiculous. If I get the job I’ll also gain power, which means I won’t tire when fighting and I’ll know if you’re in danger no matter your location. I could also directly apparate to your side.”<br/>“That’s convenient. Can’t Lucius too?”<br/>“He has to abide by certain laws. He can’t fight any magical creature or another god for that matter. I could.”<br/>“What about relationships?”<br/>Severus pressed the boy against his side.<br/>“As I said, a guardian’s only task is to keep his master safe.”<br/>“So you’ll stay alone?”<br/>“Harry, there will never be another woman in my life. Not because I can’t get over your mothers death, I did. She was my first big love. No other woman could ever take that place.”<br/>“You’re the most loyal man I know.”<br/>“Just don’t tell anyone. I’m still THE slimy bat.”<br/>Harry laughed.<br/>“If I accept you as my guardian you won’t be anymore.”<br/>“Not towards you but anyone else. Come to think of it, I won’t  be either way. I’m done with hiding.”<br/>“I am too.”</p>
<p>Harry and Severus had propped up their backs against the hippogriff. The younger one was in deep thought. Did he want to place the burden of being a guardian on Severus? The man did express that he wants it.<br/>After a while he turned around.<br/>“If you really want to be my guardian for the rest of your life I’ll accept.”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“I want to keep an eye on you.”<br/>“What do I have to do?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>“You just have to say that I am to be your guardian.”<br/>Harry breathed in.<br/>“You, Severus Tobias Snape, will now be my guardian.”<br/>A glow surrounded the two. A colourful band of light connected the two. The light faded after a while.<br/>“Is there a visible mark?”<br/>Severus bared his left forearm.<br/>“The dark mark is gone. I’m all yours now.”<br/>“Eww, don’t phrase it like that. At least that disgusting thing is gone now.”<br/>“Indeed.” Severus didn’t tell Harry that there was a new mark on his left side directly above his kidney. Severus could clearly feel it. He promised himself to look at it later.<br/>“Are you feeling different now?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>Severus was silent for a while.<br/>“I can feel you.”<br/>“Excuse me?”<br/>“Don’t worry, I can only feel your presence, nothing else. I imagine it will change should you get in trouble. I have a feeling it’ll be soon.”<br/>“I don’t get into trouble too often. I don’t even go searching for it.”<br/>“Trouble certainly finds you.”</p>
<p>Harry changed their conversation topic.<br/>“How about we go flying on Buckbeak?”<br/>“Can he carry us both?”<br/>The hippogriff looked insulted.<br/>“I shouldn’t have asked.”<br/>“Good. Follow me, my guardian.” Harry grinned.<br/>“Yes master.” Severus replied.<br/>“Oh Merlin, drop that master thing, it’s terrible.”<br/>“I knew you wouldn’t like it.”<br/>They both took a place on Buckbeak’s back.<br/>Severus was glad to have a duty in his life again. He scooted closer to his protégé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lucius' revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucius gets his revenge on the Dursleys. Afterwards, he talks to Mrs. Figg and later to Amelia Bones.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seems like I've forgotten a paragraph earlier (One of Lucius and Mrs. Figg talking). It has been added.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius was well prepared for the upcoming confrontation. Only having a few hours to prepare posed no problem for a god. The politician was well versed in his powers, surpassing even his mother in a few. Naturally he didn’t tell her. He didn’t want more hate coming his way.</p>
<p>The blonde had arranged for Harry’s cousin and his friends to be arrested today during breakfast. Of course it was done discreetly, meaning the whole neighbourhood now knew.<br/>
The questions probably started soon after. Dudley’s parents still weren’t allowed to leave their house, which probably fueled the rumour mill further. Everyone wanted to know why they were hiding in their house while the others accompanied their offspring to the police station.<br/>
Lucius staged his appearance well. He wasn’t a politician for nothing. He travelled to Privet drive in his coach, pulled by two snow white pegasi. They were, in a way, similar to Thestrals as they knew where to go on their own. A small glamour had his coach and pegasi looking like a very expensive muggle limousine. He got the idea from Severus a few years ago. His ‘car’ wasn’t as ridiculously long  like some muggles preferred. The muggles of course ‘saw’ a driver with an expensive looking uniform opening the side door and bowing slightly before his boss could exit. In reality, the door opened itself.<br/>
Every neighbour to the Dursleys was now outside and staring. Just what Lucius planned on.<br/>
He got up and exited the coach. He was wearing one of his best suits, wearable in both worlds without raising suspicion. Lucius really liked wizarding fashion. Most of it is not suited to wear in the muggle world so he paid extra attention to his clothes.<br/>
His hair was tied back with an expensive clasp. He was also carrying his cane.<br/>
Sure to get attention like this, he made his way to the Dursleys doorstep. All the neighbours outside were drooling like crazy, following his every move with their eyes. Some were even following him. Lucius icily glared at those.<br/>
He knocked on the door.</p>
<p>A loud thump could be heard from the other side of the door.<br/>
“I swear if that’s one of our neighbours he’ll wish he didn’t knock.”<br/>
The door was thrust open. Lucius found himself face to face with the beet red face of Vernon Dursley. The man was sweating heavily.<br/>
“What’s it?”<br/>
The god only raised an eyebrow.<br/>
The moment the fat man realised who stood in front of him a change went through him. Still red, now for another reason, his hostile stance vanished.<br/>
“Oh, it’s you. I thought you were one of those nosy neighbours.”<br/>
“I see.”, Lucius replied coldly.<br/>
“Please excuse my rudeness. A lot has been happening recently. Our poor Dudley, he…”<br/>
Lucius held up a gloved hand.<br/>
“How long will you keep me standing outside? Move out of my way.”<br/>
The fat man immediately moved. Lucius walked straight to the living room where the ‘lady’ of the house sat crying and scrunching a handkerchief.<br/>
“We have a visitor Tuney, look.”<br/>
The god almost threw up his breakfast. The only reason that he didn’t was that his Ganymede gave it to him.<br/>
The woman’s head shot up, her red rimmed eyes looked upon Lucius.<br/>
“You.”, she breathed and stood up quickly.<br/>
“Please take a seat. We totally forgot to ask for your name last time.”<br/>
Lucius stayed where he was.<br/>
“I wouldn’t have told you.”, he hissed arrogantly. He didn’t have to remind himself to keep his mask in place. These people infuriated him.</p>
<p>“I understand where you’re coming from of course. You must be very famous. I can’t make a connection as to why you’d want something from my nephew.”<br/>
Lucius stared silently at the woman.<br/>
“Can I get you a drink or something to eat?”<br/>
“No. I’ve seen the way your neighbours are interested in your family.”, the god said.<br/>
Vernon heaved himself upon the couch with a heavy wheeze, a fact that had Lucius shaking his head disapprovingly.<br/>
“It’s terrible.”, Vernon started, “just this morning the police arrested our Dudley. They were talking about him having to go to juvenile prison. They’re wrong, the boy just has too much energy and that’s not a bad thing.”<br/>
“His victims seem to have a different opinion.”, Lucius added.<br/>
Vernon grunted.<br/>
“Bunch of wimps they are, going to cry to mummy about every little thing. That’s no reason for them to be so harsh to our sweet angel.”<br/>
“Exactly.”, Petunia interjected, “Not even the freak whined like that. We would have accompanied Dudley to the station but you wanted us to stay here.” The woman looked at him seductively. Lucius, again, almost threw up.<br/>
It seemed like they had forgotten their previous encounter with him. If possible, he was even angrier, which had nothing to do with him being a god. No one had stood up for Harry in his life so far and Lucius was going to make them regret it.<br/>
He reduced the distance between them, keeping an eye out as to not accidentally touch them. He was, quite literally, talking above their heads now.</p>
<p>“You two don’t seem to have any short-term memory.”, he started coldly, “Gladly for you, I’m here to help. When I arrived yesterday to take Harry from your care he was unconscious, courtesy of his own cousin. Starved and shoved into a room that doesn’t deserve to be called one. I’ve told you to not leave the house to make sure you wouldn’t flee. It wouldn’t have been trouble for me to track you down but I digress. At first I wanted you three to starve or torture you in another way, as revenge for what you did to the boy over the years. My little one didn’t want you to suffer like that, to have me become a murderer.”<br/>
During Lucius’ speech the two others grew more pale than ever before. Petunia shivered and Vernon wanted to argue.<br/>
“Don’t you dare disrupt me. Yesterday you wanted to know why Harry was of interest to me. It doesn’t concern you but I’m telling you anyway, just for the sake of it. I am a god. Yes, you heard that right. Harry is my mate. You dared to hurt this wonderful, pure being. I will get my revenge for this, albeit in a different way. As soon as I leave through this door.”, he pointed at their front door, “all your friends and neighbours will know you tried to seduce your nephew’s partner. Both of you. Just like a cheap whore. Everyone will know.”<br/>
Lucius watched them attently. If he was feeding from despair he’d die of oversaturation right now.<br/>
The two tried to talk again but the god immediately interrupted them.<br/>
“I don’t want to hear a word of what you say.<br/>
It was me who arranged for your son and his friends to be arrested and I’ve enjoyed every second of it. You will neither see me, Harry or your son ever again. Should you ever do something to put my mate or our world in danger I won’t show leniency. You may leave the house in the future.”<br/>
Lucius left, leaving the Dursleys crying behind him.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for a neighbour to approach him after he left the house.<br/>
“Sir, is it true? Did the Dursleys try to seduce you?”<br/>
Lucius’ mouth twitched.<br/>
“They wouldn’t be able to.”<br/>
The woman blushed heavily.<br/>
“How about me?” Another one wanted to know.<br/>
The man had to calm himself.<br/>
“No one is going to be on my Harry’s level. The Dursleys knew that.”<br/>
Most people were shocked. He didn’t inform them of his and Harry’s relationship as of yet since he wanted to do it the old way.<br/>
A man made himself known.<br/>
“Who’s Harry?”<br/>
Lucius raised an eyebrow and glared at the man, who flinched. Another neighbour raised his hand.<br/>
“That’s the first name of Petunia’s nephew. She’s told me once she took him in out of the goodness of her heart. Apparently he has visited a school for juvenile delinquents ever since he was 11 years old.”<br/>
Lucius would have loved to go back into the house and cut off that woman’s tongue. He had to heavily remind himself not to. Instead he replied calmly. (AN: read that as cALmlY)<br/>
“You seriously believed that? Have you ever met a boy more polite than Harry?”<br/>
The man gulped and shook his head.<br/>
The god turned to face the only woman who didn’t try to strip him by staring.<br/>
“Can you tell me where Mrs. Figg lives?”<br/>
The woman smiled.<br/>
“Of course, our cat lady lives right over there. Your partner often visited her when he was younger.”<br/>
“I know. Thank you. Let me leave.”<br/>
The crowd immediately parted.<br/>
He walked the short distance to her door and knocked.</p>
<p>The door was opened immediately. Before Lucius could start talking Mrs. Figg interrupted him.<br/>
“Do come in, the neighbours are staring.”<br/>
She pulled the god inside and closed the door behind him.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I don’t want nosy people coming closer.”<br/>
“I understand, I don’t think the company of the people outside is pleasurable too.”, Lucius said, smiling.<br/>
“I’m talking about The Order.”<br/>
Lucius glanced out of the window warily.<br/>
“I didn’t notice anyones aura.”<br/>
“Not yet. I’m sure they will be here soon, you made sure of it.”<br/>
“Me?” Lucius asked.<br/>
“Who else? You’ve taken Harry from the Dursleys yesterday. Today some policemen arrested a few teens. Please follow me to the living room, I don’t want to talk standing in the hallway.”, the woman said and proceeded to go to said location. Lucius followed her.</p>
<p>Mrs. Figg came back with a tray of tea and biscuits. Lucius gladly took a cup of tea.<br/>
“Mr. Malfoy, how is Harry? I’m assuming you apparated from the house of those horrid people since you didn’t come out. That’d only be necessary if he was in a bad condition.”<br/>
Lucius raised an eyebrow in surprise.<br/>
“Where do you know my name from? I didn’t introduce myself as of yet.”<br/>
The woman laughed.<br/>
“I have a subscription to the Daily Prophet. You’ve been in it a few times.”<br/>
“How do you know I was here yesterday then? I made sure no muggle could see me.”<br/>
“My dear, I’m not a muggle but a squib. I visited Hogwarts until third year, after that my magic stopped growing. That’s why I know there’s a carriage with two flying horses outside.”<br/>
Lucius had a small smile on his face.<br/>
“I didn’t know there were wizards and witches like you.”<br/>
Mrs. Figg snorted.<br/>
“What did you think? Sadly we’re not allowed to have a wand. They said only a ‘real’ wizard could have one. Prejudiced lot.”<br/>
Lucius grimaced. He didn’t approve of the difference the Ministry established.<br/>
“That’s ridiculous. Just because you’re on the magical level of a thirteen year old doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be allowed to have a wand.”<br/>
“People with your mindset are a minority. Magical creatures don’t have it any better either. There’s only a handful of them who have the same rights as wizards do.”<br/>
Lucius nodded.<br/>
He mulled over his thoughts for a few minutes. There were a great many wrongs in their world. No wonder people like Gridelwald or Voldemort could rise to power.</p>
<p>Mrs. Figg pulled him from his thoughts.<br/>
“As interesting as this topic is, I’ll have to change it. How is Harry?”<br/>
“Excuse me, I was distracted. Harry is better. Severus and I have healed him. He flew a hippogriff yesterday evening.”<br/>
The old lady smiled.<br/>
“That’s nice. What did you do to the Dursleys? I know what you’ve implanted in their neighbours heads. It partially worked for me.”<br/>
Lucius smiled as well.<br/>
“That was Harry’s idea. These two tried to seduce me yesterday. Harry said it’d hurt them the most if their reputation was tarnished.”<br/>
The woman nodded and giggled.<br/>
“Mr. Malfoy, what connects you to Harry?”<br/>
Lucius settled on telling a part of the truth.<br/>
“Harry is my mate.”<br/>
The old lady almost spat her tea out.<br/>
“You’re a magical creature?”<br/>
The politician nodded.<br/>
“But you’re married!”<br/>
“No, I’m not, I never was. You’ll see for yourself soon as it’ll be in the paper. I’m going to reveal it.”<br/>
Lucius never expected the woman to outright laugh.<br/>
“Did I say something funny?”<br/>
“It’s just the fact that Albus probably won’t like it. Neither will most of the Order.”<br/>
Lucius slightly tilted his head, a motion he copied from Harry.<br/>
“Dumbledore never liked me so that’s not a surprise. Where does the rest of the Order come into play though?”<br/>
Arabella snorted.<br/>
“Let me tell you. I’ve been a member of the Order of the Chicken for a while now. Molly and Arthur have been telling everyone that Harry will marry their daughter since Harry turned fifteen.”<br/>
Lucius almost broke his cup in rage.<br/>
“If they actually wanted him as their son in law why didn’t they visit him at all? Why did he have to come back here?”<br/>
“Albus always insisted that he stay with his family. That man actually thinks that it is the most important factor in life. As for the Weasleys, they’re used to caring for Harry whenever they have the time. The boy was so very thankful every time he was rescued that they took it as a reason to stop by whenever they please.<br/>
Remember when Arthur got that bonus at work. Even though Harry had saved their daughter from a monster in school they didn’t want to take him on their holiday to Egypt with them. Harry would have never asked to, he’d think he’d be a burden. Those redheads just don’t have a soul. The boy has always been mere entertainment for Molly and Arthur. I don’t believe they actually cared for him ever.”<br/>
Lucius cursed under his breath.<br/>
“She’s trying to endear herself to him, even though he doesn’t like her.”<br/>
Arabella nodded.<br/>
“I've met the girl a few days before the battle. She always tried to get Harry’s attention and wasn’t shy of touching him to get it. All the while Harry tried to come up with a plan to kill Riddle. He also sought out the company of his professor quite often, that Snape guy. Adorable.” The woman chuckled. The god could clearly envision Harry doing that.</p>
<p>Lucius looked around the room. He could see cats everywhere, staring at him with knowing eyes.<br/>
“How did you come join the Order?” he finally asked.<br/>
“Many don’t know that Albus and I are the same age. He taught my children while they were in Hogwarts. During the last war he asked me if I could help.”<br/>
“Please don’t get me wrong, I don’t want to insult you. How could you help in a war like that?”<br/>
The cat that was sitting closest to the woman started to hiss.<br/>
“Mr. Tibbles! That man’s question was justified. Pardon me, he’s very sensitive to people thinking I couldn’t do a thing.”<br/>
Lucius nodded.<br/>
“As every familiar should.” The cat started to purr.<br/>
“He’s accepted you as his friend now. To answer your question, I’ve successfully bred Kneazle-cats for many years now. They excell on guard duty. I’ve repeatedly told some to keep an eye on Harry.”<br/>
Lucius nodded again.<br/>
“Severus told me you beat up Mundungus with a purse filled with cat food because he failed to watch Harry, which resulted in him being attacked by dementors. I like your reaction.”<br/>
“That man didn’t just fail, he abandoned his post because he was bored. I’m still angry.”<br/>
“So your mission was to send our little furry spies anywhere?”<br/>
The woman giggled again.<br/>
“That’s exactly what I did.”</p>
<p>The blonde was reminded of his reason to visit Mrs. Figg in the first place.<br/>
“Harry asked me to pick up a kitten if you happened to have some right now.”<br/>
The woman broke into laughter.<br/>
Lucius turned to face the cat.<br/>
“Do you know why she’s laughing?” The animal nodded. The god was still dumbfounded.<br/>
“Excuse me, I must seem crazy right now. It’s just the fact that Harry knows that I don’t have kittens this time of year. I sold the last litter in June. Harry probably wanted you to check up on me. He is a nice boy, he would never forget anyone who meant well. You can tell him everything is fine. My children visit me regularly too.”<br/>
Lucius leaned back on the chair. The description perfectly matched his Harry. He didn’t have to lie to him though. Lucius decided to not dwell on it. He really liked this old lady, she had a good heart and wasn't easily bossed around.<br/>
Mrs. Figg observed her visitor. She could see what he was thinking about on his face.<br/>
“Do you want another cup of tea Mr. Malfoy?”<br/>
“No, thank you. I still have to go to Diagon Alley. May I invite you to my home so you can visit Harry some time?”<br/>
The old woman beamed.<br/>
“That would be very nice of you, thanks. I will have another litter in a few months. Should I reserve a kitten for Harry? I am sure he would like one.”<br/>
Lucius nodded thankfully.<br/>
“That would be very nice.”</p>
<p>The two said their goodbyes to each other, promising to owl soon.<br/>
Lucius passed the still gawking mass of people. ‘The old lady will probably be hounded by them soon’ he thought. He didn't worry about her though, her cats could defend her.<br/>
He approached his wagon and instructed his horses where to fly next, leaving Surrey behind.</p>
<p>His pegasi came to a stop directly in front of the ministry. Lucius knew he’d get attention for his entrance. It was, after all, completely intentional this time.<br/>
He exited his coach elegantly with his head held high. He knew of the stares thrown his way but ignored them. Using his infamous ‘Malfoy arrogance’ he entered the building.<br/>
The aristocrat directly went for the office of Amelia Bones. During the war he staged her death in order to save her from Voldemort. Now that the war was over she resumed her old post in the department. He had been supposed to receive an Order of Merlin. He didn't want it but accepted it anyway.<br/>
He introduced himself with a knock.<br/>
“Enter. Hello Lucius, what brings you here today?”<br/>
The man took the offered seat.<br/>
“Good morning Amelia. I’ve come here due to an important affair.”<br/>
“Is it concerning a crime?”<br/>
Lucius snorted.<br/>
“Against humanity, yes.”<br/>
The woman leaned back in her chair. She liked the man, who was always acting cold in public. Not just because he saved her life. She could see through his mask, she was wearing one herself after all.<br/>
“So?”<br/>
Lucius pulled a few documents out of his pocket and enlarged them.<br/>
“These documents prove that Narcissa and I were never married. They also prove that draco is not my son.”<br/>
The woman breathed in sharply.<br/>
“Your marriage was a farce? Narcissa still is a Black?”<br/>
The god shook his head.<br/>
“No, she became a Malfoy by marrying Abraxas, my father. Do not ask, it is all in there.”<br/>
The man pressed the documents into the shaking hands of the woman.<br/>
She took them and started to read.</p>
<p>Nothing was mentioned about the Blacks being gods. Contrary, it was mentioned very clearly that Narcissa was his mother and Draco his brother. The fact that Lucius’ name was never officially written on Draco’s birth certificate was also in there. The public only believed that he was his son because they looked similar, a fact that his mother exploited heavily.</p>
<p>Amelia was stunned.<br/>
“She’s manipulated the minds of that many people? That’s a crime.”<br/>
Lucius shrugged.<br/>
“Tell her then. Be careful, it’d be easy for her to repeat.”<br/>
The woman thought over his words for a while.<br/>
“You’re magical creatures?”<br/>
“More or less. You’ll most likely find out what we are soo. My stupid relatives wanted to reveal it for years now. They didn’t because of Voldemort.”<br/>
“That doesn’t sound too good.”, the woman determined.<br/>
“I think it’s unnecessary but I’m part of the minority in that case. That’s why I chose to distance myself from them.”<br/>
Mrs. Bones looked at the man in front of her.<br/>
“You sound bitter.”<br/>
“I’ve been for a long time. Don’t worry about me, I am fine. How are you?”<br/>
The woman laughed.<br/>
“Do you know how many people claim to have been spies? Others claim to have been forced to do despicable things by the Death Eaters. I won’t make the same mistakes that my predecessor did.”<br/>
“You’re using veritaserum?”<br/>
“For each and every one of them. That’s what it’s there for, isn’t it? Your friend made sure I have enough in stock.”<br/>
“Severus? Now I know what he’s been doing in my lab lately. I thought he was locked inside.” Lucius smiled.</p>
<p>Amelia gaze wandered to the documents before her.<br/>
“I assume you want them published?”<br/>
“Yes, as long as it won’t be in the Daily Prophet. If it is, I could deliver those to that woman myself. There will be articles about it anyway once the information is out. We both know there will.”<br/>
The witch puffed up.<br/>
“Skeeter is also on my list because of the rumours she has spread over the years. Especially those concerning Harry Potter. One second she wants him to save the wizarding world, the other she calls him the next Dark Lord.”<br/>
Lucius' reaction made the woman shudder.<br/>
“What’s going on? Lucius, you’re scaring me.”<br/>
The man had trouble calming himself. He smiled apologetically at Mrs. Bones.<br/>
“I am sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. I’ve never been able to tolerate that woman.”<br/>
“Understandable. I’ll give those documents to Xenophilius Lovegood. The Quibbler might be unorthodox but the man is competent and fair.”</p>
<p>Lucius had to grin again. The Quibbler had a reputation for being crazy because there often were articles about creatures that don’t exist. What most witches and wizards didn’t know is that they do exist. Contrary to most, the Lovegoods made an effort out of finding them.</p>
<p>“That’s a great idea. How’s the minister doing?”<br/>
The woman sighed loudly.<br/>
“I’m close to actually preventing him from leaving his office. He tries to flee on every occasion. I know the chaos that Fudge left behind is bad, bordering on devastation.”<br/>
The god broke out in laughter.<br/>
“That’s nothing to laugh about!” the woman replied angrily.<br/>
“What did you expect? Fudge never had a sliver of capability for his job. That reminds me of something. I want Umbridge arrested and questioned about her year as a teacher.”<br/>
Amelia raised a had.<br/>
“That’s already been done. Our current minister might not like his job but he does it properly. He’s noticed a great many inconsistencies about her. The things I know about her don't portray her any better. Delores quite literally walked over dead bodies.”<br/>
Lucius nodded. He was confident that she’d do anything to get her way after he’d seen the scars on Harry’s hand.<br/>
“When will the next election take place?”<br/>
“Next year. Why don’t you run for office?”<br/>
“My dear, don't get me wrong. Are you insane?”<br/>
Amelia giggled.<br/>
“Why? You’d be the perfect candidate for the job. Unlike most others you’re not corrupt and you want improvement.”<br/>
“You do too. Why don’t you run for it?”<br/>
“Who is going to do my current job?”<br/>
“Wait, you actually want to be minister?”<br/>
“Sounds masochistic, right? Yes, I want to. Our country needs improvement in many areas. Our children need a better education. Most seventeen year olds can’t even solve a twelve year old muggle’s math problem. Muggle studies also is a joke. The children learn how a toaster works, yet they still cross the street with a red light. That’s just the tip of the iceberg. I’d just need someone to take over my position.”<br/>
The woman stopped herself and looked at Lucius. The latter almost choked on air.<br/>
“No!”<br/>
“Why not? You don’t want to be minister because you like pulling the strings from the background. You’d be able to do that in Law Enforcement. You’d also be able to prevent students, who don't misuse their magic, to be put in front of the Wizengamot. Most children only defend themselves. You know where Potter got doing that.”<br/>
“Because Fudge didn’t want to deal with actual problems. Really?”<br/>
“Think about it. You not just saved my life last year but also didn’t cause suspicion for Voldemort. That's the talent one needs for this job.”<br/>
Lucius took a deep breath. He didn’t know if Harry would like it.<br/>
“I will think about it.”<br/>
“Contact me once you’ve come to a decision.”<br/>
Lucius smilingly shook his head.<br/>
“You’re crazy. I have to go, I still want to visit the bank.”<br/>
The moment he stood up the door was opened.</p>
<p>Amelia and Lucius turned around in a swift motion and pointed their wands at the intruder.<br/>
“Albus!” the woman screamed, “why are you barging in like that?”<br/>
The headmaster didn't apologise for his entrance or greet anyone in the room.<br/>
“Amelia, you’ve got to start a search. Harry is missing. I’m sure the Death Eaters are behind it.”<br/>
The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement rolled her eyes and sat down.<br/>
“You’re causing this much noise just because Harry isn’t with the muggles anymore? Albus, the boy is of age as of yesterday. He probably left by himself. Also, every Death Eater is in Azkaban and thus not a danger to Harry.”<br/>
The director was still ignoring Lucius, who was enjoying the spectacle.<br/>
“Why should Harry run away from home? They’re his relatives.”<br/>
The woman stared at him incredulously.<br/>
“Don’t you know I’ve had to deal with them a few times? That time the boy blew up his aunt and the dementor attack. I’ve had to question them both times. If I had been Mr. Potter I would have left as soon as I was able to. They’re the worst sort of muggles. To this day I don’t know why you placed him with them.”<br/>
Dumbledore snorted.<br/>
“I’ve explained it to the Order. It was for the boy’s safety.”</p>
<p>Lucius interrupted their discussion.<br/>
“Wasn’t it for your safety?”<br/>
The headmaster turned around.<br/>
“What are you doing here Lucius?”<br/>
“Working.”, he replied dryly, “do stop using my first name. I didn’t allow you to.”<br/>
“As you wish. What did you imply by saying it was for my safety?”<br/>
“You never cared for Mr. Potter as a person. You wanted him to be a weapon and you succeeded. You wouldn’t have if he had any loving adults around.”<br/>
Dumbledore’s glare at him was sinister.<br/>
“You’re embarrassing yourself. Of course I care for him.”<br/>
Lucius couldn't hold back.<br/>
“Why didn't you visit him a single time after the war ended?”<br/>
“How do you know? Do you have anything to do with his disappearance? Is it revenge because your master died?” Dumbledore wanted to know.<br/>
Amelia could only shake her head.<br/>
“How I kow? Severus told me. If memory serves you right you’d remember I’ve been fighting alongside the boy and against Voldemort than you’d like to admit. If you’d excuse me, I still have things to do. Thank you for your help Amelia.”<br/>
The woman smiled at him.<br/>
“You’re welcome. Don’t forget to think about my offer.”<br/>
Lucius looked a bit saddened but nodded.</p>
<p>Once outside the man visited the bank in order to keep his greedy relatives outside his vault.<br/>
He secretly took delight in Dumbledore’s panic. He’d take a bet that there would be an article in the newspaper about the disappearance of the saviour of the wizarding world tomorrow.</p>
<p>Visiting the bank didn’t take much time. He already had every necessary document with him.<br/>
It truly was a good thing that he and the goblins understood one another. He couldn’t wait to see his Ganymede again as he sat in his coach. He let his gaze wander around the shops of Diagon Alley. He would have loved to buy a present for Harry. Sadly though, he didn’t know what the young man would like. That was something he’d have to find out soon. Unfortunately, Severus already bought new clothes for him. Buckbeak wasn’t much of a present either. That animal wanted Harry’s company.<br/>
He was so caught up in his musings that he didn’t notice at first that he was home already.<br/>
The door of the coach opened and Lucius looked outside.<br/>
He exited with a smile on his face.<br/>
“Good afternoon Little Master. Good to see you back.”<br/>
“Thank you Dobby. Where are Severus and my Ganymede?”<br/>
The house elf grinned.<br/>
“They’re in the garden with Buckbeak. They ate something and Mr. Harry Potter Sir fell asleep.”<br/>
Lucius thanked the house elf and walked into the direction where he could feel his little one.<br/>
The picture before his eyes caused him to smile. Harry and Severus were leaning against Buckbeak with Harry leaning against Severus as well. Weirdly enough, he didn’t feel jealous at their sight.<br/>
He approached them, anticipating telling them about his day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A guardians secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There probably won't be a chapter next saturday as I'll be writing a few exams within the next two weeks.<br/>After that I'll try to make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Harry and Severus landed after flying there was a ‘pop’ next to them.<br/>“Mr. Harry Potter Sir?”<br/>The Ganymede turned around.<br/>“Nice to see you Winky. The dress you’re wearing is beautiful.”<br/>The female elf grinned and bowed. The white dress with a blue cape looked really good on her.<br/>“Thank you Master. I’ve brought you lunch.”<br/>Severus checked the time.<br/>“The time sure went by fast.”<br/>“It always does while flying.”, Harry giggled.<br/>Winky smiled and spread a blanket on the grass. She put various dishes and drinks on it.<br/>A bowl with food for Buckbeak was put out as well.<br/>“There you are. I hope you’ll like it.”<br/>“If you made it we will.”, Harry commented.<br/>“You're a very nice Master.”, Winky beamed before she bowed again and popped away.<br/>“She’s adorable.”, Severus said.<br/>“She really is. I like her a lot.”<br/>Both of them loaded their plates with food. Flying, better yet being outside in general made them hungry. Severus was pleased by Harry taking a second serving, even though it was a little smaller than a normal sized portion.<br/>“Stop it.”<br/>“What?” The guardian looked at his student questioningly.<br/>“Observing me. I know I’m on the thin side but I’m aiming to change it. I’ve promised it after all.”<br/>“I’m sorry, I’m just happy that you’re hungry.”<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“You’re too thin as well.”<br/>Severus looked down at his body. During the holidays he was wearing normal clothes instead of his usual robes. Without those one could see how he actually looks.<br/>“Fine, I’ll try to gain a bit of weight too. Satisfied?”<br/>“Very.”, the Ganymede intoned.</p>
<p>After their meal they laid against Buckbeak with their backs. The hippogriff had finished his meal and slept, his head laying on his front legs.<br/>“Sev?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Am I really that hopeless?”<br/>Harry looked at his mentor and guardian pleadingly.<br/>The latter was confused.<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Potions.”, he muttered under his breath.<br/>Severus laughed and put his arm around Harry, pulling him close.<br/>“You can’t excel in every subject.”<br/>“I know, I want to be good anyway. Especially in potions, considering you love it so much and mum was good as well. As far as I know Lucius is too. I don’t want to be a disappointment.”<br/>“If you want to, Luc and I can give you lessons. You won’t have to do them, unless you still want to be an auror?”<br/>Harry looked at the man next to him angrily.<br/>“You know I never wanted that, it was expected of me. In addition, I can’t take up a job that has a high likelihood of me getting killed as it will kill you and Luc too.”<br/>Severus sighed and carefully patted the boy’s head.<br/>“You have to learn to live your life.”<br/>Harry shrugged.<br/>“I never had to. People repeatedly told me that I’d probably die in the war. Especially those on my side did. I’ve kind of given up the moment I’ve met Voldemort for the first time.”<br/>Severus grumbled.<br/>“I will protect you. No one will harm you ever again.”<br/>The young hero nodded. He stretched and pressed a kiss on Severus’ cheek.<br/>“Thanks, I like you very much.” He cuddled closer to the man and shortly after fell asleep.<br/>“I am fond of you too little one. More than you know.”</p>
<p>Severus looked up when he noticed someone approaching them.<br/>“Hello Lucius. You took some time.”<br/>The god stopped in front of the three and saved the picture they made in his memories.<br/>“You look like a picture perfect couple.”<br/>“Jealous?” Severus nettled.<br/>Lucius sat down on Harry’s other side.<br/>“Were you any other person I would be. He also made you his guardian.”<br/>The potions master looked at his friend perplexed.<br/>“You noticed?”<br/>“Of course, I also know where your mark is.”<br/>“Shh, I don’t want Harry to know I have one yet.”<br/>Lucius looked at him.<br/>“Why not?”<br/>The guardian pointed at his left forearm.<br/>“He will think he marked me.”<br/>“But he did.”, the god intoned.<br/>“He will think he’s a second coming of Voldemort.”<br/>The politician gently took his Ganymede’s arm.<br/>“No one is further away from becoming a Dark Lord than Harry is.”<br/>Severus sighed.<br/>“He said that he mustn’t die because it would be our end too earlier. Luc, he’s been told repeatedly that he would die in the war. They thought it was his duty to.”<br/>The god grumbled. He was reminded of his childhood and he didn’t like it at all.<br/>Suddenly, Severus started to giggle.<br/>“What now?”<br/>“I’ve never seen you sitting on the floor.”<br/>Lucius rolled his eyes.<br/>“I am sitting on a blanket, not the floor.”<br/>Severus couldn't stop smiling. </p>
<p>“Have you been to the ministry?”<br/>“Yes. Mother and Draco will be furious.”<br/>“Why? I thought they wanted to come out after the war themselves?”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“They wanted to. I am sure it displeases them that I was faster than them. They also can’t access my money anymore. It’ll further infuriate them.”<br/>The teacher nodded.<br/>“I know. They had a hard time overcoming the fact that they had to pay me for ‘spying’.”<br/>“Mother can’t comprehend that not everyone sees submissive gods as a waste of space.”</p>
<p>They were silent for a while before Lucius started to talk.<br/>“I think you need a master to be happy.”<br/>Severus raised his eyebrows.<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“Just the way I said.”<br/>Severus stiffened slightly.<br/>“I can assure you I was never happy to be a Death Eater. I hated it to serve him.”, the potions master almost hissed out those words.<br/>“I’m not talking about our late snakeface. When you were little it was Lily, now it’s Harry.”<br/>“The way you put it, it sounds like I was a submissive masochist.”, Severus grumbled.<br/>The god laughed silently.<br/>“Certainly not. In fact, you’re very dominant. However, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re not balanced if you can’t devote your life to protecting someone.”<br/>“That way it sounds even worse.”<br/>“I am right, aren’t I, dear friend?”<br/>Severus looked at his friend pensively before his gaze wandered to the sleeping teen.<br/>“It has become second nature to me. Lily mostly needed to be saved from her horrible sister, sometimes from herself. You needed saving too. Without someone to stand by your side you would’ve given uo years ago. And our little one? Let’s just say that I’ve never met someone who gets in trouble quite as often as him, even though he tries to stay out of it.”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“As I said, you live to be there for others.”<br/>The guardian shook his head vehemently.<br/>“Not just anyone. To use your words, I choose my ‘master’ with care. I’d never do the same for, let’s say, Dumbledore.”<br/>The god snorted.<br/>“I hate the old fool. He gave you a promise and didn’t keep it. And you were to be loyal to him regardless. Ridiculous.”<br/>“he also only wanted to help me in return for something.”<br/>Lucius nodded. He changed the conversation to a topic that has been on his mind for years.</p>
<p>“Do you think you would’ve been in love with Lily if she didn’t need you?”<br/>Severus wanted to lash out at Lucius. Only when he saw his concerned look he refrained. He answered hesitantly.<br/>“I don't know, it has always been clear to me. Lily needed someone to protect her. Any feelings came by themselves.”<br/>The god cleared his throat.<br/>“And for me?”<br/>Severus stiffened.<br/>“I like you but there was never more to it.”<br/>“Probably because you still had feelings for Harry’s mother.”<br/>Severus nodded saddened.<br/>“Luc.”<br/>The blonde god smiled.<br/>“I don’t give away secrets, especially not yours. Promise me one thing, think about it, please.”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“Nothing will change if you’re right. My life belongs to Harry.”</p>
<p>The hippogriff behind them moved. The animal was done sleeping. He stayed down though, since Harry was still using him as a pillow. He wouldn’t have if it were just the two men. He would have loved to knock the god over. But the little one was still there. He loved the child. Never before had he met someone of that race to not be prejudiced at all against magical creatures. That was why he let him ride on his back that time. And would do it again.<br/>He carefully turned his head to look at the child. It seemed like he was waking up.</p>
<p>Harry sleepily opened his eyes. He could smell Severus’ scent. The man smelled of herbs. There was also the scent of tobacco and perfume. When did Severus start smoking? And using fragrance like that?<br/>Confused by that, he looked around.<br/>“Oh, I must’ve fallen asleep.”<br/>The two men looked at the boy.<br/>“Yes, you did.”, Severus said.<br/>Harry smiled and looked at Lucius.<br/>“When did you come back?”<br/>“A while ago, don’t worry. Severus kept me entertained.”<br/>“Sure.” Harry sat up straight and looked at the god questioningly.<br/>“What happened?”<br/>Lucius smiled. He explained his visit at the muggle’s and the ministry in great detail.<br/>“Why didn’t you tell me you were worrying for Mrs. Figg?”<br/>Harry shrugged.<br/>“I didn’t think you’d visit her if I did. I also imagined you holding a tiny kitten in your arms.” Harry blushed.<br/>“You enjoyed that mental image, did you?” Severus added and laughed.<br/>His student poked his side in response.<br/>“I would have definitely visited her if you asked me to. She’s very nice so I invited her to the manor.”<br/>“Really? That’s great.” The Ganymede was grinning like a loon.<br/>Severus looked at his friend and remembered something.<br/>“Did you deal with Umbridge?”<br/>The god grimaced.<br/>“I’ve filed charges against her. She will never get close to any children again. She’ll also never see our Harry again.”<br/>“That reminds me. Harry?”<br/>The boy looked at his teacher.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Would you allow Lucius to heal every injury and illness you might have?”<br/>The boy was utterly confused.<br/>“I am neither injured nor ill right now.”<br/>“Not yet.”, the teacher commented.<br/>The god chimed into the conversation.<br/>“What Severus wants to say is that I can only help you if you allow me to. Should you be in a coma you can’t give consent. It’s just a precaution.”<br/>Harry understood.<br/>“That’s a dumb rule. Of course you’re allowed to heal me. I can do without staying in the hospital wing for weeks again if something should happen.”<br/>“If?” Severus laughed.<br/>“My dear Harry. Something will definitely happen to you. If not, my job would be way easier.”<br/>“Says the man who just asked to be my guardian.”, Harry pouted, “you’re begging to be allowed to care for me.”<br/>Lucius grinned.<br/>“Got you.”<br/>The potions master kept silent. He had to think of the talk he and Lucius had earlier. His friend was right, he was feeling better after Harry had allowed him to continue looking after him.</p>
<p>Harry scuttled to the center of the blanket. He picked up a plate and looked at Lucius.<br/>“What would you like to eat?”<br/>The blonde god looked at his Ganymede with wide eyes. His little one was incredible.<br/>“I’ll eat anything.”<br/>“Just like Severus and I.”, Harry muttered while placing a few different things on his plate. They weren’t picky eaters as they didn’t have a pleasant childhood. They had favourites, of course, but they’d never refuse food.<br/>With a shake of his head Harry got rid of his gloomy thoughts. He poured his god a glass of juice. Astonishingly, he seemed to have a liking to it.<br/>He seated himself in front of the blonde.<br/>“If you don’t want to see it you should go, Sev.”<br/>“Oh no. I’m just going to lean back and enjoy the show.”<br/>Harry grinned.<br/>“You’re weird.”<br/>“I know.”<br/>Lucius quietly enjoyed the food. Well, he enjoyed everything his Ganymede gave to him. It was surprising to him how gentle Harry was while feeding him. He didn’t once poke him with his fork or gave a too big bit to him. He even seemed to have fun feeding him.<br/>“Would you like another serving or dessert?” Harry wanted to know. The god had to refrain from doing something to Harry. His innocent look awas just that delectable.<br/>“What’s for dessert?”<br/>“Angel pudding.”, Severus smirked.<br/>Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head.<br/>“You’re really childish.”<br/>“I want to see if Harry managed to feed you without making a mess.”<br/>The Ganymede scooped up some pudding with a spoon and held it before Lucius’ mouth.<br/>“Here.”<br/>The way the god looked as he ate the pudding and licked his lips afterwards did something to Harry. He was overwhelmed by it.<br/>He could see Severus grinning in the corner of his eye. Without thinking he held a spoonful of pudding in front of his face.<br/>“Open.”, he commented.<br/>The teacher was so perplexed that he did an impression of a fish. Harry took that as a sign and fed him.<br/>Lucius broke into a fit of laughter.<br/>“Serves you right.”<br/>Harry laughed too.<br/>“That’s fun.” Without acknowledging his teacher’s protests he continued to feed both men alternately.<br/>Lucius almost broke down. It was glorious to see Severus not even contemplating to fight back. He didn’t mind that his Ganymede used one spoon for the both of them. He gulped the moment Harry ate the last bit of angel pudding himself.<br/>He looked sexy.<br/>That factor was maximised when Harry grinned at the both of them.<br/>Harry also licked a bit of cream off his fingers, which put the cherry on top.<br/>Lucius looked at Severus.<br/>“Merlin.”, he whispered.<br/>The potions master bit his tongue in order to not laugh.<br/>Things were sure to get entertaining. Severus was going to enjoy every minute of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Talking about the war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry's and Lucius' relationship takes an unexpected turn while they walk aroud the grounds of the manor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Exams are over so here's the new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the meal Winky and Dobby cleaned everything up.<br/>“Winky?”<br/>“Yes master?”<br/>Harry scrunched his face. The only reason he let Winky call him that was that she’d be sad otherwise.<br/>“Do you have popcorn? If not, could you get some?”<br/>The house elf looked at him with eyes wide open.<br/>“Bought?” she asked indignantly.<br/>Harry raised his hands in defense.<br/>“Of course not. I just want some fresh corn for today afternoon. Would that be possible?”<br/>Winky grinned.<br/>“I will take care of it. Anything else?”<br/>Harry looked at Severus.<br/>“I’d like to have Fish and Chips today evening.”<br/>The Ganymede couldn’t stop himself from laughing.<br/>“Stop it Sev. Luc’s going to have a shock.”<br/>The potions master grinned.<br/>“What is that now?” the god wanted to know.<br/>“Something I’ve never had but looks delicious.”, Harry said and looked longingly into space.<br/>“That makes clear what we’ll have for dinner. Dobby?”<br/>“Of course little master. No, young master.”<br/>“Just continue calling me little master, I’ve always liked it.”<br/>The house elf grinned like a loon. Both of them disappeared.<br/>Severus stood up as well.<br/>“I’m going to go into my lab.”<br/>“Why do you want to hole yourself up in there again?”<br/>“Because your mate wants to get better in potions. I’ll have to hide everything he might destroy. Hopefully there’s something left after that.”<br/>Harry crossed his arms and pouted.<br/>“You’re mean:”<br/>Severus laughed darkly.<br/>“Be careful Harry, Lucius is starting to drool.”<br/>The guardian made a quick retreat into his lab, leaving two men with murderous stares behind.</p><p>Harry looked up at Lucius. The man seemed to be entranced by his look, which had Harry blushing again.<br/>The god thought it was adorable. He didn’t want to embarrass his little one further.<br/>“He just wants to annoy us because of something I said to him earlier.”<br/>Harry was confused.<br/>“A secret?”<br/>“He’s asked me to not lose a word about it. I figure you might get it soon yourself. Do you want to take a stroll?”<br/>Lucius had stood up and was holding a hand out to Harry. He nodded and accepted the help.<br/>Buckbeak wanted to follow them but Lucius quickly intercepted.<br/>“I’d like to be alone with my mate for a while.”<br/>The animal didn’t seem to want to leave. He stared grimly at Lucius.<br/>Harry walked in front of the hippogriff.<br/>“Don’t be mad. I want to get to know Lucius a bit better. Would you mind looking after my white beauty for now?”<br/>Buckbeak shook his head. He leaned down and put his forehead against the boys’ one.<br/>Harry closed his eyes at the touch.<br/>The hippogriff ascended.<br/>“You two seem to be very good friends.”<br/>“I like most animals, no matter what they are. Even spiders. Buckbeak has always been nice. Did you know he saved Hermione and myself from Remus in our third year?”<br/>“I thought Severus did.”<br/>Harry grinned.<br/>“One version of us was. Hermione and I used a time-turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius.”<br/>The god shook his head.<br/>“At thirteen. Who’s idea was that?”<br/>“The headmasters’.”, Harry replied.<br/>The gods’ stomach almost flipped. Dumbledore was supposed to protect his students, not endanger them.<br/>The years really did a number on that man’s brain cells.<br/>“Come on, let's leave.”<br/>Again, Lucius extended his arm and Harry took it so they could walk arm in arm.</p><p>They walked silently next to each other for a while before Lucius started to talk about the times certain parts of the property were added to it. Harry thought it was interesting, though he wanted to know more about the man next to him, not the property. Or his ancestors. They would have time to discuss that soon enough.<br/>“When did you start smoking?” Harry interrupted his mate.<br/>The god was baffled and looked at the young man.<br/>“Excuse me?”<br/>“I smelt it when I woke up earlier.”<br/>“What exactly?”<br/>“Well, tobacco.”<br/>Lucius looked at Harry sheepishly.<br/>“Does it bother you? It’s not unhealthy. Severus once told me that it’s looked down upon by the muggles for that.”<br/>Harry smiled. He thought the man explaining his actions like that was adorable.<br/>“No, it doesn’t. Except cigars, they’re disgusting. They smell atrociously. Most men use them as a metaphor for penises.”<br/>“Where did you get that piece of knowledge from? Actually, nevermind. I only sometimes smoke normal cigarettes.”<br/>“Normal?” Harry giggled a bit because he couldn’t imagine them being normal.<br/>“Well, they’re a bit expensive. The upside is that your clothes won’t smell of cold smoke. The nicotine won’t discolour your teeth because there’s no nicotine in them. There are other ingredients in my cigarettes.”<br/>“How about your lungs? Smoking is addictive.”<br/>“Really? Addictive? I don’t know about that. It’s not harmful for my lungs. Severus made it so this kind of tobacco doesn’t do any harm. Even for… passive smokers? I think that’s what he called it.”<br/>Harry laughed again.<br/>“There seem to be few diseases a god has to worry about.”<br/>“That’s true. I always find it fascinating how humans were able to live for that long. They’re so tender and prone to getting ill.”<br/>“Hey, I’m one too.”<br/>Lucius stopped and faced his mate.<br/>“You’re not. You’re a Ganymede, not a god but also not a human. You’re a very rare creature.”<br/>“I’ll have to get used to that.”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>He took his mate’s arm and they started walking again.<br/>“Why does Severus not sell his inventions? He could be earning a fortune.”<br/>Lucius laughed.<br/>“I’ve asked him that same question. He said that he didn’t want to be famous for helping smokers with their addiction before he’s famous in other areas.”<br/>Harry understood that reason.</p><p>After a while Lucius broke their silence.<br/>“Severus said you cried when you killed Voldemort.”<br/>Harry flinched.<br/>“I didn’t kill him, I just reflected his spell back at him.”<br/>“I didn’t want to accuse you of anything or scare you like that. I’d just like to know why you cried. Was it because you had to kill a man? Or rather because you caused his death?”<br/>Harry was silent for a while.<br/>“I didn’t really know at that time. Too many things at once I think. Severus said it might have been the knowledge to be responsible for another man’s death. Dumbledore said I was relieved to have fulfilled my destiny and still be alive. Professor McGonagall said I was happy that the war was finally over.”<br/>“What is true then?”<br/>“It’s probably a mixture of all three. Just that moment I felt pity for Voldemort.”<br/>Lucius didn’t expect that answer.<br/>“You pitied him? He killed your parents.”<br/>The boy shook his head.<br/>“I didn’t mean that. His actions still are inexcusable. During that moment I imagined how empty his life must have been. Voldemort only ever wanted to be powerful, not caring for anyone or anything else. The only thing that mattered to him was immortality. Imagine what kind of lonely life that must have been. Or rather lonely existence. You can’t call that living.”<br/>The god considered Harry’s statement.<br/>“He never cared for others, only himself.”<br/>“That’s why the thing he feared most was death. When he realised that he was about to die… you should have seen his face. It was full of fear. The only thing I could do was cry. It broke his control at the very end.”<br/>“He saw you crying?”<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>The stare the man threw at him before his death was heartbreaking. He couldn’t think of another way to describe it. He didn’t say it out loud.</p><p>Lucius admired Harry for his kindness. He himself didn’t feel guilty for killing many of the Lord’s followers. Even in revenge he never thought about his feelings very long. That probably had to do with him being a god or his ‘victims’ deserving their fate. Lucius never hurt someone for pure enjoyment. There had always been a reason to do so, mostly because his family told him to.<br/>“I am glad that it’s over. Especially that all Horcruxes are destroyed. That way the headmaster finally did something good.”<br/>Harry laughed.<br/>“The old fool didn’t do a thing. He only told me which things were parts of his soul. I’ve destroyed the diary before I knew what it was, I didn’t even know magic like that existed at that time. Then there was the diadem and that snake.”<br/>Lucius was confused.<br/>“I thought there were seven in total?”<br/>“That’s what old snake-face claimed. Dumbledore thought he had seven too. My scar always hurt when I was close to one. That way I knew all the other objects were harmless.”<br/>The god didn’t know what to say.<br/>“Does your scar act up anymore?”<br/>“No, it’s only an ugly reminder now. Did you know the old fool thought I was a horcrux too?”<br/>The god felt like he had hit a wall.<br/>“He did what? That imbecile! How could he make up something like that?”<br/>“Because Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me when he attacked me for the first time. I can talk to snakes and feel dark magic. I’d probably have an easier time learning it than with light magic, though I don’t care about that. Then there’s this connection that we had.”<br/>The god snorted.<br/>“Nonsense. If you were a horcrux you wouldn’t have been yourself. That’s what happened to Nagini. She was just another normal snake before Riddle happened upon her. The Lord made her half basilisk and her personality was gone after.”<br/>“Which explains why I could never talk to her. Her hissing was mostly incomprehensible, yet snakes are mostly nice.”<br/>“Unless they were in contact with that monster.”, the god said grimly.<br/>“Poor thing. I would have never become a vessel like that, would I?”<br/>“No, you wouldn’t have. You’re safe from many things that would do you harm. Especially as long as I like. Say, what was the headmaster’s plan for removing the horcrux that supposedly was in you?”<br/>“He said that I had to be killed by Voldemort. That would have been the only way for him to lose his immortality. If I sacrificed myself the headmaster would have killed him and the war would have been over.”</p><p>Suddenly the air around them was too silent for Harry’s taste. He cautiously peered up to look at his mate, who looked close to bursting at the moment.<br/>“He wanted what?” he whispered in exasperation.<br/>“Um… I was able to show him that I was not possessed.”<br/>The god slowly turned to look at the boy.<br/>Harry wasn’t calmed by his look. He whimpered and stepped back. He knew that he wasn’t the cause of the god’s anger but he was still scaring him.<br/>“Lucius, it’s okay. I’m alive.”<br/>That didn’t help to calm the man at all. It seemed to make him even angrier.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Can’t I leave you two for one minute?”<br/>Harry turned around. Severus stood behind him, looking concerned.<br/>“I told him about Dumbledore’s hypothesis concerning my scar. He’s been like that since.”<br/>The guardian sighed. Harry’s panic had alerted him that he was in ‘danger’. He dropped everything and appeared without a second thought. He would have never thought that Lucius was the cause of Harry’s panic.<br/>“Would you calm down? You’re scaring him.”<br/>The sentence hit it’s mark. The god calmed immediately, he even looked a bit embarrassed.<br/>“I am sorry Harry, I didn’t want to scare you. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that the old fool would willingly send you to your death.”<br/>“You noticed that awfully early. Why did you think that he chose the battle to be on Hogwarts’ grounds? That was the only way he could ensure that Harry would fight.”, Severus almost growled.<br/>“I thought it was Voldemort’s idea?” Lucius commented.<br/>“It was. The old fool even weakened Hogwarts’ shields after I told him. He wanted the war to reach the school. Believe me, I wanted to warn him, not encourage him.”<br/>Harry’s eyes widened. He looked at the man in shock.<br/>“That’s not unusual for that man. He only cares about his ‘greater good’. He happily sacrifices his pawns along the way.”, the boy murmured.<br/>Severus put an arm around his shoulders.<br/>“That has always been his weakness.”<br/>“How did you keep him from sending Harry to his death?” Lucius enquired.<br/>“We didn’t. I told him that I’d leave if he made me.”, Harry stated. “Since Severus explained it beforehand, I knew that there was no horcrux inside me. I’ve put more trust in him than I did in the old fool. I had to face him at the end anyway.”<br/>Lucius looked at his mate.<br/>“That means the old fool still thinks you’re a horcrux.”<br/>The boy shook his head.<br/>“No, he tested me after the battle. It was revealed that I am one hundred percent Voldemort-free.”<br/>Severus was confused.<br/>“How did he do that?”<br/>“While I was in the hospital wing. He checked my mind for any residue dark magic. The headmaster said that should Tom still be there I would’ve attacked him.”<br/>Lucius stepped closer and looked at the guardian.<br/>“Severus, make sure that HE won’t come near Harry in school.”<br/>“You don’t have to tell me. I won’t let him use Harry for anything.”<br/>Harry rolled his eyes.<br/>“Hey you two. I’m still here you know?”<br/>Both men smiled and looked at Harry. Severus tousled his hair and Lucius put a hand on his back.</p><p>“I’ll go to my lab again. Do try to not talk about things like these, especially if I’m not there. I almost freaked out when I felt Harry’s panic.”, Severus said and walked away.<br/>Lucius guiltily looked at Harry.<br/>“I really didn’t want to scare you.”<br/>“I didn’t worry about myself. YOU looked like you’d do something stupid very soon.”<br/>The god smiled.<br/>“Plucking a flaming, headless chicken isn’t stupid.”<br/>Harry giggled.<br/>“It would be if his students saw him without anything.”<br/>Lucius started to laugh. He really didn’t need those visuals.<br/>He took his mate’s hand and interlocked their fingers. They continued walking.<br/>“Are you happy that Severus is your guardian?” He asked in an attempt to talk about something safe.<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“Very. I’m also worrying about him. He’s too immersed in his task. Sev also said he would never be in a relationship, using the love of my mother as an excuse.”<br/>The god looked perplexed.<br/>“Excuse?”<br/>“What else is it supposed to be? He said that he still isn’t over her death. He also said that a guardian only lives to serve his ‘master’. I think both should be possible.”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“You’re right. There have been a few guardians with spouses in the past. It’s a bit more complicated for Severus.”<br/>Harry was caught in his thoughts.<br/>“He’s really attached to the both of us. I think he’s afraid to lose us. Oh Merlin, that sounds cheesy.”<br/>“It isn’t cheesy if it’s true.”, the god agreed.<br/>Harry looked at him. He spoke with an air of sadness in his voice.<br/>“I want him to be happy.”<br/>“We’ll see to that. I think it will be more difficult than winning a war.”<br/>Harry chuckled.<br/>Lucius was surprised by his ganymede’s care for others. The boy seemed to know Severus really well.</p><p>After an hour, on their way to the man, Lucius stopped.<br/>“I know it is a bit early Harry. May I kiss you?”<br/>A surge went through Harry’s body. This delicately phrased question gave him goosebumps. The boy gulped, then he looked up.<br/>“Yes.”, he whispered. Yesterday he wouldn’t have thought to want to be in the man’s presence so soon. Now he wanted to feel the lips of the god.<br/>The previously mentioned god couldn’t believe his ears. His little mate didn’t reject him.<br/>The blonde slowly lowered his head, always ready to stop should Harry rethink his decision. The boy did no such thing. He even closed his eyes. He gently placed his lips above Harry’s.<br/>It was glorious. He would have never imagined it to be that pleasant.<br/>Harry was on cloud nine too. The gentle pressure, just between too little and too much. He felt the man’s tongue after a while. While it usually would have been too fast for him it was just right now.<br/>He let the god lick his lips before granting him entrance. A nimble tongue snaked its way into his mouth and explored it. Harry let himself get carried away. He barely had any experience. That once time with Cho only scared him off relationships of that kind.<br/>His tongue was poked at. Harry followed the movements of his partner, who seemed to enjoy it.</p><p>Just liking it was an understatement. Lucius couldn’t believe his luck. A mere two days ago he was ready for Harry completely rejecting him. He’d already been planning his funeral. Now this wonderful creature allowed him to kiss him. As the boy gingerly explored his mouth the god pulled him into his arms and held him close. It was an incredible feeling. Not even close to his former partners.<br/>After a seemingly endless moment they separated.<br/>Lucius was fascinated by Harry’s display. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks tinged red. His lips were a little swollen and his hair even messier than usual. That was probably the blonde’s fault as he had buried his hand in the other's hair.<br/>The boy blushed and wanted to turn away.<br/>Lucius gently put one of his long fingers below his mate’s chin.<br/>“Don’t. You’re beautiful.”<br/>Harry chewed on his bottom lip.<br/>“I feel embarrassed.”<br/>“You don’t have to. It’s the truth.”<br/>“You’re way prettier than I am.”, the boy murmured.<br/>Lucius pulled his little mate even closer.<br/>“You don’t have any idea about your impression on others, do you?”<br/>“What do you mean?” Harry looked at the god, confusion clearly visible on his face.<br/>The boy’s innocence enamoured the man.<br/>“You’re incredible.”<br/>He gently kissed his ganymede again. Said ganymede didn’t know why his partner liked him so much but he wasn’t about to complain about being kissed.</p><p>They needed another thirty minutes before they reached the manor.<br/>To their surprise, Severus was already sitting in the dining room, waiting for them.<br/>“Watching the two of you is the best sort of entertainment.”, he exclaimed and smirked.<br/>Lucius raised his eyebrows.<br/>“Did you spy on us?”<br/>“I stumbled upon you by chance but couldn’t avert my gaze after. You barely walked five steps before kissing again.”<br/>Harry blushed which only sent Severus into a fit of laughter.<br/>“Stop teasing him Sev.”<br/>“I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself. Oh Harry, you’re adorable if you’re looking like that.”<br/>The boy kept silent and hid behind Lucius, who guided him to his seat so they could eat dinner.<br/>Of course they had Fish and Chips. Lucius was dumbfounded when he saw Severus eating with his fingers.<br/>“Don’t look at me like that, I won’t use a knife and fork.”<br/>The god looked at Harry. He also made no move to indicate that he would be using cutlery. That had to be some kind of muggle tradition, he was sure of it.<br/>Harry soon held a piece of fish with a white sauce on it in front of his face.<br/>That way both of them ate the english national food of the muggles for the first time. God and ganymede both liked it. It wasn't food one could eat everyday though.</p><p>They were sitting in the living room when Winky popped in and brought the popcorn.<br/>“Thank you my dear.” Harry was excited like a child going to an amusement park.<br/>“You’re welcome.”, giggled Winky and popped away.<br/>Harry immediately ate a handful of popped corn.<br/>“Nice, it’s still warm. Here, have one.”<br/>He attempted to feed it to his god, who eyed it sceptically.<br/>“What is that?”<br/>“Corn.”, Severus replied and took a handful himself.<br/>Lucius shrugged and tried one out. He was surprised by its taste.<br/>“It’s really good. Could you feed me more of it?”<br/>Harry smiled and proceeded to feed the god.<br/>“Not afraid to get fat? There’s salt and butter in it.”, Severus remarked.<br/>Lucius threw him an angry glare but kept silent. He was distracted by his ganymede anyway. He held a few pieces of popcorn for him to eat in his hand. The god had to refrain himself from licking Harry’s fingers clean. It wasn’t easy as the snack was pretty small.<br/>Severus leaned back and enjoyed the show. Harry threw a popcorn at his nose.<br/>“You’re not supposed to play with your food.”, the teacher chided.<br/>“And you were supposed to catch it.”<br/>“With my mouth?”<br/>“No, with your nostril.”, the boy countered.<br/>Lucius roared.</p><p>There was a knock on Severus’ door as they were all readying themselves for bed.<br/>“Come in. What can I do for you Lucius?”<br/>“Excuse me that I’m here at this hour. I wanted to see your mark.”<br/>Severus smiled. The blonde was even worse in his curiosity than Harry.<br/>He took off his shirt and put it away. Both were admiring the mark immediately.<br/>Lucius started to explain.<br/>“The rose resembles Harry. That’s what resembles all ganymedes for some reason. I would have thought it’d be a red one. The dragon resembles you, or rather how your ‘master’ sees you.”<br/>Severus looked at the mark more closely.<br/>“I would’ve thought he sees me as a bat.”<br/>“At least the dragon is black. Maybe you’re a batgon.” (AN: That really doesn’t work translated)<br/>“Better than a dragomouse.”, the man grumbled. Lucius chuckled, then grew a serious expression.<br/>“Harry knows.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“About your need to protect. I didn’t outright say it but he suspects. You won’t have to lie to him. He’d like it if you had a relationship.”<br/>The teacher nodded.<br/>“That’s no surprise to me. I don’t want a partner right now. I am happy as it is. It’ll be hard enough to keep Harry safe, especially in school.”<br/>“Because of the old coot?”<br/>“Half of the wizarding world could be a danger to him. Yes, Dumbledore is one of the reasons. Don’t worry, I won’t leave Harry out of my sight.”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“I know. You should show him your mark regardless.”<br/>Severus heaved a deep sigh, but nodded.<br/>“Will we try to teach him the art that is potions brewing tomorrow?” the teacher inquired.<br/>The god laughed.<br/>“I’m eager to know if it’s really that bad.”<br/>“I care deeply for him, but yes, it is. You’ll see.”, Severus foretold.<br/>They wished each other a good night and Lucius left.<br/>Yes, he was excited about the following day.<br/>Severus finally had the time to think about Lucius’ and Harry’s words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 'Loving' relatives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YOU SLIMY DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH! YOU INSULT TO OUR NOBLE FAMILY! HOW COULD YOU? TROLLS SHOULD HAVE EATEN YOU ALIVE WHEN YOU WERE A BABY! HOW COULD YOU CRAWL OUT OF ME?<br/>MY WONDERFUL BODY WAS BESMIRCHED BY YOUR PRESENCE! ….”</p><p>Harry awoke with a start. He quickly grabbed his wand and tried to exit the bed, landing on all fours in the process. Cursing his clumsiness he got up on his feet again. He was hearing a woman screeching all the time. If it even was a woman. <br/>Moaning Myrtle’s voice was angelic in comparison.<br/>He encountered Severus in front of his room. The man was in a nightgown still. His hair was tousled and he was as grumpy as Harry. He was holding his wand in a way that conveyed ‘come at me, I am ready’.<br/>“What is that?” the ganymede wanted to know.<br/>“It’s coming from Lucius’ room. It sounds like Narcissa.”, the man explained.<br/>“She shouldn’t be able to come inside now.”, Harry was shouting as they were making their way to the god’s room.<br/>Harry immediately opened the door. What he saw let his blood boil.<br/>Lucius Malfoy was sitting cross-legged on his bed and let himself get yelled at by a Howler.</p><p>“GIVE BACK OUR PROPERTY IMMEDIATELY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO OWN THAT MUCH OR ANYTHING! DO NOT DARE TO GIVE YOUR GANYMEDE MORE THAN THE HOUSE! HE WILL REJECT YOU EITHER WAY, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU GIVE TO HIM!”</p><p>That was Draco’s voice. He and his mother were spewing threats alternately.<br/>“Can’t you turn that howler off Luc? My ears are aching.”, the potions master complained.<br/>“It wouldn’t have made its way in here if I could. It was brought by a vulture. Do I have to say more?” The god looked everything but happy.<br/>A vulture indeed. Just like the one eating Prometheus’ liver every day. He even received a boon to be able to live through it every day. If a vulture delivered one’s letter the person could be sure that the sender didn’t like them. Harry had enough as another barrage of insults was directed at the blonde. He silently transfigured the fingernails on his left hand to claws with his wand and shredded the howler to pieces. The effect was immediate.<br/>“Silence.”, a satisfied Harry exclaimed.<br/>Lucius rubbed his temples.<br/>“Thank you. I thought it’d never stop. My brother definitely inherited my mother’s stubbornness concerning rants of any kind.”<br/>Harry took what was left of the howler and threw it into the fire before taking a seat on Lucius’ bed. Severus made himself comfortable in an armchair.<br/>“Why was she able to send a howler anyway?” the boy wanted to know.<br/>“Because I didn’t expect her to send one. The wards protect us from harm's way but not from a childish howler. I feel like a twelve year-old boy.”<br/>Severus looked out the window.</p><p>“You know they’re standing in front of the manor right now? It certainly looks like it.”<br/>The other two looked into the same direction as the potions master. Behind the property line different-coloured smoke was visible.<br/>“And they’re that angry because of some gold? That’s childish.”, Harry remarked.<br/>The god shook his head.<br/>“It’s not about the gold. I assume mother just found out that I have made our familial relationship public. It’ll be in the paper soon. She thinks I didn’t have the right to do so. It was her right, she said. I am worthless in the eyes of my family.”<br/>Severus snorted.<br/>“They would’ve put you in a bad light again, now they’re in it. I doubt either Draco or your mother has any experience with it.”<br/>“That’s a trait every dominant Black-god has.”, the god murmured.<br/>In the meantime Harry observed the display of colours outside.<br/>“Can’t you do anything against it?” he wanted to know.<br/>“Not much. As it is, they’re not doing anything illegal yet.”<br/>“They’re trying to break into your home.”, Harry responded.<br/>“Due to the wards on the property it does as much damage as throwing pebbles at the White House. No one takes those seriously.”, Severus explained.<br/>“So we can't get rid of them?”<br/>“We could if I was powerful enough. I’ve never had the opportunity to best them before. Additionally, I don’t want to subject you or Severus to danger.”<br/>Harry pondered over the things his mate said before he could reply.</p><p>“Winky. Oh Winky.”, he called.<br/>The house-elf appeared with a ‘plop’.<br/>“Master has whispered diabolically?” the elf said.<br/>Severus and Lucius snickered at the elf’s choice of words. Harry grinned too.<br/>“Yes my dear, I did. Could you do me a big favour?” Harry crouched and booped the elf’s nose.<br/>Winky jumped excitedly on the bed.<br/>“Of course. Winky will do everything she can for young master.”<br/>“That pleases me. Could you please remove our impertinent company outside? You can be more brisk if you want. Please show them what we think of their behaviour.”<br/>The house-elf looked out of the window and shook her head.<br/>“Their behaviour is atrocious. Especially for a god. Winky will guide them home.”<br/>She bowed and disappeared.<br/>Lucius looked at his young mate.<br/>“How do you know house elves are able to stand up to gods?”<br/>Harry shrugged.<br/>“You yourself said that they were created to care for submissive gods. That, in turn, means they must be very powerful.”<br/>The god nodded. Severus grinned.<br/>The ganymede looked around.<br/>“Since we’re here and awake; could we order breakfast now?”<br/>Severus couldn’t hold back a laugh.<br/>“Like a pyjama-party?”<br/>The boy quickly grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at his guardian.<br/>“Your inner child is showing.”<br/>Lucius smiled at their antics. He was glad to have two wonderful people in his life. He couldn’t have had a better ganymede or friend. While the two were throwing pillows at each other, the god called for Juju and asked her to deliver breakfast.<br/>The smell of coffee had the other two looking at him.<br/>“The food is waiting for you.”, he exclaimed.<br/>They seated themselves at a table not far from the bed.</p><p>Harry started by first pouring his god and then himself a juice.<br/>“What would you like?”<br/>“Why are you asking every time? You should choose something first, I can wait.”, Lucius answered.<br/>Harry looked at him.<br/>Severus sighed.<br/>“Will you two be like this every day from now on? Luc, Harry will eat the same things that you do. Have I not explained it to you?”<br/>“You did. It’s hard for me. Harry is my mate and I want him to be happy.”<br/>“Just say what you want to eat then. I don’t even know half of the dishes standing there.”, Harry proclaimed.<br/>“What do you mean?” Lucius wanted to know.<br/>“Exactly what I said. I’ve never seen those foods.”<br/>The god looked at Severus.<br/>“Why are you looking at me for help? Not everyone can be used to that much variety.”<br/>Lucius sighed and kissed his little one’s head. After that he explained to Harry what each dish was. Together, they made a choice and Harry fed his god, the former not forgetting to eat something himself.<br/>“Should I feed you too Sev?” the ganymede teased.<br/>“No thanks. I still don’t know why I let you do it yesterday.”<br/>“Because our little one surprised you. Admit it, you wanted to know what it was about for once.”<br/>Severus smiled at his friend<br/>“Possibly.”, he mouthed.</p><p>Harry grinned. He enjoyed the time he spent here. So much so that he wanted to stay forever. That wouldn’t be possible though. He still had one year of school left. Also, he was supposed to go to Diagon Alley in a few days to pick up school supplies. He wasn’t looking forward to it. Ever since he defeated Voldemort he couldn’t step foot anywhere without being swarmed by fans. This time it would be different because he had two protectors. No one would willingly stand in their way.<br/>Winky’s appearance interrupted his musings.<br/>“Winky fulfilled her task.”<br/>“Nice. What did you do to them?” Harry asked curiously.<br/>“I used a reflecting charm. They were hit with their own spells. Then I sent them home. I might have missed their destination by a bit.”<br/>“What do you mean?” Severus wanted to know.<br/>“There’s a moor close to the Black manor. I might have confused their magical signatures.”<br/>Winky looked at her fingernails.<br/>“Wait. Does that mean my brother and mother are stuck in a mud pit?”<br/>“Well… they won’t be stuck for long. It’ll probably take them a few hours to free themselves. The moor is… affectionate.”<br/>Nothing could prevent their reaction. They all roared.<br/>Winky looked pleased with herself.<br/>“Harry, your elf is more Slytherin than their founder was.”, Lucius claimed.<br/>The Gryffindor smiled.<br/>“That’s why we get on so well. You did a great job Winky.”, Harry stated and hugged his little friend.<br/>“You’re welcome master.” The little being was filled with happiness.<br/>After Harry released his hold of her she bowed and disappeared, taking the dirty dishes with her.</p><p>All three of them needed a while to calm down.<br/>Lucius had pulled Harry close and tried to tame his hair. His fingers got stuck a few times doing so.<br/>“Ow. Don’t bother Luc, there’s nothing that could tame that mop. Not even Severus’ potions were able to do a thing.”<br/>Severus nodded grimly. His protegé’s hair was his biggest challenge so far. And his worst nightmare.<br/>Having noticed Severus' expression, Harry grinned.<br/>“Have you declared war on them?” Harry asked and pointed at his hair.<br/>“I did. I will find a way to tame them at some point, I promise.”<br/>Lucius grinned. Severus was acting like Harry’s hair was a disease.<br/>“So… will I receive lessons today?” Harry looked at both men.<br/>At that moment a few owls flew into the room. All of them landed on the table and stuck out their legs for Lucius to detach the letters tied to them. He sighed and relieved the owls of their letters before Harry gave them a treat. He was able to see owls from Gringotts and the Ministry.<br/>Annoyed, Lucius put them to the side.<br/>“You’ll have to start without me. It seems like my dearest mother tried to access my vaults. And have me thrown out of the Ministry. I’ll have to take care of that first.”<br/>“I thought she wasn’t able to do anything to you now?” Harry questioned.<br/>“She tried to anyway. She’ll make a laughing stock out of herself. I was also accused of kidnapping.”<br/>“Who are you supposed to have kidnapped?” Severus inquired.<br/>“Harry.”, Lucius replied dryly.<br/>“Who? No, wait, Dumbledore?”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“I made sure HE didn’t see me when I ‘visited’ your relatives. The neighbours did though. So did the Dursleys. Not a single soul mentioned a kidnapping but Dumbledore always thinks the worst whenever I’m involved. He even saw me in Amelia’s office.”<br/>The boy hugged his mate.<br/>“Don’t worry. Not even old snakeface managed to hold me hostage. He’ll have a hard time explaining that one.”<br/>“I am a god. I have way more power than Voldemort did.”<br/>“The headmaster doesn't know about that.”, Severus added.<br/>“Do you even have the mark?” the ganymede wanted to know.<br/>Lucius uncovered his left forearm and pointed at his milky-white skin.<br/>“Of course not! That thing was way too ugly.”<br/>“Right. Dictators always think they’re good artists, even if they’re not.”, Harry said.<br/>“You two should go ahead. I’ll follow once I get through this mess.”<br/>Severus and Harry nodded and left the room to change.</p><p>Lucius needed two hours to answer every letter. The result was satisfactory. His mother’s reputation was tarnished beyond repair now. It was her own fault, for she threatened the band and the ministry.<br/>He also had a floo-call with Amelia. She assured him that he could ignore Dumbledore’s antics. The old fool wanted to keep his money source, the defeater of You-know-who,  on a tight leash. Those were the woman’s exact words.<br/>The god was convinced that she’d be an excellent ministress one day. He was sure that she’d be voted in. Everyone knew Amelia Bones was fair.<br/>He walked to the lab with a smile on his face. The smile disappeared the moment he opened the door. ‘What is that?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Though it might seem like it after reading this chapter: this story does NOT contain Dumbledore!Bashing<br/>Why Dumbledore acts like he does will be revealed in a later chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Too many brewers spoil the potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius couldn’t believe his eyes. His ganymede and Severus were running around the lab like headless chicken.<br/>“What’s going on here?”<br/>Both of them looked at him before they started screaming.<br/>“STOP THAT THING!”<br/>The god didn’t know what hit them. He wanted to ask if they have lost their marbles. His attention was grabbed by something… running at him?<br/>It was a grey, green and blue blob of something, which seemed to have sprouted limbs. The ‘thing’ looked solid but gooey at the same time.<br/>“What is that?” the god wanted to know.<br/>“Later! Now stop it!” Severus shouted.<br/>Lucius shrugged and pulled out his wand. He sent a stunner at the ‘thing’ and levitated it onto the counter Severus was pointing at.<br/>The moment the ‘thing’ landed, Severus secured it with…<br/>“Chains?” the blonde asked.<br/>“Do you think I’d fancy running around the manor to catch it?”</p>
<p>As soon as it was tightly secured, Severus angrily glared at his student.<br/>Harry was trying to disappear but couldn’t.<br/>“Oops?” he meekly said.<br/>“You can have ‘oops’ when I’m done. I’m at my wit’s end. I left you alone for ONE minute and your potion tries to escape.”, the teacher complained. He loved Harry, but the boy was utterly hopeless at potions.<br/>“THAT is a potion?” Lucius asked. He observed the ‘thing’, which still seemed to struggle against its restraints, fascinatedly.<br/>“Don’t get too close to it. It will steal a certain body part.”, Severus warned.<br/>Harry crossed his arms.<br/>“It only happened once. And I said sorry. I think I did better than last time.”<br/>The following glare Severus was throwing at him could have had Neville’s future family shiver.<br/>Harry’s reaction was a pout. Lucius thought it was adorable. He still wanted to know what had transpired in his lab.<br/>“What was he supposed to be making?” Lucius asked his friend.<br/>“A potion that cures colds.”<br/>“Why did you have me start with something of that difficulty?” Harry snapped.</p>
<p>The boy raised a point. It was easier to put a stopper to death than to cure a cold. Muggles had similar problems, their medicine failed at that too.<br/>That was why the potion was only done during the students seventh year at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Lucius looked at Severus questioningly.<br/>“Why did you start with that potion?”<br/>“Because he managed a worse result last year in our private lessons. I wanted to prepare him for the upcoming school year.”<br/>Harry giggled.<br/>“If this had happened in one of your lessons I wouldn't have had to worry about Voldemort.”<br/>Severus grinned.<br/>“Perhaps. I definitely would’ve been more successful that way.”<br/>Lucius would have been alarmed had anyone else said that. Severus’ threat wasn’t serious.<br/>“What did happen the last time then?”<br/>Harry smiled menacingly.<br/>“It attacked Severus and stole his nose.”<br/>If looks could kill, Severus glare would have. Lucius had trouble not showing his amusement. He lost his restraint when he remembered a muggle saying.<br/>“I didn’t expect you to take a running nose literally Harry.”<br/>Harry burst out laughing. Severus felt slightly offended.<br/>“Very funny. I want to see you try catching a ‘running nose’. Especially if it keeps hiding in corners like some mouse.”<br/>Those words didn’t stop the two from laughing. If anything, they were laughing even harder now.<br/>“You’re making it worse.”, Lucius barely managed to press out.<br/>“Shut up.”, Severus replied.<br/>“Oh come on. We made it, see?” Harry said in an attempt to calm down the man.<br/>“Unfortunately you were reminding me of a short story Gogol told you once constantly.”<br/>“What story?” Lucius wanted to know.<br/>“It's called ‘the nose’. A man wakes up one morning and discovers that his nose is missing. He follows it and manages to catch it just as it was about to leave the country. With forged documents.”<br/>Lucius looked at his ganymede.<br/>“Is it a story for children?”<br/>“No.”, Severus grummeled.<br/>Lucius snorted. He imagined Severus’ nose walking into the Ministry to try and get papers for visiting France.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the potions master gave up on calming down his two hyenas. He tried to find out what Harry did wrong this time instead. The ‘potion’ showed that it didn’t want to be examined. ‘Just like his ‘creator’ when he doesn’t want something’ he thought.<br/>The reason he wanted to find out what went wrong was obvious. Lucius’ joke hit quite close. The previous time the potion turned out like this was because Harry thought of a ‘running nose’. For some reason he managed to transfer that mental image to his potion. Which, in turn, stole Severus’ nose.<br/>He scanned the ‘thing’ like a mediwitch or -wizard would their patient. In the corner of his eye he saw Harry and Lucius standing on either side of him.<br/>“Is that the reason your nose seems smaller than before? I’ve noticed it isn’t quite as large now.”<br/>The guardian glared at his friend before he relaxed.<br/>“That was Harry’s way of saying sorry. He created a spell that would mend every one of my bones in a way you’d never notice they’ve ever been broken.”<br/>Lucius' admiration for his mate rose.<br/>“You did that?”<br/>“I was quite good at charms last year. I also found out just what was possible if you used them. Additionally, Severus has always had trouble breathing before.”<br/>Harry leaned over and gently touched his guardian’s ‘new’ nose.<br/>Severus smirked.<br/>“At least I know what you did wrong now.”, he said and pointed at the ‘thing’.<br/>“What?” Lucius and Harry drawled at the same time.<br/>“You’ve used your magic again. I feel like I’ve told you one too many times that very few potions require magic.”<br/>“I thought muggles weren’t able to brew potions because they don’t have magic.”, Harry protested.<br/>“Only those potions that take weeks or months to brew require magic. Muggles can’t acquire potions ingredients. Theoretically any squib could be good at potions. The Ministry would be their only hinderace for they only accept people with magic.”<br/>Harry stomped his foot angrily.<br/>“So Filch and so on could’ve become potions masters if the Ministry wasn’t so close-minded?”<br/>“Exactly.”, both men said.<br/>“That law should be changed.”, Harry declared.<br/>“As many other things should too.”, Lucius added.</p>
<p>Severus was able to destroy the ‘thing’ after he found out what Harry did wrong.<br/>Harry only observed his teacher, whose shirt was askew after their chase.<br/>“When did you get that tattoo?” he wanted to know.<br/>Severus looked at him questioningly.<br/>“You must have imagined it. I don’t have one.”<br/>Harry, having expected that kind of answer, went into a fit of rage.<br/>“Damn it Sev, you said there was no mark!”<br/>He approached his guardian and lifted his shirt further.<br/>Lucius sighed.<br/>“I’ve told you to show him.”<br/>“You knew it?” the young man snapped at his mate.<br/>“Yes. Every guardian receives a mark upon being chosen by a ganymede.”<br/>Harry was shocked. He sat down and crossed his arms.<br/>“I didn’t want you to have one. Why didn’t you say anything?”<br/>The potions master approached his student. He carefully put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“Because I didn’t know. I’ve only noticed once you accepted me. I knew how you’d react upon hearing it so I chose to not tell you about it.”<br/>The boy lifted his head.<br/>“But…”, he murmured.<br/>“No buts. The mark is fine. It shows that you trust me. And it's pretty. Just look at it.”<br/>Harry did. Lucius told him about the history guardian’s marks had.<br/>The ganymede grinned.<br/>“Hehe, a dragon. I’ve seen Severus as a nesting dragon ever since we sorted out our difficulties.”<br/>“Cheeky brat. I am not a mother.”, Severus retorted.<br/>“Right. You’re neither like a father nor a mother.”, Harry said. The man, in turn, ruffled his hair.<br/>Lucius smiled. His little mate had Severus wrapped around his pinky finger.</p>
<p>“Are we going to start brewing now?” Lucius asked.<br/>“You’re not getting away that easily. Did you take care of everything?” Severus inquired.<br/>Lucius snorted.<br/>“Of course. It wasn’t even hard. Just a short talk with Amelia and a few letters.”<br/>“And Dumbledore?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>“He can complain all he wants. You’re of age so he can’t harm you.”, the god declared. He pulled Harry close.<br/>“I know, I just don’t want him to suddenly be on your doorstep. He’s annoying right now. Did you know he’s talked about my future to a few people?”<br/>“Excuse me?” Lucius exclaimed and raised an eyebrow.<br/>“According to him I am supposed to advertise the school and hold speeches and so on. He also wanted me to become an auror and to be a part of his Order. He basically wanted me to be a mascot.”<br/>“I assume he hasn’t asked you about your plans once?” Severus wanted to know.<br/>Harry snorted.<br/>“He doesn’t care about my opinion. I only know any of this because McGonagall told me. For example, if I had gotten my way I wouldn’t have been a TriWizard champion. Most wizards and witches seem to think I’m some kind of general good. At least that’s what Luna said once.”<br/>Lucius hold on to him tightened.<br/>“Then it’s a good thing that you have a guardian already. It appears you will need him. Idiots, all of them.”<br/>Harry shrugged.<br/>He was used to people badgering him. Now that he was considered an adult he wouldn’t have to deal with them anymore.</p>
<p>Within the next hout their sole objective was to teach Harry how to brew properly.<br/>They started the practical part as soon as they thought Harry had it down.<br/>It didn’t take long for Severus to interrupt his student by yanking his arm away from the cauldron.<br/>“Don’t!” Harry was confused.<br/>“Why not?”<br/>Lucius was perplexed too.<br/>“Those roots do belong into the potion Sev.”<br/>“Not unless you want your manor to be destroyed. If Harry was to put them in right now the whole thing would explode.”<br/>The young wizard looked around sheepishly.<br/>“The recipe said ‘three anise roots’.”, he muttered.<br/>“Given that you cut the other ingredients the right way. You erred in cutting the petals. I’ve only noticed when it was too late.”, the teacher explained.<br/>“I didn’t do anything wrong. The recipe said to rasp them.”, Harry defended himself.<br/>Lucius took a look at the recipe again.<br/>“It doesn’t say rasp, it says ‘reel up’. Sorry little one.”<br/>Harry was utterly dumbfounded now.<br/>“I thought it was a printing error.”<br/>He looked at his teachers questioningly. Severus’ mind slowly came to understand what went wrong with Harry’s potions all these years.<br/>“Do you know what snipping means, Harry?”<br/>They boy nodded.<br/>“Yes. It’s another word for cutting.”<br/>Severus and Lucius glanced at each other and nodded.</p>
<p>Harry felt like the other two were speaking spanish. What did he do wrong? And why were they looking at him like that?<br/>“Will someone explain what’s going on?”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“Of course. Those words aren’t printing errors Harry. They’re different techniques on how to prepare something. At least in the wizarding world. Every child knows the difference between them. If you don’t pay attention to those… well you know what happens by now.”<br/>Harry’s facial expression brightened considerably.<br/>“What does ‘to reel up’ mean then?”<br/>“It means to cut something into thin leaflets. You have to be able to see through them. That’s what this grater is for.”<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>“And snipping?”<br/>“It means to cut something into pieces of different sizes. Some potions wouldn’t work otherwise.”, Severus added with a smile.<br/>He browsed over the bookshelf in the corner and fetched a certain book.<br/>Harry looked at Lucius.<br/>“Why don’t we learn that in school?”<br/>The god shrugged.<br/>“Those books are made by wizards and witches who grew up in our world. They probably assume that all muggleborns also know those terms before entering Hogwarts.”<br/>“Not necessarily.”, Severus interrupted him, “there’s a register of every term at the back of the first-year book.<br/>Harry took the book and cracked it open.<br/>“Very useful. It’s at the very back of the book. And there’s no annotations of footnotes in between. Which eleven-year old , apart from Hermione, will find this? No wonder there’s so many botched up potions in class.”</p>
<p>Severus nodded. He now knew why so many muggleborns performed poorly in his subject. His mother was a witch so he knew his vocabulary before coming to Hogwarts. He explained it to Lily too.<br/>The teacher promised himself to make changes to his lessons come September. Maybe some of those dunderheads, as he liked to call them, would perform better.<br/>It was time to print some new books as well. Those they were using in class weren’t updated in the last hundred years.</p>
<p>Lucius was confused.<br/>“Why should there be an asterisk or a little number next to a word?”<br/>Harry’s eyes widened. Did wizards not know about this concept?<br/>“Muggles have it in their books. It shows that there’s a footnote to a word in the glossary at the back.”<br/>Lucius still didn’t understand and looked at Severus. The latter sighed.<br/>“What are footnotes? What’s a glossary?”<br/>“I’ll show you a few books that have them later.”<br/>The god nodded.<br/>Severus clapped his hands.<br/>“Now we’ll try this again. Now that you know what you did wrong I expect you to not make those mistakes again. Do not have your magic flow into the potion and look at the list.”</p>
<p>That, in fact, seemed to have been the problem during the last six years. Harry was brewing potions all afternoon and not had a single one blow up. Now Severus was able to see that Harry had indeed inherited his mother’s talent for brewing. That wasn’t a surprise. Lily was not only good in potions but charms too. And James? He excelled in transfiguration, defense and flying. Their son surpassed both of them. His only weaknesses were divination and history, courtesy of the teachers teaching those subjects.<br/>Pleased with the result, Severus bottled up the last of Harry’s potions. A perfect pepperup potion.<br/>The ganymede observed his teacher bottling up the potions with glee.<br/>Lucius hugged him from behind and was observing him too.<br/>“He seems to be more Happy than you are.”<br/>Harry leaned against his god.<br/>“Looks like it. He probably feels reassured that he isn’t such a bad teacher after all.”<br/>Lucius smiled and turned Harry around. He gently kissed him.</p>
<p>Severus was watching them from the corner of his eye. Seeing those two so carefree made him insanely happy. He didn’t know why. It just did.<br/>When the two parted in need of air Severus interrupted them.<br/>“I could watch you for hours.”<br/>Lucius grinned.<br/>“Voyeur.”<br/>“So what?”<br/>Harry shook his head. His guardian certainly was… someone. He wouldn’t want him another way.</p>
<p>When they went upstairs for dinner Severus thought of another matter.<br/>“Your booklist will arrive tomorrow. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley that day?”<br/>Harry tilted his head.<br/>“Only if you two will accompany me. I don’t fancy being stuck there for hours because of some fans.”<br/>“I wouldn’t have let you go by yourself. Most wizards and witches would want a piece of you. Literally.”, Lucius murmured.<br/>And so it was agreed upon to go to Diagon Alley the following day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. To be a hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day the three of them made a trip to Diagon Alley after the letters arrived. The booklist for seventh years was even longer than the one last year. Harry also needed a few extra items for other classes.<br/>“Weird. Last year we only needed extra stuff for potions, not for the other subjects.”<br/>Severus smiled.<br/>“This is your NEWT year. You’re going to be learning very specific magics.”<br/>“But plants?” Harry was confused by them being on the list.<br/>“You are to be prepared for life after school. That’s why you’ll have to care for those plants yourself. The school won’t provide anymore.”<br/>Harry looked at his teacher sceptically.<br/>“That’s obvious. Why does McGonagall want us to bring hair, hide and feathers of different animals then?”<br/>Severus took the list from Harry. Lucius looked over the man’s shoulder and read along. The god whistled.<br/>“Your year must be very talented. Those things rarely make it onto a list.”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“If I recall correctly even Longbottom’s performance exited Minerva.”<br/>Harry grew impatient.<br/>“What does it mean then?” he inquired.<br/>“It means you’ll learn how to transfigure animals from their remains.”, the teacher explained.<br/>“That’s possible?” Harry asked.<br/>“It is. You’ll only be ‘making’ animals that don’t actually exist though. Most of them won’t live for long. The best of students can manage to have their animal being able to eat.”, Lucius intoned.<br/>Harry smiled at his god.<br/>“I should be good at that, shouldn’t I?”<br/>Lucius sheepishly cleared his throat and Severus grinned.</p><p>They didn’t enter Diagon Alley via the Leaky Cauldron, that wouldn’t have been befitting Lucius. Instead, they travelled by coach.<br/>“Snob.”, Severus said to Lucius.<br/>“So what? My Pegasi need a good flight once in a while.”<br/>“You just want to show them off.” Severus replied.<br/>“I don’t have to show off my Pegasi, I have Harry.”, Lucius countered and pulled his little one close.<br/>Harry blushed.<br/>“I think I could boast more about ‘having’ you than the other way round.”<br/>“Oh, you could? Why do you think that is?” Lucius wanted to know.<br/>Harry looked at him, then at Severus. The guardian shrugged.<br/>“I’ve told you that that’s what having a mate is like.”<br/>“What exactly did you say?” Lucius was curious to know.<br/>“That you’re the most important person ever to him. And that you don’t know the effect you have on him.”<br/>The blonde could only agree.<br/>“That might be the case. However, I’d still like to know why you think you can do that.”<br/>Harry’s embarrassment was clear to see on his face.<br/>“You’re incredibly good-looking, you’re very intelligent and completely lovable. There’s just too many things to say. I’d say half the wizarding world is after you.”<br/>Severus guwaffed.<br/>“And the other half lusts after Harry Potter.”<br/>Harry stuck out his tongue at him.<br/>Lucius’ heart warmed during Harry’s speech. Mostly the fact that Harry thought him to be loveable.<br/>“I don’t care about what others think of me. There’s only you for me.”<br/>These words were whispered into the younger male’s ear. They made the skin on Harry’s neck prickle.<br/>“Thank you.”, Harry murmured.<br/>“Ah, the entertainment. Just like a film.”, Severus said.<br/>“There’s no popcorn this time.”, Lucius countered.</p><p>Harry didn’t utter the comment forming on his lips. He was blown away by Lucius’ kind words still. Theoretically, the green-eyed boy knew that the god loved him. It was different altogether hearing him say it out loud. In front of another.<br/>A secret that was still completely Harry’s was that he couldn’t get of Lucius for a few years now.<br/>Harry always thought him to be gorgeous from the moment he met him in Diagon Alley for the first time. He didn’t know how a mere man could look so astounding. Now he knew. Lucius wasn’t a mere man.<br/>It wasn’t like the boy immediately fell in love with him. The god used to be unbearable. Objectively, he has always been able to appreciate the man’s looks. No matter what others said. Ron's comments came unfiltered specifically.<br/>The moment this ethereal being told him that he loved him; Harry thought it was a joke at first. Or a spell.<br/>Harry didn’t believe himself to be good-looking. He did have pretty eyes, that was it. Harry was sure the sole thing people noticed about him was his status as the saviour of the Wizarding World. If he wasn’t, no one would be interested in him.</p><p>“Harry? Harry! You spaced out. What are you mulling about?” Lucius said and pulled him from his thoughts. Harry still couldn’t think quite clearly so he spoke the truth immediately.<br/>“About you.”<br/>The moment Harry realised what he said he blushed.<br/>Severus has to restrain himself from laughing. He thought it was adorable. His favourite student looked like he was caught in the act of doing something forbidden. <br/>Lucius looked like his mate had just proposed to him.<br/>The blonde carefully put one hand on Harry’s cheek and the other on his neck. He pulled him close.<br/>“That must have been the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me.”, he got out before he and his ganymede engaged in a fierce kiss.<br/>The guardian on the other hand had a smile on his face. He wanted them to be happy. Always.</p><p>When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Lucius displayed that he could still be a gentleman despite not having a loving mother.<br/>He climbed out the carriage and extended a hand to his adored mate. Once on the street, he extended an arm to Harry.<br/>“Do you want to show off?” Severus wanted to know.<br/>Lucius looked at his friend. Without missing a beat he replied.<br/>“No, I want to impress him.”<br/>“More like ensnare him”, the potions master nettled. He loved it to annoy the man sometimes. The man in question didn’t show any outward reaction.<br/>“Of course”, he replied, after which he looked at his mate lovingly.<br/>“Where do you want to go first?”<br/>Harry considered his options.<br/>“I think I should take care of the booklist first. It’ll be the most complex. The rest after that. Oh, I should also buy another set of school robes.”<br/>“Did you grow a bit? I didn’t notice.”<br/>Harry squinted his eyes angrily.<br/>“You know I didn’t grow a bit. I’m still half a garden gnome. My last uniform was ripped to shreds by Voldemort during our battle.”<br/>Severus nodded. Lucius was confused.<br/>“You only had one uniform? I thought two were mandatory.”<br/>“Winky always washed them so fast that I didn’t need another. It’s also saving money. I don’t want to burn it for the sake of burning it.”<br/>Severus growled.<br/>“I’ve told you about your financial state. You have enough money for generations to come. Just think of your grandfather’s invention. It didn’t do any to your hair though.”<br/>“It doesn’t work for Potters in general. Just because I have money it doesn’t mean I have to throw it out of the window. Remus said so in my third year.”<br/>Lucius’ eyes adapted a cold stare.<br/>“Just what kind of things did that man teach you? And why do you think one uniform is pointless?”<br/>Harry was a tad bit embarrassed.<br/>“He didn’t do anything. I spent my money on stuff from Zonko’s and pranked Draco and his goons. Remus just said I ought to be more careful with the money my parents left for me.”<br/>“You were thirteen years old. It’s normal buying such things at that age. You wanted to toy with those.”, Lucius argued. He wanted to have a word with a certain werewolf.<br/>Harry put on a sad smile.<br/>“I know. Remy didn't know that I wasn’t treated well at my relatives’. He thought they were properly caring for me and buying toys and such for me. Also, have you seen the clothes that my favourite wolf walks around in? He never had a proper workplace or money due to his ‘furry’ problem. That’s probably what caused him to be careful on what he spends his money on.”<br/>Severus tousled the boy’s hair<br/>“He probably didn’t think of the impact it had on you. Your pet wolf probably wanted you to be safe. Black was thought to be a fugitive back then and you carelessly wandered into Hogsmeade.”<br/>“Don’t remind me. I know it was a bad idea. Even if we know now that it wasn’t dangerous.”<br/>Severus was relieved to hear that coming from the boy’s mouth. He hoped that he wouldn’t throw himself into danger as often in the future.</p><p>They stood out like a sore thumb since they left the coach. On the one hand there was Harry Potter, the boy-who-defeated-the-dark-lord. The hero of a generation. On the other hand there was Lucius Malfoy, a respected and desired aristocrat, politician and single. There was an outcry when that news got out. This morning there had been an article in the Daily Prophet. Narcissa was dragged through the mud in it too. A fact that put a smile on Lucius’ face.<br/>Then there was Severus Snape, former spy and ‘the bravest man I ever knew’, according to Harry Potter.<br/>There was an outcry about this statement as well. Especially due to the fact that it was uttered by Harry Potter. Suddenly everyone wanted to speak to the heroic Slytherin, who had saved the life of their hero countless times. He had received countless job and other delicate offers. The scale of it was so big that Severus had been angry at Harry for some time. That was until Harry had told him that he only wanted him to be respected for his deeds. <br/>Now, Severus always had a smile on his face when he thought about it. The young lion, it seemed, had a sense for justice.<br/>The most rumours centered around the fact that the hero of the wizarding world was clinging to Lucius Malfoy’s arm. They all knew about the meaning of that gesture. There were going to be a few articles in the news for sure.<br/>Severus and Lucius had agreed beforehand to ‘escort’ Harry between them. He had better protection that way. They already had to glare at a great many wizards and witches. Some of them were really pushy. And loud. Everyone wanted to greet the young hero.<br/>Harry looked at both men.<br/>“Do you hear those voices too?”<br/>The Slytherins could barely keep their masks up. Harry immediately noticed, but elected to keep silent. He only smirked.</p><p>As they were passing a broom store Harry noticed something in their display.<br/>Lucius thought his mate had seen something that he wanted. He was excited about finally being able to buy a gift for Harry. The boy though, he wasn’t interested in anything they had. He wanted neither a broom nor anything else.<br/>“Tell me that this is not a dream.”, he whispered angrily.<br/>Both me were surprised and looked at the boy.<br/>“What’s going on?” Severus asked.<br/>Harry, in turn, pointed at a poster.</p><p>GREEN BOLT</p><p>Buy the newest broom on the market today. Fast, safe and named after the hero of our time. Recommended by him as well.<br/>Price: 1000 Galleons. The first twenty buyers will receive an autograph of our hero!</p><p>Harry was staring at the sign. The broom was green, supposedly based on the colour of his eyes. It wasn’t a good imitation, he thought. There was a lightning bolt on the broom handle. One didn’t have to guess what that stood for.<br/>“What the fuck? Why are they selling this? Where did they get the autographs from? I have never in my life written one.” <br/>Harry was unbelievably angry. His companions didn’t look too pleased too.<br/>“We will see.”, Lucius said.<br/>He approached the shop and yanked open their door, only to be immediately assaulted by a shop assistant.<br/>“Can I help you Mr. Malfoy? Are you looking to buy a ‘green bolt’?”<br/>“I am not looking for brooms today. Especially not this one. Say, where did you get it from? Why are you selling it? And where did you get the autographs?”<br/>The shop assistant looked ready to be sucked through a hole in the floor.<br/>“I don’t know. I’m just selling stuff. I’ll get the owner.”<br/>He immediately disappeared.<br/>Harry and Severus had followed the blonde man. The boy looked around. He could not only see the broom, but many articles somehow referencing him.<br/>“You wanted to have a word with me?” a slightly high-pitched voice came from the other side of the shop.<br/>Lucius asked the same questions he just did.<br/>The owner of the shop was confused.<br/>“Mr. Potter supplied us with the autographs. We also received a letter allowing us to make a whole ‘Harry Potter collection’.”<br/>“WHEN WAS I DOWNGRADED TO A BILLBOARD?” the boy shouted. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.<br/>“Oh Mr. Potter. Why are you here? And why are you so angry about that?”<br/>“Why? Because I didn’t know about any of this. I also didn’t want to see my face plastered on everything. Also, I’ve never written an autograph in my life. Just who is responsible for this?”</p><p>The owner of the shop relaxed after Harry finished his tirade. It seemed like he thought himself to be innocent.<br/>“Um… we’ve talked to your manager?”<br/>Harry took a deep breath. He turned around to face Severus and Lucius.<br/>“I’m expecting something bad.”<br/>“Understandable.”, Severus said and looked at the owner, “Who said that he was Harry’s manager?” he wanted to know, even though he was almost completely sure who did.<br/>“Albus Dumbledore. He and his Order own the company called ‘Harry Potter’. They have contracts with the biggest merchants in Europe. Their income isn’t little at all if I do say so myself.”<br/>“Where and when did they get my signature?” Harry could barely get out.<br/>The owner of the shop didn’t know.<br/>“I am sorry Mr. Potter, I didn’t know that no one had informed you about this. It is just that most merchants believed, now that the war is over, that you wanted to make money off your status. You did save us after all.”<br/>“It wasn’t just me. And no, I certainly don’t want this kind of money. Damn it, I killed someone and everyone pretends that, that… I can’t find a word for this.”<br/>Lucius put a hand on the boy’s back.<br/>“Don’t worry, we’ll clear this up in no time. I am curious though. A few days ago there weren’t any ‘Harry Potter’ articles on the shelves. What happened?”<br/>“Um… I only got them yesterday. Nevertheless, I only have one broom and autograph combo left.”<br/>“They’re expensive. Why would there only be one left?” Harry mumbled.<br/>“Because it has your name on it.”, Severus grumbled.<br/>“But the colour.”, Harry replied.<br/>The shop owner looked into the eyes of the hero of the wizarding world.<br/>“No spell could replicate that colour. Your eyes really are beautiful.”<br/>Harry blushed.<br/>Lucius didn’t like that the show owner was complimenting Harry. He glared at him.<br/>The owner, though, already mulled about other problems.<br/>“That means you never consented to this. Which, in turn, means the autographs are fake or were stolen.”<br/>“Yes.”, said Harry dryly.<br/>“That means I’ll have to recall all of it. I won’t sell subpar products. Oh, I’ll sue that guy.”<br/>The show owner disappeared.</p><p>The little group exited the show. Harry looked at his companions.<br/>“Can we go home? I don’t want to go shopping anymore. My picture probably is all over Diagon Alley.”<br/>Lucius pulled his little one into a comforting hug.<br/>“Sure. Don’t worry, I’ll inquire as to why the old fool did this.”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“You two go on, I’ll get Harry’s school supplies. And some uniforms in your size.”<br/>“Really?” Harry looked at his guardian. He was relieved.<br/>“Of course. Lucius? It seems like you just stumbled upon your first case as head of DMLE before you could take over.”<br/>“Fraud. With my ganymede as the victim. The Order won’t know what’s coming.”<br/>He and his ganymede entered their carriage.<br/>Lucius would make sure Dumbledor’s and the Order’s life were going to be miserable.<br/>Harry was cuddled into his side and spewing some choice words. His little one was a fighter. Heads were going to roll.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dumbledore's future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He must’ve lost his marbles. I’d have never thought he’d do something like this. Did he even use his brain? Does he think I’ll let it slide? That’s MY name he’s using for his own gain. He better watch out for he won’t know what hit him until it’s too late.”<br/>Harry complained nearly their whole way back. At some point he leaned against Lucius and wished for Dumbledore to have any disease he could think of. His voice was elevated the whole time. The god couldn’t stop grinning. Yes, it certainly was irritating but still didn’t warrant freaking out like that. Lucius suspected that Harry’s temper had gotten to Severus over the years. It didn’t get to Lucius for he found it amusing.<br/>“Why should he watch out if he won’t know what hit him anyway?” Lucius asked in an attempt to calm down his ganymede.<br/>Which was a very bad idea.<br/>Harry turned around slowly. His glare reminded Lucius of Medusa.<br/>“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! I hope that the reason you just asked this is that you don’t know muggle sayings. If it's not I am warning you. Do NOT cross me again anytime soon.”<br/>The god took a deep breath and pulled his mate close again.<br/>“I know a lot of muggle sayings. I only wanted to distract you.”<br/>“And why is that?” Harry snapped. The young hero knew Lucius wasn’t responsible for his anger but he couldn’t stop lashing out.<br/>The god smiled.<br/>“Because it can be reversed quite easily since you’ve never given consent for it.”<br/>Harry didn’t calm down immediately.<br/>“I know but it’s different. I wouldn’t even have cared if he had dragged my name through the mud. I also wouldn't have lifted a finger even if my friends had asked me.”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“So your issue lies with the way he went on about it?” he enquired, just to be sure. He was proved wrong though.<br/>“No. I would have declined even if he'd asked me. But he didn’t ask me. We didn’t even speak to each other ever since I ripped Voldemort to shreds.”</p><p>Lucius shuddered. The remains of the dark wizard were a gruesome sight.<br/>“Please don’t remind me, I still feel like I could throw up.”<br/>“I thought you weren’t influenced by the sight of such things as a god.”, Harry replied.<br/>“That’s not the case. Some gods aren’t as bloodthirsty.”<br/>The confusion was visible on Harry’s face.<br/>Lucius sighed and continued.<br/>“Yes, I have been brutal sometimes. It is, however, another level of brutality seeing your partner doing that.”<br/>“We weren’t a couple back then.”, Harry said.<br/>The god pulled his little one close.<br/>“That wasn’t my fault. If I had gotten my will in the Ministry back then I would’ve pulled you close and never let go.”<br/>The blonde’s voice had gotten quieter. It was merely a whisper when he was finished.<br/>Harry gulped. He couldn’t avert his eyes from the man’s beautiful face. He came closer and kissed the man.<br/>Lucius was surprised by Harry’s boldness. He didn’t comment on it for he relished their closeness.</p><p>When Severus arrived home he didn’t only bring bags full of items but a foul mood too. Harry was right about his assumption. Every shop in Diagon Alley had some kind of ‘Harry Potter’ merchandise. One could buy everything from baby food to books with his face on it. The guardian wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d seen coffins being sold under Harry’s name.<br/>If Lucius didn’t do anything against this madness, Severus certainly was going to do it himself. The wizarding world would have to be rebuilt afterwards.<br/>He all but threw the bags that didn’t have anything breakable into the nearest corner. He’d have to go shopping again if it broke.<br/>Dobby appeared next to him with a plop.<br/>“Hello sir! Shall Dobby put away your purchases?”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“Please do. Those bags will go into Harry’s room, these into mine. Where are Harry and Lucius?”<br/>“Little master is in his office writing letters. You shouldn’t disturb him. He’s cursing like a sailor.”, the elf warned him.<br/>Severus laughed.<br/>“Seems like him. Where’s Harry? Is he cursing too?”<br/>Dobby giggled.<br/>“He was. Now he’s outside with Buckbeak. They’re probably flying right now. Shall Dobby tell the kitchen elves to serve food?”<br/>“No thanks, I have already eaten. I almost lost it at seeing ‘Harry Potter steak’ on the menu.”<br/>The elf grimaced.<br/>“Whose idea was that?” he wanted to know.<br/>“I didn’t inquire as to whose idea it was. The day was crazy enough. Have Harry and Lucius eaten something?” Severus enquired.<br/>Dobby grinned.<br/>“Yes, they have. They seemed to be having fun.”<br/>The potions master looked at the elf.<br/>“You’ve watched them eat?”<br/>“Most of us elves did. We’ve never seen little master this happy. Harry too.”, the elf defended his actions.<br/>Severus shrugged.<br/>“As long as you only watch them when they’re eating I won’t be bothered.”<br/>That sentence had Dobby blushing like a tomato. He quickly grabbed the shopping bags and disappeared.<br/>Severus grinned and turned around.</p><p>Harry was just saying his goodbye to Buckbeak and reentering the house.<br/>“Hello Harry. Did you have a good flight?” the man wanted to know.<br/>“Oh, hello Sev. Yes, I did. Buckbeak showed me a smaller lake. We have to go there too at some point.”<br/>“Let me guess, it is still within Lucius’ property?”<br/>The boy nodded eagerly. His expression, however, darkened.<br/>“What was the Alley like?”<br/>Severus scrunched his face.<br/>“Luckily for you, I like you. Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to look at your face anymore. Your picture was smiling at me everywhere I looked.”, the potions master replied.<br/>“I never smile in pictures. Where did they get that one?” Harry complained.<br/>“The Weasleys most likely. The Lovegood’s house could be seen in the background.”<br/>Harry grumbled.<br/>“For saying they didn’t want to have to do anything with me anymore they have an awful lot to do with me. Well, the money they’re ‘earning’ by using my name.”<br/>Harry put his forehead against Severus’ chest. Severus put an arm around the boy and patted his back.<br/>Lucius entered the room at this moment. He probably would have exploded had it been anyone other than Severus practically hugging Harry.<br/>“Hey Sev. Why are you comforting Harry?” he inquired.<br/>“Hello Lucius. I’ve just told him about the state of Diagon Alley. Harry is even advertising Floo Powder.”<br/>A chuckle escaped Severus’ mouth.<br/>“Sure. Filch opening an orphanage is more likely.”, the boy mumbled.<br/>Lucius approached them for a group hug.<br/>“I’ve just sent out the last of letters and launched an investigation. The Order won’t be happy much longer. What should happen to it? Technically it’s yours.”<br/>Harry looked at Lucius.<br/>“I don’t know. Probably some non-profit project.”<br/>The god smiled.<br/>“I knew you’d say that. We can look at possible organisations tomorrow. Severus, what are you carrying around?” the man wanted to know.<br/>“Oh, I almost forgot. It’s for you, Harry.”<br/>He passed the bag o to Harry, who opened it and squeaked.<br/>“Wow! Thanks Sev.”<br/>Lucius tried to look at his friend with a neutral expression, but failed.<br/>“Keep your envy to yourself, it’s just sweets. He’s addicted. More so than any veela.”<br/>“And you’re only telling me about that now? I would’ve already gotten something had I known.”, the god pouted.<br/>Harry distracted his partner by putting a chocolate candy in his mouth. The man’s mood brightened considerably.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>The newspaper was filled with articles about the fraudulent machinations of the Order over the next few days. Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny Weasley were also discussed. Their actions were scrutinised. Especially the children’s. Ron had gone around boasting about the fact that Harry had supposedly promised him a part of the earnings. Ginny had already given an interview talking about a future as the boy-who-lived’s wife. He supposedly proposed to her way back in the Chamber of Secrets. That, if it had happened, could have been considered as childish sillyness or misjudgement. The girl, in fact, had already taken a part of the money and was planning her wedding with the help of her mother. The public, though, knew that Harry and Lucius were a couple after their appearance in Diagon Alley.<br/>The headmaster was also put in a bad light.<br/>Severus had just read the last of the articles to the other two. It was one going on about Lucius’ new occupation within the ministry.<br/>They just finished when Juju popped in.</p><p>“Juju begs your pardon. You have a visitor.”<br/>Lucius chuckled.<br/>“Juju you don’t have to talk like that.”<br/>The small elf giggled.<br/>“But it’s fun.”, she defended herself.<br/>“If you like doing it then do continue. I don’t want you to feel obliged to do it. Who’s our visitor? If it’s a reporter you may chase them away.”<br/>Harry smiled. Every reporter in England was trying to interview them after they had been to Diagon Alley. Lucius had chased them all away except one.<br/>Juju laughed.<br/>“The reporter would’ve already fled. No, it’s Minerva McGonagall. She politely asked to have a chat with the three of you.”<br/>The god looked at Severus, then at his partner.<br/>“What do you think?” he wanted to know.<br/>Severus put the newspaper he had been reading aside.<br/>“I’m okay with talking to her. She’s always been fair. I suspect she wasn’t involved in this mess.”<br/>“She didn’t. The investigation has been successful so far.”, Lucius replied and calmed his friends.<br/>The ganymede was relieved.<br/>“You would’ve been able to hear my screams in London had she had her hands in this. I like her. She was, apart from Remus, one of the few people that visited me at my relatives’ after the battle. I’d like to talk to her but I need to dress beforehand.”<br/>To make his point clear he firstly looked at his feet, then at the other two. They were all wearing their sleepwear still as they didn’t feel the need to dress up when they were alone.<br/>“Good. Juju, lead her to the parlour and offer her some tea. We will be there momentarily.”<br/>The elf nodded and disappeared.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Lucius, Severus and Harry were on their way to the salon. Minerva was immersed in a book when they entered.<br/>Startled by the sound of the door the female professor stood up and looked in their direction.<br/>“Please take your seat again Professor McGonagall.”, Lucius said to calm her down. He approached her and shook her hand.<br/>“Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for your time on such a short notice. I know it is quite rude of me to suddenly descend upon your floo. My thanks extend to you too.”, she added.<br/>Severus and Harry greeted her too before taking a seat as well.<br/>“I must ask Professor, what matter do you wish to discuss this urgently? I still know from during my time at school that you never quite acted like this.”, Lucius inquired.<br/>The woman kneaded her hands before occupying them with a cup of tea<br/>Harry was concerned by her behaviour. She didn’t behave like her usual self at all.<br/>After a few minutes Minerva was ready to talk.<br/>“All the merchandise being sold under Mr. Potter’s name. I might not have to do anything with it but I’m sorry regardless. Some people we thought to be nice have turned out to be scum.”<br/>Severus rolled his eyes. He liked his colleague, yes, when she wasn’t putting ‘Professor’ Binns to shame with her droning on about certain things.<br/>“Get to the point Minerva, please. I want this conversation to be over with before school starts up again.”<br/>Minerva glared at her colleague.<br/>“Severus Snape! Had we been alone just now I would’ve done something entirely un-ladylike.”<br/>“If you want to stick out your tongue at him just do so. He should be used to it.”, Harry giggled.<br/>Minerva almost choked on her tea and Lucius chuckled.<br/>The former quickly regained her composure and started talking.<br/>“It’s about our headmaster’s involvement in this.”<br/>Lucius scoffed.<br/>“It’s obvious. He wanted to use Harry in order to gain money.”<br/>“It wasn’t an idea of his.”, the woman interjected.<br/>“Minerva, the old coot is well over a hundred years old, he should be able to make his own decisions by now. He did it all throughout the war. Admittedly, most were rather bad.”, Severus butted in.<br/>“You’re not quite right either. Had I not been interrupted again I would’ve explained. In brief, Albus is suffering from fixation and reverse development of the mind.”<br/>Severus and Lucius were both stunned speechless. Those things sounded dangerous if their facial expressions were anything to go by. Harry didn’t  quite know what they entailed.</p><p>“Excuse me Professor. What do those things mean? You’re making it sound like they’re diseases.”, the young man wanted to know.<br/>The professor nodded.<br/>“They’re mental illnesses. Fixation is, just like the name suggests, a fixation on a certain topic.”<br/>“Is it always the same or can it change?” Harry asked.<br/>“It’s different for each person affected. I wasn told by Albus’ brother that Grindelwald had one too. He was convinced that wizards had to rule over muggles for there to be peace. That’s why he wasn’t sentenced to the Dementor’s kiss but imprisoned for the rest of his life.”<br/>Harry leaned back into his chair.<br/>“That’s humiliating. If he’s suffering from an illness, why wasn’t he put into a mental facility?”<br/>Lucius looked at his mate. Minerva didn’t know what to say. It was Severus who brought light into the situation.<br/>“Criminals are never kept in custody after their actual sentences in the wizarding world. No matter the criminal’s mental state, they’re going to prison.”<br/>“That’s dumb.”, Harry commented.<br/>“Yes, it is. Minerva, did the fixation have something to do with the war and his behaviour during it?”<br/>“Yes. A fixation always needs a trigger. In Albus’ case it was the first rise of Voldemort. That’s why he always focused on Harry as the ‘chosen one’. If the man had been completely sane he wouldn’t have relied on a child. Nothing offense, Mr. Potter, but a teenager shouldn’t step foot on a battlefield.”<br/>“None taken. Why didn’t you do something before this escalated if you knew the headmaster was mentally ill?”<br/>Lucius and Severus were curious too.</p><p>Minerva just continued sipping her tea. She was angry with herself for this.<br/>“I chalked Albus’ behaviour up to his old age. I only learned that he had a fixation a few days ago, the day all those articles with your name were firstly sold. I immediately flooed into the school to berate our headmaster.”<br/>“So?” Lucius’ curiosity got the better of him.<br/>Minerva’s smile was both happy and sad.<br/>“Albus thought it wasn’t his fault. He happily babbled away while playing with a bag of lemon drops. Guess who’s name was on that?”<br/>“Urgh, I’ve never liked them.”, Harry mumbled.<br/>“No one did. That’s why I carried the headmaster to St. Mungos. I told him we were going on a trip so he didn’t resist. He only was happy (AN: and knew it :P) and clapped his hand. At this point I was hoping that it was ‘only’ an easy to reverse curse.”<br/>The woman looked at her cup.<br/>Harry looked at Severus.<br/>“Why is the headmaster behaving like a toddler?”<br/>“That’s what people suffering from reverse development act like. The patient adapts some character traits children commonly have. They’re excited by the littlest things, have an addiction to sweets and want to be the centre of attention. Just like a child.”<br/>Harry nodded. He looked at his head of house.<br/>“How long has he been suffering for?”<br/>“He’s been suffering from fixation ever since Riddle rose to power the first time. The healer said that the reverse development started ten or so years ago.”<br/>“And no one noticed.”, the god sighed.<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“Noticing this illness is difficult. Voldemort wasn’t dead yet. The fixation wasn’t ‘wrong’, just overly strong. Also, Albus had been childish before. The illness didn’t affect his magical core. He’s still one of the most powerful wizards out there.”<br/>“How did the advertisement start then?”</p><p>Minerva’s scoff was on the gross side.<br/>“Excuse me, I am really angry because of this. Most of the Order is in on it. They want to claim their share of profit. That’s what Mundungus said. And here I thought peace was the highest good, but alas.<br/>I don’t know who of them approached Albus or if they all did. After the dark Lord’s death his fixation had to cling to something else. The headmaster hasn’t forged your autograph but someone else, the examination showed as much. His task was negotiating with the shop owners.”<br/>Harry looked up.<br/>“What kind of examination?”<br/>“The healer used a special form of Legilimency to make a diagnosis. It’s common practice for those kinds of illnesses.”, Severus illuminated.<br/>Minerva nodded.<br/>“The Order just nudged Albus’ fixation onto another target. The reverse development did the rest.”<br/>“Is it possible to cure this?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“The fixation has been for a few years. Grindelwald has been denied the treatment though, he would likely have to be released from prison if he was fine.”<br/>“Idiots, all of them. Denying treatment of something just to get their ‘revenge’.”<br/>“Albus probably is the only person who’d be able to get him treatment. Now that the news is out that he’s ill himself no one will listen to him. That’s what they’ll say.”<br/>“What will happen to the headmaster now?” Harry asked impatiently. He felt sorry for the old man.<br/>Minerva smiled.<br/>“The fixation is gone. However, nothing can be done against the reverse development. It’s not dangerous though. His condition won’t worsen. It takes some leaps, yes, but it stops at some point. That point was a few days ago in Albus’ case. The man will be like a child for the rest of his life. He’s being cared for by his brother.”<br/>“Who will take over as headmaster?” Severus inquired.<br/>“Don’t give me that smirk, you already know.”, Minerva egged on. “Ms. Granger and the two remaining Weasleys better watch out next year. This conflict isn’t over with.”<br/>“Calm down Minerva, you’re not acting like yourself.”, Severus said. His smile, however, betrayed his words.<br/>“Read a book about cats.”, the new headmistress said.</p><p>“is the headmaster, wait, is Dumbledore allowed to remain at Hogwarts? He loves the place more than I do.”, Harry inquired.<br/>Minerva nodded.<br/>“I surely won’t kick him out. He’s lived there for the better part of his life. Fawkes will take care of him when no one else can.”<br/>“A phoenix for a babysitter is quite rare.”, Lucius laughed.<br/>“Hagrid has also agreed upon caring for Albus. He basically sees him as a father.”<br/>Severus and Harry nodded.<br/>“Can I visit him?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>The three of them laughed. They almost expected their hero to ask.<br/>“You may, but not immediately. It’s been stressful for him.”<br/>The wizard nodded.<br/>Minerva passed a file over to the god.<br/>“That’s the diagnosis the healer made. Hopefully it’ll help resolve this mess. Trust me, no matter what Molly will say, I’m sure she knew about his condition. She knows a lot about mental illnesses.”<br/>Lucius put the file away and nodded.</p><p>Before long they escorted the professor to the Floo.<br/>“You three sure were a sight in Diagon Alley.”, she teased.<br/>“You’ve read the Prophet then?” Severus grunted.<br/>“Not only that but a friend of mine was shopping and took a picture herself. Don’t worry, I’ve been keeping it private. The only copy is in my office.”<br/>Lucius’ and Severus’ jaws dropped. Harry snorted.<br/>“Could you owl me a copy, Professor?”<br/>The woman smiled at her student.<br/>“Of course I will.”<br/>With that Minerva flooed away.</p><p>Lucius looked at Severus.<br/>“She’s tough.”<br/>“Indeed.”<br/>He was relieved that the woman seemed to be fine with Harry’s and Lucius’ relationship. Otherwise he’d have to hex his colleague.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Starting in this chapter, the story will contain some Weasley bashing. Should this be absolutely unacceptable to you... well you might have to stop reading. Should you, however, be between "I can tolerrate it if the rest of the story is good" and "I like Weasley bashing" I encourage you keep on reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. To enlighten a god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FRAUD IN THE WIZARDING WORLD!</p><p>“ORDER OF THE PHOENIX” GUILD OF THIEVES!</p><p>GINNY WEASLEY CLAIMS HERO OF THE WIZARDING WORLD FOR HERSELF!</p><p>WEASLEY-GIRL ROOTS FOR MARRIAGE!</p><p>IS DUMBLEDORE LOSING IT?</p><p>HEADMASTER AND OUR HERO EXPLOITED!</p><p>ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: ARE HIS DAYS NUMBERED?</p><p>IS THERE HOPE FOR THE OLD WIZARD?</p><p>WILL HARRY POTTER, OUR SAVIOUR, ENACT RETRIBUTION?</p><p>LUCIUS MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER: *THE* NEW COUPLE?</p><p>WHEN WILL THEY MARRY?</p><p>Those and similar headlines adored various newspapers over the next few days.<br/>When Harry opened today’s Daily Prophet he almost exploded. They were, again, spewing rumours. He threw the paper into the unlit fireplace.<br/>“You’re going to ignite the paper if you keep up that stare.”, Severus commented.<br/>“Did you want to read it?” Harry replied flabbergasted.<br/>“Reports about the Order, Albus, Lucius and you don’t make up all of it.”<br/>“Well, today’s issue speculates about the length of Lucius and I’s relationship. And if you helped us meet in school.”, Harry replied sweetly.<br/>Lucius started to roar.<br/>“Ugh, it's been like this since you were born.”<br/>“You shouldn’t let the press hear that.”, Harry sighed. He leaned against his god and closed his eyes.<br/>Lucius pulled him into a half-hug.<br/>“Hey, it’ll be alright. They’re going to find something else.”, he tried calming the young man down.<br/>“What could possibly be more interesting than this ‘they’ve tricked out saviour’ nonsense?” Severus wanted to know.<br/>“Reporters are a fickle sort.”<br/>Harry snorted.<br/>“You’re pretty naive if you believe that. You’re almost more in the paper than I am.”<br/>Lucius scrunched his face.<br/>“I’m not naive, I just know their way of writing because I’ve been through it that much.”<br/>Severus shook his head.<br/>“You’re not Harry Potter. He’s been in the paper more than double the amount than you were. Think about the TriWizard Tournament.”<br/>Lucius grumbled.<br/>“The tournament my mother made those buttons for? The one where that crazy guy resurrected himself? Where they painted my little one in a bad light just because he could speak Parseltongue?”<br/>“That’s only a few headlines. Don’t ask me how many times the teachers were asked if they could arrange for an interview.”<br/>At this Harry listened up.<br/>“You never told me about that.”<br/>“Because I didn’t want to upset you. Nothing changed though. It continued all throughout last year too. I’ve replied to every one of them.”, Severus said innocently. Harry and Lucius didn’t believe he was.<br/>“What did you do to them?” Lucius asked.<br/>“Just some random things. A few potions with different effects. Strangely enough, not one of them asked a second time.”<br/>Harry giggled.<br/>“For how long has this been going on? And when did you start sending cursed mail?”<br/>“After the first letter came. I’ve always looked out for you. You know I can’t stand it if someone badmouthes you.”<br/>“You may not like to hear it Sev, but that’s sweet.”<br/>Severus rolled his eyes.<br/>“That must be a rumour. Excuse me, but Minerva has called a meeting. She actually gave me the deputy position. I’ll have to go through her plans. She’s crazy sometimes.”<br/>“You’ll do a great job, I’m sure.”, Lucius said.<br/>“Ain’t you forgetting something?”<br/>Lucius looked at his friend.<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“You know what they say about blondes? Well, sometimes you act like it. I’m Harry’s guardian. How am I supposed to protect him while doing my job as deputy head? Add to that that I’m a teacher and head of house too.”</p><p>The god pondered over this.<br/>“That might be problematic. Should we tell the headmistress about my nature?”<br/>“Professor McGonagall can keep secrets. Be that as it may, if it’s true what the other gods are saying it won’t be a secret for long.”, Harry interjected.<br/>Both Slytherins nodded grimly.<br/>“Have a meeting with her arranged then. Harry can check up on Dumbledore after that.”<br/>Harry suddenly hugged his god.<br/>“Thank you!” he cheered.<br/>Lucius’ smile could have supplied all of London with power for a week.<br/>“I’ll be on my way then.”, Severus commented with a smile of his own.</p><p>After the potions master left, Harry nervously looked at Lucius.<br/>“Luuuuc?”<br/>The blonde smiled.<br/>“Whatever it is you can have it no matter the cost.”<br/>Harry was confused by his partner at first but chuckled nonetheless.<br/>“No, nothing like that.”<br/>“But?”<br/>“Um… well… it’s kind of embarrassing. I’ve never done something like that. Well, I did it once and it was a complete failure. And Ron did it for me once but that was even worse.”<br/>The god raised an eyebrow.<br/>“I’m curious now. What exactly went wrong? And what did you want to do anyway?”<br/>“Please don’t freak out.” <br/>Even if Lucius wanted to he couldn’t for Harry’s puppy-dog eyes were adorable.<br/>“Do tell.”, Lucius replied calmly. (AN: Yes, calmly, not cAlmLy)<br/>“I’ve invited Cho on a date once. It was a disaster.”<br/>“Fortunately.”, Lucius grunted. The look in his eyes had darkened and the furniture had started shivering.<br/>“I’ve asked you not to freak out.”, Harry whispered.<br/>“I am not. It’s just the fact that your infatuation with her was never a real thing.”<br/>Harry was utterly dumbfounded.<br/>“But I’ve never taken a love potion. I’d know if I had.”<br/>“You were exposed to a certain god’s magic though.”<br/>Harry immediately knew who he was talking about.<br/>“Bloody ferret.”, he hissed.<br/>“Hey! Don’t insult ferrets, they didn’t do anything, HE did. It didn’t work out like he intended it to at all. Your infatuation dispersed in record time. I’ve laughed at him. He may have punished me but it was worth it.”<br/>“How did he punish you?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>The blonde shrugged.<br/>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>It only dawned on the god a few seconds later that he should not have said that. His ganymede’s magic was going wild. The furniture toppled over. The young man jumped to his feet and spun around sharply. He harshly grabbed Lucius’ shoulders and stared at him menacingly.<br/>“I NEVER want to hear that coming from your mouth again. Do you understand me?”<br/>“Harry I…”<br/>“I asked whether you understand me.”, the hero interrupted his god.<br/>“Yes, I understand.”<br/>Harry’s glare all but melted alway. The furniture was properly placed again.<br/>“What did your brother do to you?” the boy wanted to know. He still was gripping Lucius’ shoulders but not as tightly.<br/>“Do you know the story of the time Zeus was so angry that even his wife, Hera, didn’t come out unscathed?”<br/>Harry had to think for a moment before he could remember.<br/>“He’s chained up her arms and put weights on her legs. She was stretched all the way from the Olympus down to earth. Hephaistos had to save her. Wait… no?!”<br/>Harry looked at Lucius in shock.<br/>“It wasn’t pleasant at all. Gods are, in fact, able to feel pain. Especially if it had been inflicted by another god. The humiliation was worse. Draco, mother, Bella and Sirius have all seen and enjoyed it.”<br/>Lucius struggled to keep his voice even. Thinking about the past still brought back pain. The things that happened shortly before Harry was seventeen were the worst. He could mostly cope with it but sometimes failed.<br/>A pair of arms was suddenly wrapped around him. The next moment he was pressed up against his mate. A delicate hand patted his head.<br/>“I am sorry. I didn’t want to remind you of that. No one is ever going to torture you again, I promise.”</p><p>Lucius couldn’t restrain himself. He pulled his little mate close and onto his lap. He hugged him close and started to shiver.<br/>Harry gave the man all the time he needed. He was enjoying their closeness too. Lucius needed the safety of their embrace. It only now dawned on Harry what the man must have been through. The god’s family was evil through and through. Should the young hero ever meet one of them again he would just turn around the situation.<br/>“Perhaps we should punish them in the same way Hephaistos would have.”, Harry thought out loud.<br/>Lucius looked at his ganymede.<br/>“The ‘god of tinkering’, as you like to call him, punished his victims with the things they loved most.”<br/>“Right, he forced them to publicly engage in their favourite pastimes. Hera couldn’t leave the dining table. Ares and Aphrodite were forced have sex.”<br/>Lucius grinned.<br/>“And every olympian was invited to the show.”<br/>“Do you know the muggles name for that?” Harry asked mischievously.<br/>The god shook his head.<br/>“Porn.”<br/>“I don’t even want to know.”<br/>Harry bellowed.<br/>“I’ve always wondered why the wizarding world doesn’t have a sex industry. There’s prostitutes and that's it.”<br/>“I don’t like the way you casually treat this topic.”<br/>Harry had to laugh at the face Lucius made.<br/>“I’m not laughing at you but at the wizarding world. You’re not prejudiced against homosexuality or triads yet you act like a muggle from the 19th century when it comes to sex.”<br/>“That’s not true. Sex is something entirely normal. Almost too normal. Especially in Hogwarts. Has it changed within the last few years or not?”<br/>Harry shrugged.<br/>“I don’t know, we were distracted with a war going on. It probably will next year though.”</p><p>Harry would have loved to slap himself in the face.<br/>“Hey that’s not what I meant. Being faithful in a relationship is the most important thing. I’ve accepted you. I won’t leave you for someone else.”<br/>The young man gently put a hand on the god’s cheek, who, in turn, snuggled up to it.<br/>“Thank you.”, he whispered, “but what did you mean instead?”<br/>Harry’s hand stayed where it was.<br/>“Conderning the sex industry? Well, there’s porn. You can watch different people engage in sexual activities. It’s not live. It’s similar to a cinema.”<br/>“Are you trying to say that there are couples who are not bothered by someone watching them while they have sex?” Lucius asked dumbfounded.<br/>Harry grinned.<br/>“Normally they aren’t couples. It’s similar to prostitutes but not quite the same. For one they’re both earning money from it. Or the three, or five, of them. It really doesn’t matter.”<br/>“Great Osiris, where did that idea come from?” the god asked stunned.<br/>“It’s cute when you’re in doubt about the truth.”, the boy said.<br/>Lucius continued looking at his partner sceptically. That was no option for him. Or anyone in the wizarding world for that matter.<br/>“And it’s truly popular? That ‘porn’?”<br/>Harry smirked and nodded.<br/>“The industry is worth millions. I’ve found numerous of those when I was cleaning up at my relative’s each time. In my aunt and uncle’s room and in my cousin’s room. At least they didn’t have sex toys.”<br/>“Sex toys?” the god’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>Harry had fun winding his partner up. It was diverting his attention from the memories of his past. He playfully interlocked his hands behind the man’s neck.<br/>“Things like dildos or love balls, whatever that may be.”<br/>“You don’t know?”<br/>“Hey!” the hero exclaimed, “just because I know the name of something doesn’t mean I know how to use it. Hermione once told me that they only work for women though.”<br/>“That Granger girl? It seems like sex is still the student’s only concern.”<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>“She told Ron that she wanted to try it. Especially with the war being over.”</p><p>Harry only caught wind of that conversation rather unwillingly. Hermione and Ron had been talking about what they wanted to do during the summer holidays and the topic came up. In the middle of the Great Hall. However, they were not the only two that talked about that particular topic that day. How could he have forgotten? He probably repressed the memory.</p><p>“Let me get this straight. The muggle world has an industry dedicated to one's lust?”<br/>Harry chuckled. He laid his head against Lucius' chest because he was still sitting sideways on his lap.<br/>“Oh Merlin, that phrasing. What have I done?”<br/>“So? You can’t deny the truth.”<br/>“It might be suitable when talking about normal sex, but anything beyond that? I don’t know, I wouldn’t use it. But what do I know? I’m inexperienced.”<br/>“Things beyond normal sex?” Lucius was almost experiencing a cultural shock. He couldn’t imagine what would be in ‘the beyond’. He came up with an idea anyway.<br/>“Do you mean something like whipping your partner?”<br/>Harry tilted his head.<br/>“Hmm, BDSM.”, he said pensively. That was one thing he didn’t learn in Hogwarts or from his relatives but from reading muggle books. They had sex too.<br/>Lucius' confusion was visible on his face.<br/>“What does that mean?”<br/>“Bondage &amp; Discipline, Dominance &amp; Submission, Sadism &amp; Masochism. That’s basically it.”, he replied.<br/>Lucius grimaced.<br/>“I think that’s enough.”<br/>Harry grinned. Thankfully the god was not into that kind of lifestyle. Neither as a Dom nor a Sub. The hero himself would not have been able to do either.<br/>“Compared to some other things it’s relatively harmless.”<br/>“Harmless?” the blonde was shocked.<br/>“There’s too many fetishes to count. I don’t even know half of them and to be frank I don’t even want to. I read an article in a muggle newspaper a few weeks ago concerning that.”<br/>“About those practices?” Lucius held his little one close. If it was for him Harry would not know about that in the first place. The muggles truly were rotten.<br/>“No, something else. Someone choke to death while having sex.”<br/>“Their fault.”, Lucius said drily.<br/>“Indeed. I’m still curious. If the wizarding world has nothing like that, how does one sleep with another? Especially two men. They’ll need lube, will they?”<br/>Harry tilted his head again and pondered over his problem. That is why he did not see the look on Lucius’ face. He became as red as a tomato once he did. He squeaked and buried his face in his hands while shaking his head furiously. Lucius’ knowing smirk had him unable to do anything. The man was still holding him tight so Harry could not escape.</p><p>It was the god’s turn to enjoy the situation. He knew that Harry shocked him on purpose.<br/>He loved his ganymede dearly, yet he still would get his revenge.<br/>He leaned in close so he could whisper into Harry’s ear.<br/>“Do not worry my little ganymede, I know many ways to pleasure you without aids.”<br/>His seductive tone was an aphrodisiac for Harry.<br/>“Luc, stop. It’s too much.”, he whimpered.<br/>“Are you sure?” the tone of Lucius’ voice did not change. He saw the hairs on Harry’s neck rise.<br/>Harry, meanwhile, buried his face in Lucius’ chest and clawed at his shirt.<br/>“If you won’t stop I will…”<br/>Lucius grinned and pulled his little one close.<br/>“Be careful, my ganymede, there will always be an echo.”<br/>“I’ve noticed.”, he replied drily.<br/>Lucius smiled.<br/>“Why did I even start that conversation?” Harry said to himself.<br/>The god, however, still answered.<br/>“Because you wanted to play.”<br/>Harry looked at the man. He still had a light blush on his face.<br/>“Play?”<br/>“Yes, play. You’re a teen. It’s not a bad thing.”<br/>“But I’ve never done this.”, Harry muttered.<br/>“That’s why you need to catch up on certain things.”<br/>“I probably have to. I’m sorry.”<br/>“You don’t have to be. I may have learned about some things I didn’t want to know of but you seemed to have fun. Be aware, there will always be an echo of your doings.”<br/>Harry tilted his head.<br/>“That sounds like both a promise and a warning.”<br/>“Perhaps.”<br/>Lucius would gladly play this game again. He just loved to egg on his little Harry.</p><p>Harry grinned. He was sure the man would have him melt into a puddle of goo someday.<br/>“Um… do you remember what I wanted to talk to you about?” Harry inquired.<br/>The god smiled.<br/>“You wanted to ask me about something you’ve never done.”<br/>Harry shook his head.<br/>“Something I’ve never done RIGHT. And I’m not sure if I’ll manage it this time.”<br/>The boy nervously bit his bottom lip.<br/>“What do you want to ask me?” the god wanted to know.<br/>“I’d like to spend more time with you. Just us. No Severus, house elves or animals nearby. We barely know each other. I’d like to remedy that. That’ll only be possible if we spend some time alone.”<br/>“Are you asking me out?” Lucius could not help himself but smile brightly.<br/>Harry nodded shyly.<br/>“Yes. Do you want to?”<br/>“Yes, I’d love to. But I want to take you out, not the other way round.”<br/>The green-eyed wizard’s gaze dropped.<br/>“I messed up, didn’t I?”<br/>Lucius put a finger under Harry’s chin and carefully lifted his head.<br/>“You have not messed up. I was, in fact, waiting to ask you the same thing. That’s why I want to take the lead.”<br/>Harry’s gloominess was blown away instantly. His smile was wider than Lucius’ from before.<br/>“How could I deserve a man like you?”<br/>Lucius answered with a kiss on Harry’s lips. It wasn’t Harry who had to ask himself that question but him. Lucius promised himself that he would do everything he could to make Harry happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Severus the advisor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was sure that Minerva was doing this on purpose. She wound him up like he was some kind of muggle toy. And those references to his newfound fame. What did she ask him? “Do you still think Mr. Potter likes attention as much as his father?”<br/>At this point she had known for quite some time that the boy and him were on speaking terms. This woman was supposed to be his new employer.<br/>Was Dumbledore really gone for good?<br/>At least she has agreed to meeting with Lucius and Harry. She has also given him the picture her friend had made. Harry would be happy to receive it.</p><p>As Severus stepped into the parlour he became a witness to an unusual sight. A ganymede sat sideways on his god. That in itself was not unusual but the blush on the young man’s face was.<br/>“Hello you two. Luc, what have you done to make Harry blush like that?”<br/>They both looked like they were caught in the act. ‘Interesting’, Severus thought.<br/>“Hello my friend. My Harry here thought he could wind me up. I retaliated.”<br/>“That was unfair.”, Harry mumbled.<br/>Severus let himself fall into an armchair.<br/>“What were you talking about.”<br/>“BDSM.”, the ganymede murmured. The potion master’s jaw dropped.<br/>“Just how did you approach this particular topic?”<br/>“You know what that is?” Lucius was shocked to hear.<br/>“You can’t grow up in the muggle world and don’t know what it is.”<br/>Lucius shivered.<br/>The teacher averted his gaze from the god to Harry, who answered Severus’ question honestly.<br/>“We’ve talked about what my ‘friends’ want to do during the holidays. They only seem to be thinking of one thing ever since the war ended.”<br/>“Sex.”, Severus replied dryly.<br/>“Could we change the topic please? I don’t fancy knowing what those brats are doing.”, Lucius complained.<br/>Harry and Severus grinned.</p><p>Lucius did not want Harry to leave his lap so he held onto him. That is why Harry stayed seated.<br/>“How did your meeting go?” he asked instead.<br/>“Minerva certainly is amused about our situation.”, Severus replied with a sour look on his face.<br/>“That’s similar to what Remus said a few weeks ago. Ignoring that, how is everything else going?”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“Apart from the fact that there’s a lot of work to do, quite well. Dumbledore didn’t do much towards the end of his career. Minerva reckoned it was because the work was too complex for him. Oh Merlin, I’m making it sound as if he died.”<br/>“That bad?” Lucius was concerned.<br/>“Don’t worry. The old man is feeling good. He likes his brother very much. It’s a surprise given that they used to despise each other.”<br/>“Because Albus might have been responsible for his sister’s death. He’d duelled Grindelwald and she got in between.”, Lucius explained.<br/>Severus nodded again.<br/>“The new headmistress told me as well. We had to go over a lot of stuff, including the lesson plans for the next year. She’s agreed to meet us on Friday.”<br/>“Friday?” Lucius snapped.<br/>“Morning only. Your weekend won’t be disturbed.”<br/>Harry chuckled and looked at Severus. He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.<br/>“Yes I have it. Here you go.”<br/>Severus passed the photo over to Harry, who took it eagerly. He grinned like a look as soon as he looked at it.<br/>“Wow. Even better than the one in the Prophet. Luc, look.”<br/>Harry held the picture right under the god’s nose.<br/>“You’re right, it is.”, he agreed.<br/>He enlarged the picture with a spell and transfigured a frame for it before he stuck it to the wall.<br/>“Now everyone can see.”<br/>Severus looked less thrilled than the other two.<br/>“I hate it when pictures are taken of me.”<br/>“But it’s caught you quite nicely.”, Harry said and climbed off Lucius' lap.<br/>“Where are you going?” the man enquired.<br/>“To take a shower.”<br/>“A cold one?” Severus smirked.<br/>Harry threw him a cold stare before he smiled diabolically.<br/>“Who knows?” he replied and left.<br/>Both Lucius’ and Severus’ jaws dropped.</p><p>Severus slowly turned around to face Lucius.<br/>“What did you do to him?”<br/>“We merely talked.”, he answered.<br/>“Dirty Talk?”<br/>“What’s that?”<br/>Severus shook his head.<br/>“You’re really cloistered sometimes. I believe we got to start with the birds and the bees again.”<br/>Lucius looked at his friend for a while.<br/>“Go ahead.”<br/>“With?”<br/>“Educating me about muggle customs.”<br/>“Do you want to try that?” Severus dearly hoped that Lucius did not plan on doing any S/M games.<br/>“I don’t want to try, I merely want to know what it’s about so I don’t blame myself should this ever come up again.”<br/>“I am sure the curriculum doesn’t include THAT.”</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Severus was in Lucius’ room and observed the blonde.<br/>“Don’t you think you’re overdoing a bit?”<br/>The god shook his head.<br/>“I only want everything to be perfect.”<br/>“Damn it, Luc. You’re only going out to eat, not proposing to him. You won’t be proposing, will you?”<br/>Lucius threw his shirt at the man.<br/>“It’s way too early for that. It’s our first date though.”<br/>“You’re acting like some lovesick girl. Please, for the love of Merlin, don’t start giggling nervously.”<br/>“Would you stop making fun of me? You’re supposed to help me. You know this means a lot to me.”<br/>Severus sighed.<br/>“I know. I just don’t want you two going too crazy over this.”<br/>“Why should we be doing that?”<br/>“You’re showing him how much this date means to you. He, in turn, will try to fulfill every wish of yours. Just don’t carry it too far please.”<br/>Lucius was silent for a moment before he spoke again.<br/>“I’m not supposed to show my ganymede how much this date means to me? It’s my first real date. The others were for experience and one-night-stands only.”<br/>Severus sat on the god’s bed with a frustrated sigh.<br/>“Don’t you DARE tell him about that. You may say what this evening means to you but don’t tell him it’s your first actual date. It’s his first too. He probably expects you to lead.”<br/>That statement finally prompted a different reaction from the god.<br/>“I don’t want him to feel like that. Harry is supposed to be himself.”<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“Why do you think he lets himself be protected by me? The world expects him to be an idol. Forever strong, never weak. He’s adopted a mask for it, one that everyone expects to see. Just let him be himself for a while.”<br/>The god smiled. He was going to have Harry relax for once. He rummaged through his wardrobe until he found what he was looking for.<br/>“Aren’t there suspenders to go with this?” Severus wanted to know.<br/>“You know I hate those. I don’t want to know who invented them.”<br/>The potions master laughed. He passed Lucius a suit jacket from his collection.<br/>“That one should do.”<br/>“I can’t believe it. I’m accepting fashion tips from someone who regularly wears stand-up collars.”<br/>“I should probably leave.”, Severus responded.<br/>“No, don’t. It’s fine. I won’t say anything else.”</p><p>“Where will you be taking him?”<br/>“Don’t you dare smirk like that. I’m taking him to Virgo’s. Originally I’ve planned to take him to Golden Shower’s but I cannot keep from associating it with something else.”<br/>“You inquired about that ‘something else’.”<br/>“I didn’t. Who digs up those ideas anyway?”<br/>Severus shrugged.<br/>“Didn’t Zeus take the form of a golden shower once to woo someone?”<br/>“I don’t know if he actually… well scratch that.”, Lucius shuddered.<br/>“And you suppose ‘Virgo’ is more appropriate? You’re hitting the nail on the head with that one.”<br/>It was Lucius’ turn to shrug.<br/>“Names are irrelevant. Their food is delightful and the service is good. And discreet. There won’t be any reporters there.”<br/>“I know.”, the potions master replied.</p><p>“SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!”<br/>Severus and Lucius looked at each other.<br/>“He is probably worrying too much about his clothes too. I’ll go help him.”<br/>“Help only.”, Lucius prompted.<br/>The teacher did not answer. Instead, he immediately went for Harry’s room.<br/>“Is there a reason for you to shout like that?”<br/>Something was thrown at his face.<br/>“Why is everyone throwing clothes at me today? What even is that?”<br/>“You tell me. It was part of my birthday present.” Harry was beet red and glaring daggers at his guardian.<br/>The guardian freed himself from the piece of cloth that had somehow caught on to his nose. Once he recognised what it was he closed the door.<br/>“I didn’t include any string thongs in your present.”<br/>“Why is it with my underwear then?”<br/>The young man only had a towel around his waist. If looks could kill he would have killed his guardian twice over by now.<br/>“Stop glaring at me while basically being naked.”<br/>“Being funny, are you? What’s your excuse for this?”<br/>“Calm down. Now, do you think I’d actually buy something like this? The shop assistant must have included it. That explains her mad grin in the shop. I’m convinced that she thought that I was going shopping for my lover.”<br/>Harry did indeed calm down. When he looked at the piece of cloth again his expression became one of disgust.”<br/>“Why would a man look good in this?It’s only fit for women, isn’t it?”<br/>Severus turned the string thong around.<br/>“You probably are right. One wrong move and you’d likely have to readjust it.”<br/>They both shuddered. Severus was quick to banish the piece of cloth.<br/>“I still don’t know why she included that thing.”<br/>Severus shrugged.<br/>“It might be your size. One could see the underwear of an average boy through their pants. The shop assistant probably thought that I didn’t know.”<br/>“Must you talk about my weight at every turn?”<br/>Severus tousled the ganymede’s hair.<br/>“Don’t worry, we’ll have it sorted out soon.”<br/>He turned around and started to leave.<br/>“Don’t you dare leave. I still don’t know what to wear.”, Harry squeaked.<br/>Severus could only roll his eyes.<br/>“Here goes the next person needing my fashion advice.”<br/>The man helped his protegè find a suitable wardrobe for the evening.</p><p>Hewig followed the whole ordeal intently. She thought her familiar was adorable, for someone that did not have feathers that is. But that was not his fault. At least he loved flying just as much as she did. He would have been a good bird.<br/>The female owl was happy that the young human could enjoy his life beside the two men now. Hedwig knew that the dark man did not know his luck as of yet but he would one day. She hooted happily at the image.</p><p>“Go get dressed now. I’ll try and tame that bird's nest on your head afterwards.”<br/>Harry nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. He feared that his hair would, once again, have a life of its own. Defeating Voldemort was easier than taming it.<br/>It turned out that Harry would be right in his assumption.</p><p>“One day your hair is going to achieve world domination.”, Severus complained and looked at the mop of hair in front of his eyes. No matter what he tried, it just would not stay.<br/>“Medusa’s headdress was less unruly than yours is.”<br/>“Given the fact that no goddess that I know of envies me…”, Harry trailed off.<br/>“Not a goddess, but a god.”<br/>“You’re not talking about Lucius, are you?”<br/>“No. I’m talking about his dotty brother.”<br/>“Just put your effort into something else Sev. My hair is hopeless.”<br/>“Right now. I will find a way to tame it. Maybe growing it out would help.”<br/>“Up until now I couldn’t. Mrs. Weasley always cut it harshly.”<br/>Severus scoffed. Why was that woman cutting the boy’s hair?<br/>“I hope your other hair isn’t causing such problems.”, he jibbed.<br/>Harry blushed heavily.<br/>“Well, actually… .”<br/>Harry stopped himself from continuing.<br/>“Actually…?” Severus repeated.<br/>Harry looked at his guardian for a while.<br/>“Promise you won’t laugh at me.”<br/>The potions master raised an eyebrow. He nodded.<br/>“There was an accident. Ron had switched up two of his brother’s potions.”<br/>“What kind of potions?” Severus inquired.<br/>The young man scratched the back of his head.<br/>“You know that I’ve never really had a stubble, right?”<br/>“I’ve told you you’d just have to wait. I still don’t get why you want it. It gets in the way.”<br/>“it doesn’t matter anymore. Anyway, the twins invented a potion to accelerate beard growth. Ron had promised to get me a vial of it. He’d also promised one to Hermione.”<br/>“Why would Ms. Granger want a beard?” Severus wanted to know.<br/>“She didn’t. Fred had also invented another potion, one that would remove all body hair. Both potions became very popular very quickly. The thing is, Fred has outdone himself. The effect is permanent.”<br/>Harry’s words slowly dawned on Severus.<br/>“And that dolt gave you the dehairing potion?”<br/>“Exactly. That’s why I only have hair on my head. I’m bare everywhere else. No, don’t say it!” Harry gave a warning glare at the man.<br/>“I promise I won’t”<br/>It was only his iron-clad control that kept Severus from smiling. Harry basically was a naked mole rat. How would Lucius react?</p><p>After Severus had admitted defeat they left the room and walked downstairs.<br/>The young ganymede gulped when he saw his god.<br/>“Sweet Merlin. How can someone look that pretty?” he whispered. Severus grinned.<br/>“You just have to be a god.”, he answered.<br/>Harry was not the only one staring at his partner. Lucius was also lost for words. Severus had done a good job.<br/>Lucius received the young man at the foot of the staircase.<br/>“Ready?” he asked Harry.<br/>“I am. How about you? You won’t get to eat.”<br/>Lucius smiled. His Harry alway put others' needs before his own.<br/>“I can still enjoy it.”<br/>The hero wanted to interrupt but Lucius put a finger on his lips.<br/>“You can feed me afterwards if you want to.”<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>They both said their goodbyes to Severus before they embarked on their very first date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The first date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry read the name of the restaurant he giggled.<br/>“Really Luc?”<br/>Lucius scrunched his face.<br/>“I know. It’s name might be stupid but it’s one of the best.”<br/>Harry leaned against his partner.<br/>“I’m not accusing you of anything. I just don’t understand why someone would name their restaurant ‘virgin’.”<br/>“Naming things after stars is very popular, as are names that indicate that we’re wizards.”<br/>“As long as you’re there with me I won’t care about the name.”, Harry murmured.<br/>The god smiled at his ganymede. He opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for Harry to follow him.<br/>“Why does the cavalier always enter before his company?” Harry wanted to know. He phrased it as neutral as possible on purpose. Had he said anything else it might have insinuated that he was female.<br/>Lucius grinned. He could see the gears turning in Harry’s head.<br/>“The cavalier enters first so he can check whether it is safe to enter.”<br/>“Society sure has some awkward rules. I hope I won’t forget any so I won’t embarrass you.”<br/>The head waiter approached them before Lucius could react.</p><p>“Good evening Lord Malfoy, Lord Potter. Please follow me, I will show you to your seats.”<br/>Lucius nodded and led his partner along. The young man did not have a clue as to why he was called ‘Lord’. He was not married to Lucius after all.<br/>“A quiet table for two, just how you requested. Can I get you something to drink?”<br/>Lucius ignored the man for now and helped his mate sit down before taking a seat himself.<br/>“We would like to have a bottle of nectar.”, he requested.<br/>“It will be out momentarily.”, the man bowed and and left.</p><p>Harry looked at Lucius.<br/>“Why did he call me ‘Lord’?”<br/>The blonde god looked perplexed.<br/>“You don’t know your family’s history?”<br/>“No. I was only told some things about my parents. That’s it.”<br/>Lucius shook his head.<br/>“Just like many other old families, the Potters were a noble house too.”<br/>“What about the Weasleys?” Harry inquired.<br/>The god had to refrain himself from scowling. He still was angry at the Weasleys for trying to steal Harry’s wealth.<br/>“Their title was taken from them five generations ago.”<br/>“Because they’re poor? Or because they like muggles? That’s… .”<br/>At this point Lucius had to interrupt Hary.<br/>“Their wealth or love for muggles has nothing to do with the loss of their title. The last Lord Weasley, in fact, loved muggles just as much as Arthur does. No, the reason for their loss was that they wanted to reveal the wizarding world.”<br/>Harry gulped.<br/>“He fought against wizards?”<br/>“No, not like that. The man was convinced that our world should not be kept a secret. He has revealed us to a handful of muggles. Many people had to be obliviated. They’ve lost their wealth and their title as a punishment and had to start anew.”<br/>Harry nodded, then tilted his head.<br/>“Did they put that much effort into the war because they wanted to restore their reputation?”<br/>Lucius smiled.<br/>“Exactly. There are a few ways how one can restore a noble title. Having one or multiple war heroes in a family is the fastest way. Especially if they’re friends with the saviour.”<br/>Harry sighed.<br/>“I believe this is completely true for Ron. He’s always been after my fame. I don’t think the twins care all that much.”, he grinned.<br/>Lucius was infected by his grin. <br/>“Their recent actions, however, have put them further from regaining their title than they were before the war.”, the god said. He would make sure that those people would never see a Knut of Harry’s money.</p><p>The waiter interrupted their conversation when he brought out the nectar.<br/>“Here you go.”<br/>The nectar was a shade of light blue but did not look poisonous. One was reminded of drops of dew on fairy wings when looking at it.<br/>Lucius smiled at Harry’s antics. He had the curiosity of a cat.<br/>“It tastes better than it looks.”, the blonde said.<br/>Harry grinned and clinked glasses with his mate. His promise more than held up. Harry could not compare the taste of it with anything that he had ever had before.<br/>“Do you want the menu?” the waiter interrupted them again.<br/>Lucius threw a warning glare at him. He noticed that the waiter wanted to gain Harry’s attention. Most likely so he could say he has talked to the saviour.<br/>“Yes, we would. Mr. Potter here isn’t just my guest but dear company.”<br/>The waiter nodded and handed them their menus before he disappeared again.</p><p>“Did you just tell him that I’m your date without actually telling him I am?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>“I might have. I don’t want anyone to harrass you.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>Harry opened the menu. He now understood why Lucius had called him company.<br/>“Why am I holding a price-less menu? Do I look female to that person?” he glared at the blonde. Lucius merely returned his glare with a smile.<br/>“A person being courted or wooed generally receives one of those.”<br/>Harry was relieved.<br/>“It wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Lucius tried to calm Harry down.<br/>“Me being viewed as a woman? It would be a disaster.”<br/>“What am I supposed to say? I have long hair.”, Lucius countered.<br/>The young man chuckled. He looked at the menu critically.<br/>“Luc?”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“I don’t know what those dishes are.”, he admitted.<br/>“I’ll read and explain the card to you, alright?”<br/>The young man nodded.<br/>“I’ve told you I’d embarrass you.”, he whispered.<br/>“Nonsense. You cannot ever embarrass me. Your manners are impeccable. No one will hold the things you don’t know over your head.”<br/>Lucius spent the next few minutes explaining the available dishes before ordering both Harry’s and his food.</p><p>Harry played with his glass and squinted at his companion.<br/>“What are you mulling about?” he wanted to know.<br/>“Am I actually forbidden from feeding you?” Harry asked.<br/>Lucius took a hold of his hand.<br/>“You can have me try some things. That is what other guests are doing too after all. Everything else would look suspicious.”<br/>The green-eyed male sighed.<br/>“If the dominant gods outed you this wouldn’t be a problem anymore.”<br/>Lucius pressed a kiss on Harry’s hand.<br/>“It wouldn’t bother you if everyone knew what you are?” he enquired.<br/>“Should it? Would you be bothered by it?”<br/>Lucius shook his head.<br/>“Oh, the contrary. I’d love to have it published in every newspaper for all to see.”<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“I must be the luckiest person alive.”<br/>The god was confused.<br/>“Why?”<br/>Harry giggled softly.<br/>“You’re actually inquiring about that? You’re the most attractive man in Britain. You’re progressive, wealthy, not obsessed with power and you have a great personality. And I am your mate.”<br/>Lucius would have blushed had he not had a strong will.<br/>“You think I’m attractive?” he whispered roughly.</p><p>Under normal circumstances Harry would have blushed. He never had a daring attitude and he was not going to press the man in front of him against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. But he wanted to compliment Lucius. The man should know about his influence on him. He should know what their closeness meant to Harry. He wanted Lucius to feel comfortable enough so he could feed him.<br/>Harry was confused by his own feelings. He suddenly had an idea how he could convey what he was feeling.<br/>The ganymede gently pulled Lucius’ hand close. He pressed a soft kiss on the back of his hand and brushed over the spot with his thumb.</p><p>Lucius had to suppress a moan. The gentle kiss and the look he was receiving were intoxicating. He licked his lips.<br/>“If you don’t stop I will have an embarrassing problem.”, he whisper-shouted.<br/>Harry smiled. Lucius would have thought he was a Slytherin if he did not know better.<br/>“Good thing the tablecloth reaches the ground then.”, Harry replied sardonically.<br/>He did not know what prompted him to go this far but he could not stop.<br/>Lucius gulped. He was not going to be surprised by a seventeen-year-old. Even if that seventeen-year-old was his partner.<br/>“Don’t forget the echo Harry.”, he warned.<br/>The boy nodded and kissed the back of Lucius’ hand again. He did not let go of it.<br/>“I’m sorry. I don’t know what has gotten into me. Had we been alone I would’ve jumped you. I don’t know why I’m suddenly so… daring.”<br/>Lucius petted Harry’s hands. Why was Harry’s behaviour changing so fast? It did not make sense.<br/>The realisation hit him like the Knight Bus. He gripped his ganymede’s hands more tightly and looked at him worriedly.</p><p>Harry did not miss the change in Lucius’ expression. He also felt his hands being gripped tighter.<br/>“Is it bad?” he wanted to know<br/>The crease in the blonde’s face smoothened.<br/>“Could it be that you think that you’re not worthy of being my mate?”<br/>The young hero paled considerably.<br/>“How did you notice?” he whispered.<br/>“Your behaviour showed it. This phenomenon with submissive mates of magical creatures. They think that they’re not worthy of their mate. They also develop an intense fear of their partner leaving them. This will lead them to try anything they can to bind their partner to them. To keep him, so to speak.”<br/>Harry mulled about those words. Lucius was right, he still could not imagine being the mate of a god. Lucius was breathtaking. He should be able to have anyone he wanted to, not be stuck with someone like Harry.<br/>“I… you just deserve so much better.”, the boy finally reacted.<br/>“There’s no one better than you Harry. I’ve known you for so long that I can safely say that I would have fallen in love with you even if you were not my ganymede. You’re kind, ready to help, have a strong sense for harmony and you can forgive some people for things others could never in their lives. You fought in order to defend what you believe in. Those are merely a few points about your personality. No matter how many times I’ll have to tell you, you’re a dream come true. I’ve always wanted to have a partner just like you.”<br/>Harry was a tad bit embarrassed by Lucius’ compliments.<br/>“Thank you, it means a lot to me. I just don’t know why it’s happening right now in a public place like this. Is it because I have competitors?”<br/>Lucius let out a soft chuckle.<br/>“There might be. No one is going to come near you anyway. The war, your relatives, the press. And suddenly I show up.”<br/>What he did not say was that the reason Harry was feeling like this was partly because of the fact that they merely exchanged kisses until now. Most magical creatures and their mates will have sex much sooner. Harry’s subconscious made him think it was him rejecting Harry. The god planned on taking the next step soon. Harry did not seem to be adverse to it. He would still ask his mate for permission. The god could not await having Harry moaning and writhing beneath him. He would Harry with his voice alone. He would have done so yesterday had he not promised Harry to go by his pace.<br/>Nevertheless, Lucius was sure it would do them good. He was only submissive relating to food.</p><p>They were having smalltalk while they were eating. Lucius related to Harry the time Severus told him about some different ways muggles enjoy sex. And that he had decided to go to this restaurant because of it.<br/>Harry snickered. He would have outright laughed had they not been in public.<br/>Lucius noticed some other guests looking towards their table, wanting to know why Harry was snickering. Many wanted to be in Harry’s place. The god could see the desire on their faces. Harry clearly did not know what he was doing. They were not just interested in his status but his good looks too. If you asked Lucius, he would say that Harry simply was stunning.<br/>The god shot a few glares at certain people in the room, conveying to them that Harry was taken, and thus, off limits.</p><p>Lucius was pulled from his thoughts when a forkful of food was held in front of him.<br/>“You’ve got to try this. It’s delightful.”, Harry defended himself. None of the other guests would care that way.<br/>“If you say so.”, Lucius answered and ate the bite.<br/>“Delightful indeed, but not as delightful as you are.”, the blonde whispered seductively.<br/>It was Harry’s turn to bite his lip. Every time Lucius used that tone in his voice he had a… reaction to it.<br/>“Do you want to try something else?” the boy stuttered.<br/>Lucius grinned wolfishly.<br/>“Oh, I’d love to.”<br/>Harry almost let go of his fork. He barely balanced the food on it. Lucius’ suggestive reply had him react in a way that should not be underestimated.<br/>Lucius, on the other hand, saw fit to jibe at Harry some more. He slowly moved his fork to his mouth and ate the bite on it gracefully. Licking his lips, he leaned over ever so slightly and started to whisper.<br/>“This cannot be compared.”<br/>Harry bit down harshly on his bottom lip.<br/>“Luc! We’re in public!” he whisper-shouted.<br/>“I have warned you of the echo before.”<br/>Harry gulped.<br/>“Will I have to expect such a reaction every time from now on?”<br/>Lucius sipped at his nectar.<br/>“You will have to.”, he answered.<br/>“Oh Bastet. Save me.”<br/>A grin spread on Lucius’ face.<br/>“She won’t be able to help you.”<br/>Lucius should not have said that because Harry had the perfect counter.<br/>“Maybe I should ask my guardian for help. I am sure Sev would LOVE to aid.”<br/>Lucius smiled.<br/>“Not bad. Are you sure you can take me on that?”<br/>“Do you want your answer to be honest or ‘gryffindor-like’?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>Lucius hawled. This caused all the attention in the restaurant to be on them.<br/>Harry and the god did not seem bothered by it.</p><p>Harry was ready for another of their ‘games’ by the time their dessert was brought out. He had ordered strawberries with chocolate sauce.<br/>He dipped the fruit into the sauce and slowly raised it to his mouth. He hoped that the way he was eating did not count as sexual harassment.<br/>He would have  another problem soon, judging by the way Lucius was looking at him.<br/>“You cannot leave it be, can you?” the god said.<br/>“It seems like it.”, Harry responded and licked the rest of the chocolate off his lips.<br/>Lucius’ hormones screamed at him to do something. Without him noticing, Harry held a chocolate-covered strawberry in front of his mouth.<br/>“You want one?”<br/>Lucius’ answer was grabbing the strawberry with his mouth. He also licked over his ganymede’s fingers in the process.<br/>Harry gulped. Lucius was hot. The look he was giving him simply was seductive. Harry did not want to pull back his fingers after Lucius had eaten the strawberry. He did so reluctantly anyway because it would have been an odd sight to see in a public place.<br/>The young hero tried to take charge again. He continued eating his strawberries in a suggestive way, all while observing Lucius’ reactions. He did not, however, expect the god to slowly trace his leg with his foot though. Harry almost choked.<br/>“You were right earlier. We’re lucky that the tablecloth is this long.”, Lucius whispered.<br/>“That’s cheating. Your legs are longer than mine.”, Harry complained.<br/>The god grinned.<br/>“Of course I will use my features to my advantage.”<br/>“I’ve guessed that much.”<br/>Lucius continued to ‘pet’ Harry’s lower thigh for a bit. He would not go further for now. He had fun engaging in their games. It was made even better by Harry provoking him from time to time.</p><p>After they calmed down, they talked about meaningless things. The both did not want to take it too far, they were here to get to know each other after all. That was why Harry was asking his mate about his time in school and how he got to know Severus now.<br/>The time for them to leave came sooner rather than later. Their waiter did not want to be held up by them. They were followed out by a few wistful glances.<br/>Once outside, Lucius extended his arm to Harry. The night was clear so they decided to take a short stroll.<br/>“Are you going to smoke?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>Lucius laughed.<br/>“You believe I need a cigarette afterwards?”<br/>Harry shook his head and smiled.<br/>“So this ‘tradition’ exists in the magical world too? I know many people like to have one after dinner.”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>“I do that every once in a while. Would you feel bothered by it?”<br/>“As long as you smoke those that Severus invented. I despise the smell of smoke.”<br/>Lucius nodded again.<br/>“I only smoke those of his.”<br/>He ignited one for himself. Harry thought it looked sexy. The blonde probably could not look anyway else but stunning.</p><p>Lucius stopped walking after a while. He turned Harry around to face him.<br/>“May I kiss you?”<br/>The young man smiled.<br/>“I thought you’d never ask.”<br/>Lucius carefully tilted his partner’s chin and up.<br/>“If you want something, go and take it.”, the god whispered.<br/>“Please, kiss me.”, came a whispered reply.<br/>Lucius did not need to be told twice. He connected their lips. It did not take long for his tongue to explore the young hero’s mouth. <br/>Their kiss grew more fierce by the second. They were glad that they were able to breathe through their noses for they neither wanted to suffocate nor end their kiss.</p><p>“Get your hands off the boy immediately!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Unwanted confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry almost jumped at hearing those words, but Lucius held onto him. His mate also did not interrupt their kiss. He ignored the swear words thrown his way.<br/>The voice belonged to someone Harry knew did not approve of this so he calmed down and continued playing with his partner’s tongue.<br/>Lucius ended their kiss softly while keeping him in his arms. He looked into Harry’s eyes.<br/>“Be calm, he can’t hurt you.”, he whispered.<br/>The ganymede smiled.<br/>They turned around to face the intruder.</p><p>“How could you seduce him, you scum?! Leave him alone immediately! Go back to the pile of trash you came from! You’re polluting the air!” <br/>The man’s eyes twinkled. They were full of rage and hatred. He ground his teeth. The man was close to jumping on Lucius  and fighting him like a muggle would.<br/>“Did you not understand me?! Let him go unless you want your hands to rot and fall off!”<br/>Harry looked at Lucius.<br/>“Has he always been like this?”<br/>The god nodded.<br/>“This is still his ‘harmless mode’, but yes, he has.”<br/>“Oh joy. I hope he won’t explode. We’d never get him out of our clothes.”, the young man said sarcastically.<br/>Lucius grinned and pressed a kiss on his partner’s forehead.<br/>“Come on Harry, come here.”, the voice was urging him.<br/>The young man did not spare a thought to leaving. Instead, he leaned onto Lucius even more.<br/>“I don’t want to. I feel perfectly fine right where I am. It’d be perfect were you not here.”<br/>The blonde almost bellowed. His mate was incredible. The face their ‘guest’ was making put the cherry on top of it.<br/>The latter turned to face Lucius.<br/>“What did you do to him? Did you put him under some spell so he isn’t disgusted by you?”<br/>“I did not.”, the god replied annoyed.<br/>“Bollocks. Harry is a good boy. He’d never associate with trash like you.”<br/>“He’s making it sound like I’m a dog.”, Harry bemoaned.<br/>“I didn’t intend to make it sound like that.”<br/>“Oh, but you did. The boy is nothing more than entertainment to you, is he? Someone you only have to give a minimum of affection and he’ll do everything for you. Admit it, Sirius!”</p><p>Sirius Black was seething with rage. A few days ago Draco had asked to meet him. He only met with him today, which turned out to be a grievous mistake. That submissive brat of his cousin dared to own more gold than Narcissa had allowed him to. To top it all off, he was telling everyone that he was the son of that marvelous goddess.<br/>The dark-haired god scowled.<br/>“I’m getting sick of seeing you two together.”<br/>“Close your eyes then.”, Harry responded.<br/>Lucius had to bite the inside of his cheek.<br/>“Harry. Everything that man has told you is a lie. You’ve got to keep your distance. You deserve much better than Malfoy.”<br/>The ganymede had enough. It did not matter that he technically was his godfather or a dominant god, no one spoke to his loved ones like that. <br/>“Sirius Orion Black! How dare you say something like that! He’s a god AND your cousin! He fought against Voldemort! He saved more lives than some Aurors did. Leave him alone!”<br/>During his tirade, Harry had let go of the god and glared daggers at his godfather.<br/>“You know about gods?” the latter asked.<br/>Lucius rolled his eyes.<br/>“Of course he does. Did you believe that I would not tell him such important information? I would never stoop that low.”<br/>“You bloody freak.”, the ex-marauder shouted.<br/>“I’ve told you to not. insult. Luc!” Harry shouted. The boy was close to drawing his wand.<br/>Sirius sighed.<br/>“But that’s what he is, my boy. Lucius and Andromeda are different from the rest of us. They’re not whole. They’re missing something vital.”<br/>“So you think that arrogance is a vital character trait?” Harry whispered.<br/>Lucius had come close and hugged Harry from behind.<br/>“You couldn’t have put it in better words.”, he said. Lucius leaned down and kissed his mate’s neck.<br/>Harry smiled and tilted his head so Lucius had better access to his neck.</p><p>Sirius drew his wand.<br/>The boy could not let his godfather’s actions go unnoticed so he pulled out his wand too.<br/>Lucius wanted to straighten up.<br/>“Don’t go, I liked it.”, Harry purred.<br/>He stated that not only to anger Sirius but also because he wanted to feel the lips of the man behind him.<br/>Lucius did what his ganymede wanted. He pressed kisses all over Harry’s neck. He also licked along the shell of Harry’s ear while maintaining eye contact with Sirius.</p><p>If Sirius had not stood in front of Harry he would have moaned. The god could do incredible things with his tongue.<br/>He dreamily looked at Lucius.<br/>“We will have to take this further soon.”<br/>The god smiled.<br/>“Still not had enough?”<br/>“Never.”, Harry breathed.<br/>The two of them looked at the god, who was almost throwing a temper tantrum, in front of them. <br/>“Would you put away your wand now? I don’t want to fight unless absolutely necessary. Try to remember that I defeated a dark god not too long ago.”, Harry warned.</p><p>Of course he knew that picking a fight with a god was never easy. He was ready to abandon his caution and jump into a fight Sirius had insulted his Lucius.<br/>Surprisingly, Sirius pocketed his wand. The hero copied his movement. Even though their wands were safely tucked away in their pockets their fight was far from over.</p><p>“So Lucius had told you about gods and about Narcissa being his mother and not his wife.”<br/>“What’s the problem? You lot were planning on revealing our little problem in public.”, Lucius retorted.<br/>“You weren’t allowed to tell the truth!” Sirius shouted.<br/>“Why wasn’t he? Were you planning on painting him in a bad light?” Harry grumbled.<br/>“You don’t get it Harry.”, Sirius replied in an attempt to calm him down.<br/>“You’re right. I don’t get it why you would oppress someone from your own family. You didn’t need a reason for Severus too, did you? How about fifth year? You were bored so you decided to embarrass him in front of the whole school. That’s a disgrace.”<br/>Sirius smiled<br/>“We had to teach a slimy git a new trick. He’s been on our side ever since. You’re amazed, aren’t you?”<br/>“I’m amazed at your stupidity.”, Harry muttered into his non-existing beard. He did not want Sirius to know about Severus’ loyalties.<br/>Sirius thought that Harry’s facial expression meant something entirely different.<br/>“Of course Severus is on your side. He merely worked for us Blacks all the time. His job was to keep an eye on Lucius. That way we always knew what was going on.”<br/>The dark-haired god seemed to be pleased with himself.<br/>Harry rolled his eyes.<br/>“If you’re this well informed, why do you oly show up now to ‘save’ me?” Harry nettled.<br/>“Oh, that’s easy. Lucius found out that Severus wasn’t actually his friend. He knew that, if he killed him, he’d bring our wrath upon him. That’s why he threw him out of the manor. A mere man or wizard is powerless against a god. Narcissa could only inform me today that Lucius had kidnapped you from the Dursleys. It looks to me like I’ve arrived just on time.”<br/>Harry looked at his partner and conveyed his disbelief in a single look.<br/>“Is he serious about this?” he inquired.<br/>The blonde god nodded.<br/>“He is. That troll seems to believe the story Draco and mother have most likely told him.”<br/>They both broke into a fit of laughter.<br/>Sirius did not expect them to start laughing.<br/>“Did you have a clown for breakfast?”<br/>Harry could barely stop cringing.<br/>“Did you even read the newspaper once during the last few weeks Siri?”<br/>The god looked at his godson.<br/>“I was on vacation and therefore didn’t have the time to.”<br/>“Vacation indeed. You haven’t been doing anything else for the past few years. You’re worse than Dionysus.”, Lucius complained.<br/>“And I’ve worried about him.”, Harry said. “Whatever. Had you read the newspaper you’d have noticed something.”<br/>“What might that be?” Sirius wanted to know.<br/>“That mother has lied to you.”, Lucius explained.<br/>“Stop calling her mother! You’re not worthy of being her son!” his cousin snapped.<br/>“I loathe to admit it but I must agree. Stop calling her mother. She never was one to you.”, Harry agreed.<br/>Lucius pulled his mate close again.<br/>“If you prefer so.”, he whispered.<br/>“Would you stop cuddling Harry like that? He’s not a stuffed animal. Just tell me what Narcissa has lied to me about.”<br/>Harry rummaged through his pocket.<br/>“I have it.”<br/>Lucius’ eyes widened.<br/>“You’ve carried this with you all evening?”<br/>“I’ve been carrying it since it was released.”, Harry answered. “It’s one of the few articles that didn’t spread lies about me.”<br/>Harry pointed out the article and the picture with it to his godfather without actually passing the cutout. He did not want the man to destroy it.</p><p>Sirius lightened up the tip of his wand. Lucius and Harry were able to see the man’s expression morph from disgust to anger the further he read along.<br/>“I imagine Ares must’ve looked like that.”, Harry whispered into his partner’s ear.<br/>“They probably look quite similar right now.”, he agreed.</p><p>“THIS IS FAKE NEWS! THAT DAMN BAT! IF I MEET THAT SLIMY GIT AGAIN HE WON’T KNOW WHAT’S COMING! REMUS SHOULD’VE KILLED HIM IN THE SHACK! WHY DID JAMES HAVE TO SAVE HIM?!”</p><p>“Because I talked sense into him. In reality, I manipulated his mind.”, Lucius explained to his mate.<br/>“How did you know that Severus was in danger?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>“I’ve put a spell on him after I left school that alerted me of my friend’s wellbeing at all times. That way I was able to interfere without my family being the wiser. That same evening cour father changed his mind about Severus. And not, my spell was not the cause of that.”</p><p>Sirius had been screaming obscenities all throughout their conversation. Lucius had to put a silencing spell around the three of them to ward off possible spectators.<br/>“Are you quite finished complaining?” the blonde said after a while.<br/>Sirius immediately halted.<br/>“You won’t be going anywhere. I won’t allow you to keep Harry.”<br/>“Well, Harry can decide for himself where he wants to stay.”, Harry replied. Sirius’ arrogance was straining his patience. He was worse than Fudge in his prime.<br/>The boy’s anger did not go unnoticed by Sirius.<br/>“I only want what’s best for you, Harry.”<br/>“My ‘friends’ made me believe they did too. Best for me, in their opinion, means me ‘giving’ them great parts of my wealth.”, Harry said coldly.<br/>“What are you talking about?” the god wanted to know.<br/>Lucius rolled his eyes.<br/>“You really should read the paper sometimes. have you been living under a rock or something?”<br/>“A rock  that laid on the bottom of the ocean, that is.”, Harry chimed in.</p><p>Sirius was furious. He vowed to himself that he would read about what he had missed as soon as he could. As soon as he saved that little, dumb human from the clutches of that scum. Harry used to be so adorable that Sirius wanted to keep him to himself. The boy should admire him and listen to his every word. Harry should spend his short life looking up to him and only him.</p><p>“Let’s assume that what you’ve told me is true, even if you went with Lucius on your own free will, you still don’t know what you’re getting into.”<br/>“Huh?” Harry was slightly confused.<br/>“Are you telling me that he kidnapped you from your relatives?” Sirius shouted. He took a step towards his cousin.<br/>“You are aware of how much I like the Dursleys, correct? I would have accepted anyone’s offer to escape from that place, even Voldemort’s. The thing is, I wasn’t able to escape on my own. Lucius had to carry me. I was unconscious.”<br/>“What happened?” the dark-haired man wanted to know.<br/>“His whale of a cousin decided that beating him up would be fun. Seveus said that he had been looking even worse last summer.”<br/>“You were hurt?” Sirius enquired.<br/>“Of course I was. I’ve told you time and time again that how I was treated at my relative’s place but your only concern was going away on yet another holiday after the war. Only Remus, Tonks and Professor McGonagall even visited me. None of my ‘friends’ that knew where I lived did.”<br/>Sirius noticed that he had made a mistake. He was sure that he would rectify it soon. The only important thing right now was that Harry accompanied him to Grimmauld Place. He just wanted Lucius to finally die.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I promise I will make it up to you at some point. Anyhow, you absolutely cannot stay with Lucius. That man will take advantage of you.”<br/>“I would never do anything of that sort. I love Harry and he knows it.”<br/>“You don’t even know what love is.”, Sirius snorted.<br/>“You don’t know either.”, Lucius shot back.<br/>“At least I am not a freak like you are. Everyone loves me so I’m worth more than you.”, Sirius started, “Harry. That man needs you to survive. He’d die a miserable death without you. That’s why he claims that he loves you. He’d die after a year of not having you by his side.”<br/>“Oh, I know.”, Harry said nonchalantly.<br/>“You’ve already told him?” Sirius asked, completely baffled.<br/>Lucius smiled.<br/>“Of course I did.”<br/>The god, still dumbfounded, turned to face Harry.<br/>“Do you know what it entails? What you will have to do every day?”<br/>Harry smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might need more than the usual 7 days/chapter during the next few months as I will be finishing school. Regardless of this, I will still try to get out a chapter within two weeks or less.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 3... 2... 1... Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While his two best friends were out on a date, Severus made himself comfortable within the elve’s lair. He had been invited to spend the evening with them.<br/>It was not so much of a lair. Lucius would not abuse his house elves ever so they basically had their own wing in the manor. One simply could not compare a regular wizard’s house elf to one ‘owned’ by a submissive god.</p><p>Severus was now sitting on a comfortable sofa. The elves and him had just finished their dinner.<br/>“Would you like to play a game of chess, Master Snape?”<br/>The potions master put down the glass he had been holding.<br/>“Of course, Toto.”<br/>Dobby stepped close to Severus and almost whispered into his ear while Toto was setting up the game.<br/>“Be careful Master. Our little Master was taught by him.”, the elf clad in colourful clothes said and pointed at the elf in question.<br/>“That means I will have to be extra careful. I’ve never won a game against Luc so far.”, the teacher admitted.<br/>The house elves giggles.<br/>“Our little Master was a good student.”, Juju gushed.<br/>Severus nodded. He knew that the elves not only raised Lucius but also taught him.<br/>“Who was responsible for what exactly?” he wanted to know.<br/>“I was his nanny and I’ve taught him how to read and write.”, Juju started.<br/>“I’ve taught him how to use his magic and protected him.”, Dobby continued.<br/>Toto made his first move.<br/>“I’ve lectured him about etiquette in the magical and muggle world. Master Malfoy can go almost anywhere and blend in.”<br/>“To put it differently, he wears a lot of masks.”, Severus sighed.<br/>The elf in front of him shook his head.<br/>“No masks. He can adapt to his environment very well. You only ever get to see his true personality within the walls and wards of this property. I’ve wanted to show him that the way his family treated him was not the norm.”<br/>“That was a very good idea. I’m curious as to how you know how muggles behave. Did you read a book?”<br/>The elf chuckled.<br/>“Anyone can read a book so that’s part of what we did. To truly know how humans act around each other you will have to observe them. That’s a clue I was given by one of the elves who raised Mistress Andromeda. There certainly are some benefits to being able to become invisible.”<br/>“Indeed. At what point did you have the time for your studies?”<br/>Toto took out one of Severus’ pawns before he replied.<br/>“Lucius' mother didn’t know that he was submissive when he was a baby so I took my time to prepare, even though we also didn’t know that he would be submissive. There’s nothing wrong with it. Our little Master is so happy ever since young Mr. Potter decided to live here.”<br/>Juju nodded eagerly.<br/>“He smiles more than he used to. Mr. Malfoy wouldn’t have made it without you. You were his only friend. Do you have any idea how bad his childhood was?”<br/>Severus moved his rook and nodded.</p><p>He recalled those evenings where Lucius and him sat in the Slytherin common room all night. They either could not get to sleep again or had nightmares. Severus had been followed by his abusive father and later the marauders in his dreams.<br/>For Lucius it had been his whole family haunting him, except Andromeda and his father. They had needed some time before they told each other about their tormentors.<br/>Due to this, their friendship had deepened over the years. It had been Lucius who saved Severus from himself after Lily had died. He comforted him and encouraged him to keep living. <br/>The moment a boy with bright green eyes stepped into the Great Hall at Hogwarts Severus had an urge to protect him. It intensified when Harry clutched at his scar shortly after.</p><p>“You’re up.”<br/>Severus shook his head.<br/>“Forgive me, I was dwelling on some memories.”<br/>Toto smiled.<br/>“It’s okay. Just don’t complain when you lose the game.”<br/>Severus suppressed a grin and looked at the chessboard.<br/>“I don’t have many options left anyway. What happened?”<br/>“I’ve told you to be careful.”, Dobby chided him.<br/>Juju and Winky sat in another corner sewing something.<br/>It did not take much longer for Severus to lose their first game.<br/>“Do you want revenge?” Toto asked.<br/>“Of course. Maybe I’ll reach Luc’s level that way.”</p><p>‘Severus! Can you hear me?!’<br/>The potions master flinched.<br/>‘Bloody hell! Harry, stop shouting. Even the house elves next to me can hear you.’<br/>Severus heard Harry laughing in his head.<br/>‘I highly doubt that. You should be the only one being able to hear me right now’<br/>‘My eardrum will explode if  you don’t tone it down.’<br/>‘I haven’t quite gotten the hang of it. It’s the first time we’re using this.’, the ganymede apologized.<br/>‘Are you in danger?’ Severus inquired.<br/>‘Only in bad company. No, I'm not talking about Luc. Could you come and bring something to eat please?’<br/>‘For Lucius?’<br/>Harry snorted.<br/>‘For the ducks in the nearby pond. Of course it’s for Lucius.’<br/>‘Who’s gotten you so upset anyway?’ Severus wanted to know. He could almost taste his protegé’s anger.<br/>‘A certain someone from Luc’s family.’<br/>‘Who is it?’<br/>Harry started to laugh.<br/>‘Oh, you’ll like him. He’s your former nemesis. You better put those robes on. And bring some food.’<br/>‘Who do you think I am? I’ll be there momentarily.’</p><p>Severus looked at the house elves, who eyed him inquisitively.<br/>“Did you speak to our Master?” Winky wanted to know.<br/>“I did. He asked me to come immediately. And to bring something to eat.”<br/>Juju immediately disappeared, only to come back shortly after with a beautiful box.<br/>“I’ve already prepared something because young Mr. Potter asked me to. He wanted to feed his god immediately after coming home.”<br/>Severus pocketed the box.<br/>“Thank you. We better finish this another time. I don’t know when I’ll be back but given that Black appeared it’s probably going to take a while.”<br/>With that, Severus focused on his protegè and disappeared.</p><p>Winky turned around to face the other elves.<br/>“Those three fit together perfectly, don't they?”<br/>Juju, Dobby and Toto all nodded.<br/>“In more than one way.”, Toto muttered.<br/>“I’m wondering how long it will take them to notice.”, Dobby said.<br/>“No matter how long it takes, we’ll be there. They deserve to be pampered. Come on, we should clean the fireplaces. And feed Buckbeak.”, Juju exclaimed. Everyone nodded and got to work.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius waited for Harry to answer his question.<br/>“You don’t know?”<br/>The young ganymede smiled.<br/>“Just wait a second.”, he chirped.<br/>Sirius’ face clearly showed his dislike.<br/>“Harry, trust me. You’ve got to leave him. He’ll only use you.”<br/>“No, Siri. I was being used the last two years because NONE of you DAREd to fight a monster. Most adults chickened out and sent CHILDREN to WAR. It’s a wonder ‘only’ Cedric died.”<br/>The green-eyed boy had started to shake. Lucius gently pulled him into a hug.<br/>“Don’t stress. He will receive a second chance.”<br/>Harry turned around.<br/>“You mean he’ll be reborn?”<br/>“The boy didn’t have a chance to truly live so yes, he will.”, the blonde confirmed.<br/>“It sure is convenient being a god’s partner.”, Harry stated.<br/>Lucius laughed and pulled his mate into a close embrace.<br/>“Not just convenient.”, he whispered seductively.</p><p>“Had I known you’d only call me to watch you flirt to each other, I would’ve brought popcorn.”<br/>The three of them turned around to where the voice came from.<br/>Severus elegantly stepped out of the shadows. He wore one of his best robes, which made him look even more impressive.<br/>‘I see you’ve listened to my advice.’, Harry giggled into his head.<br/>‘I didn’t want to miss the opportunity. Look at Black’s face.’<br/>Harry could barely hold back a laugh. Sirius looked like he had been hit by the Knight Bus.<br/>“You’re so obsessed over popcorn. Sometimes I wonder if you know that there are other snacks too.”<br/>“Popcorn is the best snack after all. It’s not too filling.”<br/>“You’re right.”, Lucius chuckled.<br/>“Speaking of foods, I’ve got something you wanted.”, Severus said and passed over the box to Harry.<br/>The boy took the box and opened it. His eyes widened.<br/>“How did she do that?” he stated incredulously.<br/>The box was filled to the brim with delicious food. The special thing about it was that it all seemed to be shrunk down to be eaten in a single bite.<br/>House elf magic truly was a sight to see.</p><p>Harry turned to face a screaming Sirius. Severus, who was being shouted at, was absentmindedly staring at his nails.<br/>“Get your mouth out of the gutter Sirius. It’s annoying.”, harry complained.<br/>“Huh?” the Black replied.<br/>“You inquired as to whether I knew what I had to do, being the mate of a submissive god.”<br/>Sirius nodded.<br/>“If you don’t, I will gladly explain it.”<br/>“That will not be necessary.”<br/>Harry approached Lucius without sparing Sirius another glance. He reached into the box and took out a small piece of sushi, which he held in front of the blonde’s face.<br/>Lucius smiled and happily took the bite. He was not full in the slightest from the few pieces of food Harry was able to feed him in the restaurant without being suspicious. The god proceeded to lick Harry’s fingers clean.<br/>Harry grinned.<br/>“I didn’t even have to pull back too fast this time.”<br/>“I will gladly pay more attention to them if you wish.”, Lucius whispered.<br/>“You may after I’ve fed you.”<br/>Harry reached into the box for the next piece of sushi.<br/>“Oh, I would have loved to see you two have dinner. It must’ve been a great affair.”, Severus said with a smile on his face.<br/>“It was perfect. We had a lot of fun.”, Lucius replied after having chewed and swallowed.<br/>The ganymede was in his element. The amount of food in the box was rapidly decreasing. So were the few drinks Juju had put in there. The little elf needed a reward for her foresight.<br/>When he reached out for a piece of meat, some sauce got onto his fingers. Lucius grabbed onto his wrist and licked his hand clean.<br/>Severus stood next to them and was grinning like a loon.</p><p>Sirius, on the other hand, looked about ready to explode. He scrunched up his face in disgust.<br/>“That’s sickening. How could you stoop that low and keep that freak alive?” he wanted to know.<br/>The young man did not spare a thought to his godfather for he was busy feeding his god. He came to love it a little bit more each time he did.<br/>“How dare you ignore me? I am talking to you.”<br/>Severus rolled his eyes and stepped into Sirius’ line of sight.<br/>“Would you shut up for once in your life Black? You’re being obtrusive. Go disappear into the next bar and get drunk or go fuck some whores. Those seem to be the only two things you’re capable of.”<br/>The potions master enjoyed riling up Black, whose face took on a very ugly shade of red. The god was shaking with fury.<br/>“YOU… YOU…”<br/>“I…? Will you ever continue that sentence or does your brain not have enough capacity for complex thoughts?”<br/>Severus was going to enjoy the situation to its fullest. He had been bowing to that scum for the longest time.<br/>“And here you are, crawling back. You’ve picked a fight with the wrong god.”<br/>“I am doing quite the opposite, actually. It’s time you stopped picking on me.”, the man retaliated.<br/>“What did that freak do to you? Why would you betray us?”<br/>Severus laughed.<br/>“I have never truly been on your side, ever. I’ve always been a friend of Lucius’. Dominant gods are a disgrace to all gods, especially the Blacks. Except for Tonks, she’s actually a good person.”<br/>Sirius’ wand immediately shot to his hand.<br/>“You’re going to pay for that Snivellus.”<br/>“You should come up with some new insults, old man.”, Severus jibed.<br/>His wand appeared in his hand as well. He was quick to utter a few defensive spells before the tirade of curses could hit him.</p><p>Harry and Lucius were startled  by the noise.<br/>“Can’t even feed your god in peace…”, Harry muttered into his nonexistent beard and pulled out his wand.<br/>The movement was promptly copied by Lucius, who stepped in front of his ganymede.<br/>“Don’t bother, I’ve got him.”, Severus said.<br/>“In your dreams! A measly human like you could never best a god like me.”, Sirius boasted.<br/>“You do realise that he just blocked three of your killing curses?” Lucius added.<br/>“Do you think we should show Sirius why it’s not a good idea to pick a fight with you?” Harry questioned.<br/>Severus immediately knew what his charge was insinuating. He put up another protection spell, pushed his robe aside and pulled his shirt out of his trousers.<br/>Sirius  halted mid-spell. His gaze was focused on the purple rose with a dragon around its stem.<br/>“Oh no Harry, you didn’t…”<br/>Harry’s smile reached his ears.<br/>“But I did. Sev asked me to be my guardian a few days ago. I accepted because I knew that he was best suited for the job. He’s been saving me for years now. One thing still boggles my mind though. Lucius immediately noticed when Severus bound himself to me. However, you had to see the mark to know. Why?”<br/>Severus snorted.<br/>“His ego has gotten to his head. He didn’t notice that you agreed to be Lucius’ ganymede or that Luc’s powers increased either.”<br/>Harry stared at his godfather in shock.<br/>“Is he telling the truth?”<br/>Sirius was about to burst. He did not want to admit that he was right.<br/>“I couldn’t because of his stink.”<br/>“Your arrogance stinks. Lucius smells factastic.”, Harry claimed. He buried his nose in Lucius’ neck to prove his point.<br/>“Simply irresistible.”, he whispered.<br/>The blonde god took the box from the hands of the boy and pulled him close.<br/>“You shouldn’t say such things if you can’t deal with the consequences.”<br/>“There’s no consequence. At least none that I’m worrying about.”, Harry answered.<br/>“That’s good. I’m planning on taking the next step tonight.”, the god promised.<br/>The young hero inhaled sharply<br/>“Would you please take out the trash, Severus? I want to go home.”<br/>The guardian grinned evilly.<br/>“Of course.”</p><p>He fully diverted his attention to the dominant god before him.<br/>“I want you to leave us alone Black. I also want your family to stop bothering us. Should you do so in the future you will dearly regret it.”<br/>“I’m not afraid of you, you stupid greasy git.”, Sirius grumbled.<br/>“Is that so? As a guardian I AM able to kill a god. So is Harry. If you even slightly damage one hair he will do so, accident or not.”<br/>“Are you threatening me?”<br/>“I was just giving you some well-meant advice. If you choose not to heed it I won’t be responsible for anything. Wait, I still have a present for you.”<br/>The man waved his wand around in a rather simple pattern, which made Sirius glow blue.<br/>“It will take a month to dissipate. Maybe you’ll gain some intelligence during that time.”<br/>Lucius looked at Severus.<br/>“I highly doubt it.”<br/>“What did you do to me?” Black wanted to know. He did not get the answer he desired. Actually, he got no answer at all.<br/>“Come on, let’s leave.”, the blonde god urged. Sirius was left alone mere seconds later.</p><p>Back at the manor the three of them made themselves comfortable in one of the many sitting rooms.<br/>“What spell did you use on Sirius.”, Harry asked impatiently.<br/>Severus grinned.<br/>“For one month, starting today, Black will miss what is most dear to him.”<br/>“He won’t have a stiffy?” <br/>“Great Merlin! Where did you pick this up?” the teacher exaggerated.<br/>Lucius shuddered at the mental picture.<br/>“The spell on Sirius will make everyone around him that is not a god ignore him.”<br/>Harry stared at his partner disbelievingly.<br/>“He won’t be the centre of attention for a month? No  woman will do anything with him? No one will listen to him?”<br/>Lucius nodded.<br/>The ganymede looked at Severus<br/>“You’ve actually hit him where it hurts the most.”<br/>“Let’s not get overexcited. Should he continue to bother us, I will increase the strength of the spell to a level where he will feel like he is being haunted by the Marauders.”<br/>Harry wolf-whistled.<br/>“I am glad that Sev’s on our side, Luc.”<br/>Lucius laughed.<br/>“Trust me, I am too.”</p><p>He pulled his partner into his arms again.<br/>“Is there something left in the box?”<br/>“Still hungry?” Harry asked.<br/>“A little.”<br/>“Okay, let’s see…”, Harry cut himself off with a laugh.<br/>“There are strawberries inside.”<br/>“The kind that’s coated with chocolate?” the god wanted to know.<br/>Harry reached for a strawberry and dipped it into a small bowl.<br/>“They’re being served with white mousse.”, he said and put one into his mouth.<br/>Lucius almost drooled at the sight. Severus served himself a glass of wine. He did not want to miss the show that was coming.<br/>The next fruit was held in front of Lucius’ face.<br/>He slowly opened his mouth and practically devoured the red fruit. He licked his ganymede’s fingers clean afterwards. He sucked a little on everyone of them and even licked over the inside of Harry’s hand.<br/>If Harry wanted to play, Lucius would not not return the favour.<br/>The rest of the strawberries quickly made its way into Lucius’ mouth.<br/>As soon as the box was empty Severus made a move.<br/>“Good night Lucius, Harry.”, he said and was gone.</p><p>When Lucius was sure that the guardian was out of earshot he pulled Harry into his lap.<br/>“May I go a little further today?” he enquired.<br/>“It depends on what you’re planning to do.”<br/>The blonde man smiled.<br/>“Just explore and touch your skin a little.”<br/>Lucius' fingers made his way under Harry’s shirt.<br/>“Upper body only, okay?”<br/>Harry licked over his lips.”<br/>“That’s fine. It feels great. Can I do so too?” Harry asked between pants.<br/>“You may do anything you want.”, Lucius whispered back</p><p>They did not need to open a single button and were relying on their fingertips to feel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Headmistress McGonagall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was grinning like a loon when he stepped into the dining room the following day.<br/>Severus observed his antics with a smile on his face.<br/>“Had a joyful night?” he nettled.<br/>“More of an evening. Yes, we had fun.”, Harry answered.<br/>He was not bothered in the slightest by his friend’s jibes.<br/>“Are you already bothering my ganymede early in the morning?” Lucius, who just came into the room, wanted to know.<br/>“It’s almost noon and you say it’s early. You see, Harry isn’t bothered by my remarks, he will retaliate if he needs to.”<br/>“He’s right.”, Harry confirmed.<br/>“Did you have fun yesterday?” Lucius remarked.<br/>“It’s always fun to rile up a Black. Except those present, of course”, Severus answered contently.<br/>“I am a Malfoy, not a Black, and I’m proud of it. I wasn’t talking about him anyway, but rather the show you witnessed yesterday.”<br/>Severus looked at his friend apologetically. He did not want to insult the man because of  his family.<br/>“You know that I always enjoy watching you two.”<br/>Lucius chuckled.<br/>“So I’ve noticed. You did leave though. Did we proceed too quickly? Or slowly perhaps?”<br/>Severus snorted.<br/>“Not at all. I thought you’d appreciate some privacy. If being watched is what turns you on, I will endeavour to not leave until you tell me to.”<br/>Lucius spat out his coffee. A bit of scrambled eggs was promptly held in front of him.<br/>“Don’t forget to eat.”, Harry reminded him.<br/>“I will never come short with you by my side.”, Lucius replied.</p><p>Harry glanced at his guardian while feeding his god.<br/>“Actually, we don’t like it when someone is watching us. Except if it’s you. How about you, Luc?”<br/>Lucius swallowed the food in his mouth and answered.<br/>“I don’t like to be observed by just anyone either. However, it doesn’t bother me when Sev does. Must have got something to do with the fact that you’re Harry’s guardian.”<br/>Severus looked at his almost empty plate. <br/>“I’ve never heard of a similar case. I believe that you don’t have an aversion to me watching you because I’m always going to be by Harry’s side.”<br/>The ganymede giggled.<br/>“You’ve got free, exclusive entertainment for the rest of your life. Only a handful of other people could say the same.”<br/>Lucius looked at his partner in amazement.<br/>“I would’ve never pegged you to be this… dashing.”<br/>“Severus is the only exception. You know how I am sometimes.”, Harry said.<br/>Lucius stared at him dreamily.<br/>“You know I’ll retaliate if I need to.”<br/>Severus laughed.<br/>“Have you considered the possibility that he’s provoking you on purpose?”<br/>The god’s eyes widened. His gaze immediately snapped to his ganymede.<br/>“You’re doing it on purpose?”<br/>“I do up to a certain degree, yes. I still forget that you’re a Slytherin sometimes.”, Harry admitted.<br/>Lucius pulled his mate close.<br/>“Not so fast, kitten.”<br/>“Kitten? I’m a lion!” Harry exclaimed.<br/>“Well, to me you’re a cute little kitten I want to pick up and pet every time I see you.”, Lucius stated.<br/>“I won’t begin to purr.”, Harry rebutted.<br/>“I will make you purr, I promise.”, Lucius whispered seductively into his ear.<br/>The hairs on Harry’s neck began to rise.</p><p>Severus smiled. He watched Lucius kiss Harry behind his ear and trail along his neck with his tongue.<br/>“Does he also taste good right there?” the teacher wanted to know.<br/>The god looked at his best friend.<br/>“As good as anything else he gives to me.”<br/>“I’m right here.”, Harry muttered.<br/>“Apparently you’re not.”, Severus replied.<br/>“You might be right. Luc, I’m going to melt into a puddle of goo  if you don’t stop. I don’t believe that you’d want me to be on the menu for breakfast.”<br/>“Do not tempt me.”<br/>Lucius gently let one of his hands trail along Harry’s torso. He pulled his mate close with the other.<br/>Harry had to restrain himself from actually starting to purr. He did not want Lucius to get his will just yet.</p><p>It was Severus who broke the silence.<br/>“I hate to remind you two, but we have an appointment later. I believe that Harry shouldn’t be as aroused when we have to go.”<br/>The ganymede stared at the teacher.<br/>“Aroused?”<br/>“Do you not notice that Lucius arouses you? I am sure Minerva would love to see it.”<br/>“Spoilsport.”, the god whispered. He let go of his mate.<br/>“As much as I would have loved to keep watching you two but we need to get ready.”, the man admitted.<br/>Surprisingly, he did not think of himself as a pervert.<br/>The couple also did not see a problem.<br/>“At what time are we meeting with her?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>“Minerva wants to meet us in two hours. I will also need to discuss the new meal plan with her.”, Severus complained.<br/>“There’s a meal plan? I thought that the house elves decided what they cooked.”<br/>Severus shook his head.<br/>“Up until now the headmaster decided what the house elves were to cook. I’ll suggest to Minerva that they get more say in the matter. I am sure that they’d be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way into the entrance hall two hours later. Lucius had wanted to travel by coach but Severus had intervened.<br/>“If we travel by coach the whole world will know that Harry Potter is in Hogwarts. Leave your Pegasi where they are.”<br/>Lucius pouted.<br/>“I’ll tell them to fly around on the grounds instead. They’ll get bored otherwise.”<br/>Harry gave a pained smile before he continued glaring at the fireplace.<br/>“You must still hate me, Severus.”, he said.<br/>“Why would you say that? The opposite is true, I like you more than I should.”, Severus asked.<br/>Harry angrily pointed at the object of his ire.<br/>“It’s the most common method of travelling.”, Severus replied.<br/>“I HATE the most common method of travelling. I either fall on the floor or stumble out of a different fireplace altogether.”, the hero ranted.<br/>Lucius stepped up behind his partner.<br/>“Don’t worry honey, we can floo together.”<br/>“Honey?”<br/>“You didn’t like it when I called you kitten.”, Lucius responded.<br/>“Slytherin.”, he commented.<br/>“Through and through.”, the blonde confirmed.<br/>“You may continue calling me kitten. No more ‘Honey’ or anything else.”<br/>Lucius smiled.<br/>“Anything you want, kitten.”<br/>Harry clamped his mouth shut. He did not want to find out what else Lucius could come up with.</p><p>Harry traveled comfortably in Lucius’ arms. He was able to bury his face in the man’s chest the whole way. Severus  probably intended  for them to travel by floo. He was grinning like a loon when Lucius and Harry stepped out of the fireplace.<br/>There was a squeak and a camera went off.<br/>“Oh, what a wonderful sight you two make. This picture will directly be put into my new collection.”<br/>Harry and Lucius separated and turned towards the speaker.<br/>“Are you siding with the paparazzi now, Headmistress? Why did you take a picture?” the god inquired.<br/>“I am siding with Severus, Mr. Malfoy. He told me to keep my camera ready. I paid out, I must admit.”<br/>Minerva beamed.<br/>“You better watch out, Luc. Minerva’s a hopeless romantic.”, Harry explained to his partner.<br/>The woman continued to smile at her student. She was happy for him. <br/>“I want a copy of that picture.”, Harry demanded after greeting the new Headmistress.<br/>“No problem.”, she replied.<br/>Lucius courteously greeted her.<br/>“I will be asking you to take photos of me proposing to Harry when the time comes.”<br/>Both Minerva and Harry blushed.<br/>“Take a seat, please.”, she croaked.<br/>Severus was amused by their behaviour. He was sure that they would have a great day.</p><p>They all sat down and Minerva ordered some tea. Severus distracted her by proposing Harry’s idea about the meal plan after it arrived so Harry could pour Lucius a cuppa.<br/>They only wanted to tell Minerva about their natures after they explained them in a general manner.<br/>“I like your idea. The house elves will appreciate it. They may have more rights here then elsewhere but they still cower every now and then.”<br/>“I agree with you, they’re treated like the dirt under someone’s shoe by almost every wizard. Some people should never be allowed to own one. They certainly didn’t earn the privilege.”, Lucius intoned. He did not like it when someone mistreated their house elves.<br/>“Miss Granger will appreciate your sentiment. She’s fighting for house elves’ rights.”, the headmistress added.<br/>“She may, but she doesn’t consider her best friends’ rights.”, Lucius grumbled.<br/>“You are right. I am at a loss as to how a girl so bright can be so foolish.”, Minerva sighed.<br/>“That brat believes that she deserves as much fame as Harry after fighting alongside him for years. Just like the Weasleys, for that matter. In addition, she never actually bothered to educate herself properly about house elves. She’s only pushing her views on them.”, Severus remarked.<br/>Minerva looked at her colleague inquiringly.<br/>“Spill your secret. I am aware of the fact that you and Harry have gotten along quite well for some time. Now, however, you’re acting like a mother hen around him. It used to be my duty. What are you two playing at?”<br/>“I am sure you wouldn’t want to anymore.”, Harry teased.<br/>Lucius snorted. He knew that Harry was hinting at their latest evening activities.<br/>Severus' lips hinted at a smile.<br/>“Did I miss something?” Minerva wanted to know.<br/>“You did.”, Severus said between chuckles.<br/>Minerva leaned back.<br/>“I will only let you leave once you’ve told me the whole story.”<br/>The woman, of course, knew that she did not have the slightest chance should the three wizards actually want to leave.<br/>“Curiosity killed the cat, my friend.”<br/>“Oh shut it, Severus.”, the female teacher replied.<br/>Harry looked at his god.<br/>“Do you want to start? It’s your secret after all.”<br/>Lucius pulled his mate close.<br/>“Thank you, kitten.”, he whispered into his ear.<br/>That was how they sat while Lucius told  their story, leaving out the ganymede aspect for now. His little mate should also have something to say.</p><p>Minerva was left speechless. She almost drained her teacup in an attempt to regain composure.<br/>“I would have expected a great many things. For now, I believe that you’re a magical creature, Mr. Malfoy. Your family, however, is abhorring. For years, Sirius made everyone believe that he was a ‘poor Azkaban escapee’ while he hasn’t actually been in Azkaban. How I’d love to kick him somewhere where it hurts now. He was probably out, partying while we were worrying for him.”<br/>They all nodded in response.<br/>The woman continued to rant about the things she just heard.<br/>Suddenly, she halted.<br/>“You said that your brother has a higher standing than you, didn’t you?”<br/>Lucius nodded grimly.<br/>“”I don’t get it. You’re older so you should have a higher standing. How does one become a submissive god?” Minerva wanted to know.<br/>Lucius looked at Harry.<br/>“Do you want to tell her?”<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“Why shouldn’t I? I’m proud of it and  it’ll be revealed soon anyway, so why hide it now?”<br/>Harry looked at the new Headmistress.<br/>“I am Luc’s ganymede. That’s what makes him a submissive god.”<br/>Minerva did not understand what he meant by that, which was why Harry started explaining. He did not leave out the fact that he had a guardian too, which greatly amused Severus.</p><p>“Judging by the grin on your face, you’re Mr. Potter’s guardian, are you?” the woman asked.<br/>Severus nodded.<br/>“Indeed. I had to persuade him into accepting me though.You know him well enough to know that he’d never have taken anyone not completely willing. I believe that Buckbeak was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t chosen.”<br/>Harry looked at his guardian in shock.<br/>“You don’t actually believe that?”<br/>“I do. That hippogriff loves you. He wouldn’t have chosen to live with you otherwise.”, Severus replied.<br/>“But loving someone and becoming one’s guardian are two completely different things.”, Harry explained.<br/>“Do you get it now, Minerva?” Severus inquired.<br/>Minerva smiled.<br/>“What does your mark look like?” she wanted to know.<br/>“I should consider walking around bare-chested if people keep asking me to show some skin.”<br/>“Your pupils wouldn’t listen to you if you did.”, Harry stated.<br/>“They would be distracted with drooling over Severus.”, Lucius added.<br/>“Stop it this instant! Making me imagine Ginny Weasley drooling because of me should be considered a violation against human rights.”, Severus exclaimed.<br/>Minerva, on the other hand, looked at the intricately designed mark.<br/>“It’s very beautiful and represents your relationship well, I would have imagined the dragon to be a bat though.”, she admitted.<br/>“Apparently, Harry thinks Severus is more of a dragon than a bat.”, Lucius explained.<br/>“Do you feel fooled too?” Harry asked Severus.<br/>“Probably more than you do.”, the guardian replied.<br/>Minerva smiled at her guests.<br/>“I think it’s wonderful that you are a union now. Your family, however, is atrocious. What’s wrong about being a submissive god?”<br/>“Are you reading my mind?” Harry grumbled.<br/>Both Severus and Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“Most dominant gods are repulsed by the fact that we cannot live without having help, ever. A god is supposed to be an almighty being that shouldn’t rely on others, they say. There’s only a handful of dominant gods that don’t think this way and only one in my family. You know Tonks. Or rather Miss Lupin now.”, Lucius explained.<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“I’ve always called her Dora.”</p><p>Minerva’s face now sprouted a happy expression again.<br/>Severus feared the worst. He was about to be proven right.<br/>The woman clapped her hands and a house elf appeared with a ‘plop’.<br/>“What can Trudy do for Professor McGonagall?”<br/>“Please arrange a hearty lunch for us. Oh, Trudy?”<br/>“What else?”<br/>“Some of our guests are a submissive god and his ganymede.”<br/>The house elf turned to face Lucius.<br/>“I already know.”, she said and beamed.<br/>“How so?” the headmistress enquired.<br/>“We house elves were created to care for submissive gods. It is, thus, in our nature to know who is one when we see them. Shall we prepare the food accordingly?” the female elf asked.<br/>“Yes please. Both Luc’s and my food if you can. Luc won’t like it if I don’t eat as well”<br/>Trudy grinned.<br/>“As a submissive god should.”<br/>“So I’ve noticed.”, Harry muttered.<br/>The house elf giggled and disappeared.</p><p>Lucius at the headmistress of Hogwarts.<br/>“You actually want Harry to feed me in front of you?”<br/>“Of course. I imagine it’s very romantic. Would it bother you?” the woman wanted to know.<br/>“No, it wouldn’t. I like being fed by Harry. I’m just surprised that you’re not disgusted by that. Most other people would be.”<br/>“They’re tossers then.”, the woman stated.<br/>A few seconds later their food appeared in front of them.<br/>“Did you invite Ron Weasley? We cannot eat all of this.”, Severus said.<br/>“The elves are bored while the students are away. I guess that’s why  they outdid themselves a little.”, Minerva sighed.<br/>“You could feed Hagrid twice and there’d still be food left for us.”, Harry claimed.<br/>He shoved his other thoughts aside and concentrated on feeding his god.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Lunch and enjoyable conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the food had been brought up, Harry poured a glass of juice for everyone.<br/>
“At least my education isn’t lacking.”, the young man muttered to himself, yet everyone heard him.<br/>
“What part of it?” Severus asked in return.<br/>
Harry passed a glass of juice to the teacher.<br/>
“The part I received at this school, of course.”, he replied innocently and looked at the man.<br/>
Minerva chuckled.<br/>
“You have Severus wrapped around your finger, young man.”<br/>
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, the man replied.<br/>
Severus decided to keep silent. He knew that Minerva was right. He was almost… tame when it came to Harry.<br/>
Lucius, meanwhile, looked at the dishes in front of them.<br/>
“What would you like to have?” Harry wanted to know.<br/>
The blonde god had decided by now and was arranging a plate for them.<br/>
“What are you doing?” Harry enquired.<br/>
“I can still put food on a plate, you just have to feed me.”, the god explained.<br/>
“I like doing it nevertheless.”, the young hero muttered into his nonexistent beard.<br/>
Everyone present began to laugh a little. Lucius pulled his mate into a brief hug.<br/>
“Watch your mouth. We’re in company.”, he warned Harry, who looked at him with wide eyes.<br/>
“I was being serious.”, he exclaimed.<br/>
“That’s why I warned you.”, the god replied. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before he resumed a position more suited to eating.</p><p>Minerva threw a questioning look at her deputy.<br/>
“Did I miss something?”<br/>
Severus shook his head.<br/>
“No, that’s one of their habits.”<br/>
“You seem to know them very well.”, the woman remarked.<br/>
The dungeons master looked at the couple before addressing his boss again.<br/>
“We’re living under the same roof so I’m bound to witness some of their antics. I could close my eyes and still see them to some extent.”<br/>
“I know you wouldn’t voluntarily close your eyes.” Lucius said. He had just made sure that his mate took the first bite.<br/>
Severus looked at the man.<br/>
“I’ve been a spy for the better part of my life. I’d never even dream of dropping my habits.”<br/>
“Had I used an excuse this bad in one of your lessons you would’ve made sure that Gryffindor didn’t get the House Cup within the next few years.”, Harry claimed.<br/>
Minerva snorted into her juice.<br/>
“That was no excuse.”, the potions master tried to defend himself.<br/>
Harry threw a provocative glare at him.<br/>
“If you keep this up, there will be a repeat of what happened at our picnic.”<br/>
Severus almost choked.<br/>
“Oh no, you won’t. Especially not in front of Minerva.”, Severus grumbled.<br/>
“Do you want to bet on that?” Harry inquired.<br/>
“I would never.”, Severus replied.<br/>
Harry nodded and turned his focus towards his god.<br/>
He noticed that, no matter where they were, that house elves would always be caring. They had pre cut their food in a way that it could easily be fed to someone.<br/>
Lucius also enjoyed it immensely.</p><p>The headmistress had paid attention to the situation.<br/>
“They look quite beautiful together, don’t they?”<br/>
Harry smiled and helped his god to a piece of potato.<br/>
Severus nodded.<br/>
“That’s the reason I enjoy watching them.”, he admitted.<br/>
Minerva looked at him with a frown.<br/>
“Didn’t you just claim that you wouldn’t watch them?”<br/>
“You may have misunderstood me there. I said that I would not miss anything they do, even IF I closed my eyes. Harry’s statement, however, was correct. I don’t enjoy this less than you do.”<br/>
“And now you’re admitting to it?” Minerva said in a state of shock.<br/>
“He does because Harry threatened him.”, Lucius said in between bites. He smirked at his friend in question.<br/>
“Traitor.”, Severus hissed.<br/>
“What happened at your picnic?” the headmistress inquired.<br/>
“Nothing of interest.”, Severus claimed.<br/>
Lucius and Harry burst into laughter.<br/>
“Harry didn’t limit it to the picnic.”, Lucius wheezed.<br/>
“I dare you to continue speaking, Luc.”, Severus admonished.<br/>
They did not notice Harry preparing a fork with a piece of carrot.<br/>
“Sev?” he asked innocently.<br/>
Severus slowly turned around.<br/>
“What is… .”<br/>
He was cut off by a fork being put into his mouth.<br/>
Severus was stunned.<br/>
Lucius smiled. Minerva almost toppled over laughing.<br/>
“Great Merlin! Severus Snape eating out of a student’s palm. If we sold a picture of this we could build a second school.”<br/>
Severus glared at his student.<br/>
“Be prepared for revenge.”, he said grimly.<br/>
Harry tilted his head.<br/>
“You’re supposed to protect me, not harm me, as my guardian.”<br/>
Severus was gobsmacked.<br/>
“I hate you.”, the teacher whispered.<br/>
Harry leaned over and kissed the man’s cheek.<br/>
“No, you don’t. Actually, you love me.”<br/>
“You will be my downfall one day.”, Severus grumbled.<br/>
Lucius shook his head and looked at the headmistress.<br/>
“Life hasn’t been boring since he moved in.”<br/>
“I can imagine so.”, she replied.</p><p>It was clear to Minerva that the potions master had changed a lot. Or had he been hiding his true personality below a facade the whole time? However that might be, he deserved to after all this time.<br/>
“I’m rooting for you to find a partner soon.”, Minerva stated.</p><p>Severus’ fork halted midway to his mouth.<br/>
Lucius and Harry looked at the woman in shock.<br/>
“Did I do something wrong?” the woman wanted to know.<br/>
“You couldn’t have known. A guardian usually doesn’t pursue a relationship. They live to protect their ganymede.”, Severus clarified.<br/>
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”, Harry rebuffed.<br/>
Lucius nodded eagerly.<br/>
“Do you two have to defy every rule there is?” Severus looked accusingly at his two friends.<br/>
“You should have noticed that in the six years you’ve known me for.”, Harry shrugged.<br/>
Minerva grinned.<br/>
“He’s turned your words around, Severus.”<br/>
“That I have noticed.”, Severus acknowledged. He ruffled Harry’s hair.<br/>
The latter continued feeding his god.</p><p>“I’ve received an interesting piece of mail today.”, the ganymede said.<br/>
“Courtesy of a few weasels.”, Severus hissed.<br/>
Harry grinned.<br/>
“Why are you glaring? It was funny.”<br/>
“It was primarily rude.”, Lucius interjected.<br/>
“You laughed the hardest though.”, Harry remarked.<br/>
Lucius smiled.<br/>
“That’s because I finally have enough evidence to have more charges brought up against them. They’ve added slander and coercion to their list.”<br/>
“Do not forget about the threats the youngest two have spewed.”, Severus reminded him.<br/>
The god nodded.<br/>
“This bad already? It’s hardly been a few days.”, Minerva enquired.<br/>
“It shows that they were gold diggers all along. The parents were guilt-tripping me by saying that they see, or rather saw, a son in me and that I’d need to help them in return. They almost sounded like my Uncle Vernon.”<br/>
Minerva dropped her knife.<br/>
“That’s preposterous! You’ve complained about your relatives year and year again and they didn’t even bat an eyelash. They’ve given away their right to anything concerning you.”<br/>
“Molly Weasley believes that I should compensate her children for getting them into trouble.”<br/>
“All the while the youngest badgered you and Ron never truly stood by your side. He was out for glory. That same glory he’s accused you of revelling in.”, Severus articulated.<br/>
Lucius almost exploded.<br/>
Harry put a hand on both Lucius’ and Severus' nearest arm.<br/>
“Just think of their faces when they learn that Luc will be staying here next year. I certainly won’t be missing out on showing him off.”<br/>
These words seemed to brighten the mood.</p><p>“I’ve also received a much more pleasant letter. It's from Remus and Tonks.”<br/>
At the mention of Tonks Lucius peaked up.<br/>
“What about Dora?” he enquired.<br/>
The young lady was the only dominant goddess in their family not treating him and Andromeda like scum.<br/>
Harry smiled.<br/>
“They’re sending us their best wishes. Remus only found out about his new wife’s true nature on their honeymoon. He returned  that she’d always been his goddess.”<br/>
“Ha, a lovesick wolf.”, Severus burst out.<br/>
“A wolf that knows about submissive and dominant gods. And a wolf that’s been suspecting that you’d become my guardian for a few weeks now.”, Harry replied.<br/>
“His intelligence surpassed both Lily’s and Granger’s together at eleven years old.”, Severus grumbled. He was not actually angry about it.<br/>
“Has he taken it well?” Minerva wanted to know.<br/>
“Remus is a simple man. He used to rely on his wolf’s instincts whenever they had an inner conflict. He knows who to trust.”<br/>
“He ‘used to’?” Severus probed.<br/>
Lucius laughed.<br/>
“Has my cousin used her powers again?”<br/>
Harry nodded eagerly.<br/>
“He’s able to control when he transforms now. Also, Moony won’t take control anymore. It seems like he’s accepted Tonks as his Alpha.”<br/>
Severus bellowed. Minerva chuckled quietly. Remus had always been one of her favourite students.</p><p>“Did he write anything else?” Lucius wanted to know.<br/>
Harry nodded again.<br/>
“He and Tonks want to know if the other Blacks are causing trouble. She’s called her relatives some nasty words.”<br/>
Lucius hid his face behind his ganymede’s back. They all knew Dora and the insults she used.<br/>
Severus leaned back and saw Lucius almost losing his composure. It seemed like he did not want Minerva to witness it.<br/>
Harry and he, however, did not care who saw them laugh.<br/>
Minerva, too, made no attempts at hiding her chuckles.<br/>
“Has she called Draco Malfoy the ‘pinnacle of bad taste’ again?” she giggled.<br/>
Harry nodded.<br/>
“Her words speak nothing but the truth about those three.”, the young man added.<br/>
Lucius chose that moment to emerge from his hiding place.<br/>
“Have you replied already? What did you write?”<br/>
He knew that his partner would not let his friends wait for a reply for long.<br/>
“I dared them to cut their honeymoon short because of those tossers. Otherwise I’d braid Moony’s hair and cease telling interesting stories to Tonks.”<br/>
Severus shook his head.<br/>
“You will need to work on your threats.”<br/>
“It seems like you don’t know my cousin as well as we thought you do. She hates nothing more than a boring story. Congratulations Harry, you’ve managed to get them off our backs this time.”<br/>
“Remus hates it when someone spells his fur to be a certain way. It had consequences on his actual hair.”, Harry added.<br/>
“Who in their right mind would mess with a werewolf’s fur?”<br/>
Her guests stared blankly at her.<br/>
“Oh, nevermind. Sirius Black did, didn’t he?”</p><p>Harry and Lucius broke out in laughter when their desserts arrived.<br/>
Severus, on the other hand, buried his face in his hands<br/>
“Some house elf must hate me.”, he complained.<br/>
Minerva looked at the bowls that appeared.<br/>
“I thought angel pudding was one of your favourite desserts?”<br/>
“It still is.”, the potions master grumbled.<br/>
“Where’s the problem in that?” Minerva wanted to know.<br/>
“Do you remember the picnic I’ve told you about?” Harry inquired.<br/>
He fed a spoonful of pudding to his god. The next spoonful hovered in front of Severus.<br/>
The headmistress bellowed.<br/>
“You actually let him do that?” she asked between giggles.<br/>
“I was taken by surprise.”, Severus tried to defend himself.<br/>
“He ultimately fed half of it to you.”, Lucius chimed in.<br/>
“Will you ever stop stabbing my back?” the teacher wanted to know.<br/>
“I was only telling the truth. Besided, you did enjoy it.”<br/>
Severus grimly stared at his friend.<br/>
“I dare you to tell any student about this.”<br/>
He glared at everyone, including the headmistress.<br/>
Except Harry that is. The only one who seemed to notice was the god.<br/>
Harry suddenly found himself in front of a spoonful of pudding. He looked at the hand holding it to find out it was his guardians’.<br/>
Without thinking, Harry took the spoon into his mouth. Severus looked pleased with himself.<br/>
“You’re adorable when you’re acting like a child.”, Harry said dryly.<br/>
Lucius, once again, took cover behind Harry’s chair. Minerva, however, actually fell off her chair laughing.<br/>
Severus looked like he had been struck by lightning. He leaned in close to Harry. So close, in fact, that their noses were almost touching.<br/>
“Are you going to tell me to open my book at page 394 again?” the ganymede teased his guardian.<br/>
Severus smiled and shook his head. Whatever he had planned, it wouldn’t work now.<br/>
“My doom.”, he whispered into Harry’s ear.</p><p>When their lunch had been eaten, Harry looked at his transfiguration teacher questioningly.<br/>
“We will visit Albus in a bit, don’t worry.”, she reminded him.<br/>
Harry smiled.<br/>
“I wasn’t going to ask about Albus. I wanted to know who’d be teaching Defense this year.”<br/>
“Tonks will be taking the post.”<br/>
They all looked at the woman with wide eyes. Minerva was delighted by their surprised expressions.<br/>
“She wants to settle down a little now that she’s married.<br/>
“Will Lupin take over your classes?” Severus inquired.<br/>
“I will keep my classes. Remus will be taking over history. It’s about time the students get a new teacher.”<br/>
“Bee’s Knees!” Harry shouted.<br/>
He earned some snickers from the people around him.</p><p>It was Minerva who stood up first after a few minutes.<br/>
“It’s time we pay our dear old former headmaster a visit. He’s been bugging us about you for a few days now. Aberforth is at a loss for how to get him to calm down.”<br/>
Harry jumped up.<br/>
They made their way to the Hog’s Head by foot. Their fireplace was not connected at the moment because Albus would ‘travel’.<br/>
Lucius and Severus were looking forward to meeting Albus too. How much had he changed by now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Two and a half Dumbledores + a goat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finals suck -.-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was walking between Lucius and Severus. They were fiercely protective of the young ganymede.<br/>“I’ve battled countless Death Eaters and defeated their Lord. I’ve slain a basilisk and won a pointless tournament. I’ve endured the worst of potions there is and the Weasley's latest action.”<br/>“What are you trying to tell us?” Lucius interrupted his partner.<br/>“That I don’t need guards every minute of every day. You don’t have to suddenly become a mother hen.”</p><p>Minerva clutched her sides. She did not want to topple over laughing in the middle of their walt to Hogsmeade for imagining the two males having feathers.</p><p>“You wouldn’t have gotten into that much trouble if you had.”, Severus complained and glared at his boss. He did not need to use Legilimency to know what she was thinking.<br/>“Well, you’re watching over me for a few years now.”, Harry replied, looking innocently at Severus.<br/>“My job wouldn’t be half as difficult if you weren’t this stubborn.”<br/>“Are you regretting your choice already?” Lucius asked his best friend.<br/>“Absolutely not. I’m merely stating facts.”<br/>“I’ve told you that Sev likes, perhaps even loves, saving me over and over again.”<br/>Minerva looked at Harry, then at Severus. She could not believe what she was hearing and expected the dark man to retaliate in some way.<br/>She was proven wrong.<br/>“I do love to protect you. I know you don’t try to get in danger intentionally. Danger finds you.”<br/>“And you like my Harry a lot.”, Lucius claimed.<br/>“I’ve never denied that.”<br/>“The same way you’ve never denied it at our conferences?” the headmistress interjected.<br/>“I did what I had to do to keep my cover and my reputation.”<br/>“Speaking of reputation, are you going to play the evil dungeon bat next year?”<br/>Minerva could not envision Severus keeping the image.<br/>“Of course I will.”<br/>“While being nice to Harry? As soon as gods reveal themselves everyone will know about your other job.”<br/>Severus looked at his boss.<br/>“Just because I’m being nice to Harry doesn’t mean I’ve changed. I will still punish my students if they blow up a cauldron. The same goes for you.”<br/>Harry smirked.<br/>“Are you promising something or threatening me?”<br/>“That’s up to you to decide.”, the potions master said.</p><p>Harry laughed. He leaned into Lucius and grabbed his guardian’s hand. He was perfectly content like this.<br/>The god had a similar feeling.<br/>“You know you’ll never leave Harry’s side, do you, Sev?”<br/>“No one could do better at protecting him save for you.”<br/>“Let me put it differently. Eventually, you will have to resign from teaching because you will follow Harry wherever he goes.”, Lucius interjected.<br/>Severus grinned sardonically.<br/>“You’ve just made him a lot happier.”, Harry claimed.<br/>“He did indeed. Promise me you won’t become a teacher, Harry.”<br/>The ganymede snorted.<br/>“And be grumpy all year? No thanks. The DA has taught me to not want to go into that career branch. Other than that I have no clue what to do once I have my NEWT’s.”<br/>“You don’t have to decide right now.”, Lucius said.<br/>“You’re mean. I’ll have to look for a new potions teacher at the end of the year.”, Minerva pouted.<br/>The other three smiled.</p><p>Their smiles faltered when they reached the villager.<br/>Almost everyone ogled them.<br/>“Will they ever stop staring?” Harry grumbled.<br/>“I believed you’d be used to it by now.”, Severus whispered.<br/>“I’m being stared at like an animal in a zoo every time I’m in public. How is one supposed to get used to that?” Harry retorted.<br/>“I know what it’s like.”, Lucius added.<br/>The blonde god glared at everyone who was staring at them. Severus, not wanting to fall behind, did too.<br/>“Why couldn’t we meet him in Hogwarts?” Severus asked his boss.<br/>“Aberforth is still training his replacement. They will move into the castle once he’s done.”<br/>Severus grumbled.<br/>“Should we have brought a present of sorts?” Harry enquired.<br/>Minerva shook her head.<br/>“Albus is getting enough presents from other people as it is.”<br/>Lucius looked at the woman in doubt.<br/>“He does?”<br/>“The man was as much of an idol as Harry is now for almost fifty years. If anything, his popularity rose after the Daily Prophet printed an article about his regression and the Order’s machinations.”</p><p>They were standing in front of the dimly lit pub.<br/>“This is no place to raise a child, no matter it’s age.”, Severus determined.<br/>“That’s why they’re renovating the place. They want to have a place to come back to during the holidays.”, Minerva said.<br/>Aberforth was waiting for them inside.<br/>“There you are! Albus is going bonkers. He tried talking to Ariana and Antilla earlier.”<br/>“Who are Ariana and Antilla?” Lucius wanted to know.<br/>“Antilla is a goat.”, Harry chimed in.<br/>“She’s my familiar. Ariana is our little sister.”, the man said with a sigh.<br/>“I never knew you have a sister.”, Severus added.<br/>“I had a sister. She died during a duel between Grindelwald and my brother. To this day, no one knows who’s curse it was that killed her. Albus used to blame himself.”<br/>The man finished talking and led the little group upstairs.<br/>Harry always got goosebumps when he saw Aberforth. The man’s eyes were similar to those of his mother.<br/>“He reminds me of Lily too.”, Severus whispered.<br/>“Why exactly is your floo disconnected?” Lucius asked to brighten the mood.<br/>Aberforth snorted.<br/>“I was distracted for a second and he used it to visit Honeydukes. You can guess what happened there. Anyway, he wasn’t hungry anymore and couldn’t eat a proper meal.”<br/>“Doesn’t Fawkes have an eye on him?” Minerva enquired.<br/>Harry giggled.<br/>“That bird also goes crazy whenever it sees sweets.”<br/>Aberforth grunted in agreement.</p><p>“Albus! Look who’s here!” he shouted into the room.<br/>Albus sat in front of a painting, Fawkes and Antilla on either side of him. At hearing his name, he turned around.<br/>“HARRY!”<br/>The old man was up and running faster than one would expect. He launched himself at the ganymede, which resulted in both of them landing on the ground.<br/>“Don’t go too fast, Albus.”, Aberforth chided.<br/>“Aww Abe, it’s Harry.” the old man said in defense.<br/>“What did I just say?” the younger Dumbledore grumbled.<br/>“Would you please get off of me Professor? Otherwise I can’t stand up.”, Harry whined.<br/>Untangling from Albus, or more specifically, his beard, was not easily done.<br/>The man looked floored.<br/>“Don’t call me Professor. I’m just Albus.”, he commented.<br/>Severus’ jaw dropped. Lucius’ and Minerva’s eyes were wider than those of a house elf.<br/>“You didn’t tell us it was that bad.”, the god whispered.<br/>“I didn’t know that it was.”, the woman replied quietly.<br/>“You didn’t notice because you’ve known him for a long time. For you, he gradually changed.”, Aberforth added.<br/>Harry had calmed down considerably in the meantime. He carefully removed himself from the fangs of Dumbledore’s beard and patted the man’s head.<br/>“I’ll gladly call you by your first name if it makes you happy.”<br/>Albus beamed at the news.<br/>“Of course. We’re friends!”<br/>“Yes, we are. I’d like to get up now. Could you please get off of me?”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>The old man got up and grinned at Harry.<br/>“I was excited for you to come but I couldn’t find you. Did you hide somewhere?”<br/>Harry’s mind drifted to the conversation he had with Lucius. He had told him that Albus had proclaimed that he was missing.<br/>“I hid from the reporters. You know that I don’t like them.”<br/>Albus nodded.<br/>“Especially that cow Rita.”<br/>“Albus!” Minerva exclaimed.<br/>Harry smiled.<br/>“That’s what Hermione called her in our fourth year. Albus assured her that she wouldn’t get in trouble for saying it by claiming temporary deafness.”<br/>Albus giggled.<br/>Lucius and Severus looked amused.</p><p>Before anyone knew, Harry was dragged along by Albus.<br/>“Come on. I have to introduce you to Ariana.”, he said and shoved Harry in front of the painting. There was a beautiful girl in the frame that looked a bit shy.<br/>“You have to be patient. Ariana doesn’t like people much.”, Albus revealed.<br/>“I will. Hello Ariana. Nice to meet you.”<br/>Ariana looked shocked and staggered a few steps backwards. After a while, she got curious and looked at Harry.<br/>“She doesn’t talk.”, Albus explained.<br/>Harry looked at the man.<br/>“No problem. I’m sure she likes to listen to others.”<br/>The former headmaster grinned.<br/>They were joined by Antilla, who tried to chew on the colourful robe Albus was wearing.<br/>“Oh, you’re hungry. Here you go.”<br/>Albus extended his arm and offered her a lemon drop, but…<br/>“Albus! NO! I’ve told you that you aren’t supposed to give her sweets often enough now.”, Aberforth shouted. He vanished the sweet with a flick of his wand.<br/>Albus did not like the way his brother was acting and grabbed his wand.<br/>“You’re mean. Give it back.”<br/>He was about to cast a spell before Harry gently grabbed his arm.<br/>“I don’t believe Ariana likes to see her brothers arguing.”<br/>Both men immediately lowered their wands and apologised to the girl.<br/>Albus pouted. He sat down on the floor and crossed his arms.<br/>“Abe’s always mean. I’m never allowed to feed Antilla, ever.”</p><p>Lucius and Severus were flabbergasted. Seeing the once great sorcerer acting like a toddler because of his illness stunned them into silence.<br/>Someone sniffled. It turned out to be Minerva.<br/>“I still have to cry every time I see him now, even though I know it’s not bothering him.”<br/>Both men kept quiet.<br/>Aberforth rejoined them.<br/>“You don’t have to. Now that I think about it, I think it’s the first time he’s truly been happy since our sister died. That’s why I’m thankful for the situation he’s in now. He really has changed ever since his fiance betrayed him.”<br/>“His fiance?” Severus enquired.<br/>“Grindelwald.”, Lucius whispered.<br/>His family had been interested in the latest gossip ever since he could remember. They loved to make fun of everyone in a similar situation. Once Lucius was old enough to think they used the story as an example to badmouth love and where it could lead.<br/>Aberforth nodded.<br/>“They truly loved each other. If Albus needed an illness to be happy once again then so be it.”</p><p>Harry meanwhile sat down next to Albus and rubbed his back.The goat and Fawkes were at Albus’ side too.<br/>“That was mean. Poor Antilla.”, he sniffled.<br/>Harry smiled weakly. He brushed away Albus’ tears with a handkerchief.<br/>“You like her a lot, do you?”<br/>Albus nodded.<br/>“I want her to be healthy too.”<br/>“You can’t continue giving her human sweets if you want to.”<br/>Albus’ eyes went wide.<br/>“But they’re good for Fawkes. Why not for her?”<br/>Harry chuckled.<br/>“Fawkes is magical in nature. That’s why he can eat them. Look, I’ve brought something you can give her.”<br/>He reached into his pocket and revealed a salt stone.<br/>Hagrid always had some type of animal food in his pocket. Harry started copying the half giant’s behaviour in that regard because he loved animals just as much.<br/>“What’s that?” Albus wanted to know.<br/>“That is a sweet for goats.”<br/>The man took the stone from Harry’s hand and eyed it critically. He gave it an experimental lick.<br/>“EWWW!”<br/>Harry laughed out loud. Even Ariana giggled a little.<br/>“You may not like it but Antilla will love it. She’s already noticed it.”<br/>The goat was, in fact, trying to climb into Albus’ lap to get to the stone.<br/>“She likes salt?”<br/>Harry sighed and patted the man’s head.<br/>“Oh, she does. You will have to make sure she doesn’t eat too much of it or her tummy will hurt.”<br/>Albus nodded. He held the stone in front of the goat’s head. It started licking it eagerly.<br/>Albus smiled.</p><p>“I could already use a nap.”, Severus sighed.<br/>Aberforth chuckled.<br/>“You’ll most likely need a dozen naps after today’s afternoon. Albus knows a lot of ways to tire you out. I wonder why I didn’t think of salt yet.”<br/>“You’re probably stressed.”, Minerva said.</p><p>They did indeed have an eventful afternoon. Albus had more energy than any of them would have expected. And ideas for new games to play. Severus and Minerva had to participate in them after they were spotted. They were his friends after all.<br/>The old man shied away from Lucius at first. Harry had to make sure that Albus understood that the blonde did not pose a danger and that he was a friend of his.<br/>“If he’s your friend, then he’s my friend too.”, Albus decided.<br/>The god smiled.<br/>“You were right, Aberforth.”<br/>The younger Dumbledore nodded.<br/>“If he now tired as quickly as a toddler our life would be perfect.”<br/>“You could take him to Hagrid’s if you moved to Hogwarts. He’ll ensure Albus will be tired by the end of the day.”, Minerva proposed.</p><p>They only left the Dumbledore residence once it was dark outside, after they promised to visit again soon. Albus would not have let them leave otherwise.<br/>Harry leaned into Lucius’ side.<br/>“At least he’s enjoying himself now.”<br/>The god nodded.<br/>“It’s about time you did the same.”<br/>Harry smiled at his partner.<br/>“You have something in mind, don’t you?” he teased.<br/>“Most likely a dozen or more things.”, Severus added.<br/>With that, they apparated home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>